Chrono Trigger Prophecies
by Jerm
Summary: With Lavos defeated, Janus is no longer Magus. But during his quest for Schala, Janus will find that Magus is not truly dead. The Prophet still lives withing him, awaiting release. Janus must survive or bear witness to a dark resurrection.
1. Prologue

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Prologue

* * *

Janus flew over the ice-covered, dead world below. What once would have been known as Zeal was now a barren land of snow, ice, and suffering. He paid it no mind for the moment however, his thoughts were on the fruitless search for Schala.

It was over. He had been out for a time that neared five years. The search was empty. Janus had finally admitted that it was over, he wouldn't find her like this. The best thing was to return to his castle.

His castle.

For some reason, he felt drawn back to it. Though Janus had long since given up on it, he felt compelled to it for a reason he did not know of. Almost as if something was drawing him to it purposefully.

He ignored his conscience, which told him to forget the castle, to continue his search. But it had been five years, he would have to return sometime. If not to stop the search, it would be done to at least rest for a while. Five years was a long time to waste your life.

He passed through a cloud briefly, the fog slipping by him all around. Drops of water appeared on his clothing from the water vapor, causing a slight chill. Then he was through, out into the open. He shivered, dislodging some of the water, but not all.

_This was going too far,_ he thought to himself, _I need to stop doing this to myself._

Janus finally turned, stopping his flight and veering away from his previous destination. Instead, he headed for the small cave that was home to the gate.

The gates had been expected to close when their origin, Lavos, had been destroyed. Oddly enough, they remained, though this wasn't a bad thing. They allowed Janus the ability to search the world more freely, more openly.

Janus shivered again from the cold, even though he constanly told himself he was getting used to it. It was obvious that he wasn't, but he still believed that if he thought he would be immune to the cold, he _would_ be. Sadly, it wasn't so.

He was cold. Some nights, he was freezing. The climate of Zeal was steadily becoming worse. It was obvious that it would improve over time and even more obvious that human kind would survive the ordeal. However, it would be tough. He had gone through proof of that.

The land below him disappeared as he went over the ocean. Fading away behind him, Janus soon lost sight of it, and only water and sky stretched around him. The cave would only be five more minutes from here, but he hated being over so much water in the middle of nowhere.

He shivered again, this time increasing his speed to prevent it from happening again. 


	2. Part I: False Prophet chapter 1

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 1

"Home Again"

* * *

Janus felt the pull of something once again. It was drawing him, almost calling him to the castle. He wasn't sure what it was, was it himself? Or maybe there was something there. He was unsure, but he _did_ know the quickest way to find out.

He landed at the foot of the small dirt trail in front of the stone building. Not so much as a noise was made as he walked the few feet left on the trail, toward the front door.

Above him, it was night. The crescent moon was hidden well behind the clouds, but he knew his way. He had been here many times before, despite the time. The castle had stood resolute during its owner's departure, as well. Janus was amazed, he had been sure that either Guardia would have had it torn down, or maybe the weather would have done so.

Neither had occurred, for the very castle he now opened the door of stood as tall as ever.

He felt the pull grow stronger as the door creaked open, almost dragging him in with the force. He fought the tug, but stepped in anyway. He would understand this mystery.

As he stepped inside, he was almost tempted to call out 'Who's there?' But he held his tongue, shutting the door behind him and igniting the twin braziers that stood by the sides. They burst into flame, surprisingly still containing oil.

_"What do I do?"_

The child's voice startled him, causing Janus to look around wildly for the source. He saw no sign of anybody. A quick spread of his mind and all of the room's braziers were lit. Still nothing.

_"You'll learn in time. Trust me, you'll have a very important job someday."_

Janus stepped into the room, not bothering to keep quiet. His shoes echoed loudly in the room. Other than him, the entire room was empty of occupants. However, Janus recognized that voice. It was Ozzie. The voice came again.

_"Come with me for a second, I'll show you the castle."_

_"Where first?_

The child's voice was very familiar as well. He could almost place it. He could also feel that he had been through this before. He shook the thought out of his head, he needed to concentrate.

_"The basement will work. Start from the bottom, and head for the top."_

Good enough. Janus walked toward the basement, flames from torches igniting all around him as he proceeded, lit by the unconcscious energy he was releasing.

-----

Janus stepped down the last step, entering the large room that housed the basement. It was empty of occupants, however. Puzzled ever so slightly, Janus stepped forward, examining this spot, where he had tried to summon Lavos.

It was the same as it had been when he had been torn away from this time. The gate had left it in one piece, obviously, but he was surprised to find not a single crack or other sign of destruction. He stepped forward again, now standing in the center of the circle of braziers.

The braziers ignited into red flames, suddenly, causing Janus to whirl around.

_"I'm going to finish my agenda now. I intend for you three to keep everybody out of here while I'm doing so."_

Another voice came wafting to him from the surroundings. Before Janus could say anything, another voice came up, Ozzie again.

_"What if you die?"_

_"I won't die. Not even Lavos can stop me now. Never assume that I'm gone. I'll always return."_

Janus knew the voice. It wasn't actual voices, either. Janus didn't know what was going on, how could he be hearing this?

The voices were gone once more, ending the conversation between Ozzie and himself. Janus stood in the center of the red flames, trying to decide what to do.

"Hello, Janus."

The voice that came to him was not one of the previous voices. He also knew that this one was directed to him. He turned to the sound of the voice and saw a figure. He was unable to make out the details, he was blinded by the fire.

"Figured it out yet?" the figure asked.

"Who are you?" Janus asked, trying to shield his eyes.

"Drop your hands and stay where you are. I plan to make a deal with you and the deal will be off if you disobey any of those orders."

Janus apprehensively dropped his hand, curious about this stranger. The figure did not move from its position however, it merely examined him.

"What deal would you be talking about?" Janus asked finally.

"How would you like to have your sister back?" the figure replied calmly.

"Impossible," Janus scoffed, then realized something, "How did you know of my search for my sister?"

The figure's response was unsatisfactory, "Trust me, I know."

"Who are you?" Janus repeated, fighting down the urge to step past the fire and find out himself.

"Nobody, for now. It's not the time. Do you like my half of the deal?"

The voices that he had earlier heard were now forgotten to Janus for the moment. He was now trying to find this person's intentions, "I get my sister. What would I have to do for _that_?"

"Merely gather some things for me."

"Merely? If it was so easy, you would do it yourself," Janus began to doubt the figure.

"I am doing this for your own good, not mine, foolish child. Will you agree to the terms?"

"I am hardly a foolish child," Janus reminded the figure, "Don't think to insult me in my own castle."

The figure seemed to laugh at this, "_Your_ own castle? Enough of this, do you agree?"

"What must I collect, I'd rather know that first," Janus said, angry at the stranger's rudeness.

"A handful of snow from the North Cape of Zeal. Return with that and we will talk more."

Janus glared darkly at the figure, "Are you toying with me? I would wish for you to explain yourself right now."

"The item is indeed trivial, but remember that it is for your own good, not mine. See that the errand is complete and meet me here again for the next step."

The flames around him suddenly died, the coals in the braziers going dark. As the light fled and his eyes adjusted, he could see that he was alone.

This was all too strange for Magus to comprehend. Still, it was a small thing, hardly worth _not_ doing. The thing gave him a chance to find Schala, it was good enough for him.

He turned and walked up the stairs, retreating back through his castle. This time, no voices haunted him. 


	3. Part I: False Prophet chapter 2

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 2

"North Cape"

* * *

Janus slowly walked to the top of North Cape. He couldn't understand why the stranger would want something as worthless and easy to obtain as snow. Why? There was obviously something much deeper in this deal than the stranger was letting out. But Janus couldn't figure it out.

As he stepped to the edge, he heard something behind him. It was indiscernable, so he merely shrugged it off as the wind. But the sound persisted, and soon became louder and more distinct.

He was listening to voices, they had returned.

_"Zeal, all of its glory and richness, washed away into the void by a dark creature..."_

His voice, Janus knew it instantly. He stopped in his tracks and listened intently. He couldn't understand these voices either, what they meant or why they were coming now.

_"You were that boy, Janus, weren't you?"_

Janus smiled darkly, "No, I _am_ Janus now."

_"I once was. But I am Magus now, Janus is dead; gone."_

"I'm not gone," Janus whispered, arguing pointlessly with the voices, "I'm right here."

Janus suddenly realized what he was doing. He was letting the voices get to him. Why would he do that?

_Just get the snow and get out of here, Janus. You're having bad memories,_ Janus thought to himself, bending over to pick up a small handful of snow.

_"...Janus is dead; gone. Destroyed by all that I am and all that I have caused--"_

"Shut up, Magus," Janus replied to the empty air, "I'm here and I'll always be here."

He scooped up a small amount of snow and stood back up, preparing to leave. As he turned to leave the cape, the voices returned one last time.

_"That's what you think."_

Janus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Without so much as a word, he left. For a moment, he felt that he could hear laughter erupting quietly behind him, but shrugged it off as his imagination.

-----

"I have your 'errand!'" Janus yelled, throwing open the doors to his basement and storming inside.

The room was empty and dark, unsurprisingly. Janus ignored this and walked into his original spot, between the unburning braziers. He had been like this the whole trip through the castle, not allowing the voices a moment to taunt him. Even with the quick pace, he had heard them, speaking far behind him and fading away before he could put images to the words that reached his ears.

Janus stood still finally, standing in the center of the shrine-like area. Nothing moved around him, but he remained where he was, paitently waiting. Several minutes passed, but nothing.

Janus glared at the emptiness around him and repeated louder than before, "I have your 'errand!' Show yourself so that we may get this stupid business over with!"

_"What business?"_ asked a voice.

Janus almost answered the question, when he realized that it wasn't directed at him. The voices had returned. He shook his head angrily, "Quit it with the hallucinations, you aren't affecting me!"

_"A small matter of killing, young one,"_ replied another, whom Janus recognized as Ozzie.

Flashbacks. That was what he was having. It was simply the familiar ground was drawing things from his head...

_"Who are we killing?"_

_"Humans... .Sound fun to you...Janus?"_

Janus jerked his head up at the sound of his name being called. The room was dark, but he could make out a figure before him. And it wasn't the cloaked mystery.

"Ozzie..." Janus said spitefully, preparing to fight, "What are you doing here?"

The figure didn't respond. Instead, it stared at him a moment longer, then slowly faded away into the blackness. Janus squinted his eyes, trying to follow the phantom, then shut his eyes completely and flinched back when the braziers suddenly burst into flame. Janus gasped from the shock to his eyes, which stung from the sudden glare. His hand involuntarily covered his throbbing orbs.

"I'm here," said a familiar voice from an area in front of him, "Where might the snow be?"

Janus drew his eyes open slowly, adjusting to the bright light. They wouldn't adjust enough, however, but he could make out the silouette of someone before him. The once wizard drew his hand away and straightened up. "I have it right here," Janus said coldly, reaching into his cloak and pulling out a small pouch.

Janus began to step forward to hand it to the figure, but a hand came up before him, causing him to stop.

"Do not approach me, toss it to me instead..." the figure gestured with his hand.

Janus glared at the person, but did as he was bid. He hefted the pouch, which sailed through the air. It suddenly stopped in midair, however, with a small wave of the stranger's hand.

Magic.

"How did you--" Janus began, eyeing the person with renewed suspicion.

"Silence," the stranger whispered darkly, turning his hand around and causing the pouch to do so too, still hovering with the aid of magic. The half melted snow slowly dribbled out of it, falling to the ground and melting fast from the burning braziers' heat.

Janus calmly looked down at the evaporating water at the stranger's feet, then looked back up at the unseeable figure, "Not up to your standards?"

"It will do," the person responded, waving his hand and causing the pouch to come winging back to Janus.

It struck Janus in the chest, and his hands came up to catch it before it fell. He stuck the sack back into his cloak, and tried his question again, "How is it that you know magic?"

"Is it such a mystery to you?" the figure seemed to cock his head to the side, Janus could imagine a smile at the person's lips.

Janus nodded, "If it wasn't, I would not ask."

"Quite so," the stranger straightened his head, but made no act to answer the question.

"Are you going--" Janus began, after he realized that the person wasn't speaking.

"I have your next errand. I'm sure it's more important to you than a simple matter that concerns only me."

Janus glared at the person, and the stranger glared back. It was almost like someone looking into a mirror, such were the similarities of the scowls each wore. Janus finally nodded, "Give me my errand."

"Go to the ruins of the castle of Zeal. There you will take a book from the library and bring it to me."

Janus waited for more, but the figure was silent as always, "What book would you specifically desire?"

"I trust you will find one to my liking. I simply ask for a book, nothing...specifically. That is your errand."

Then the flames went dead and Janus found he was alone once again. Instead of wasting time cursing the darkness, he turned and left his castle. 


	4. Part I: False Prophet chapter 3

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 3

"Paradise Lost"

* * *

_Where would I find Zeal's capital?_ Janus thought to himself as he left his castle, _It sank into the ocean years ago._

He stepped out through the giant double doors, then stopped and leaned against the castle wall, deep in thought. "Where did it crash?" he whispered to himself.

_"Here lies Zeal. All of its glory and riches, at the bottom of the sea..."_

Janus ignored the voice, merely sighing at its return. He didn't have time for this. He had to think out where the floating island might have landed, where it would have sunk. He closed his eyes to help himself think, but nothing came. He couldn't remember the location.

Then another thought struck him. He didn't know where it was, but someone else might. The icy waters were dangerous, but there were still fishermen out there. Surely one would have found the deathbed of the island. As much as he hated to talk to others, he admitted that this was his best chance.

_But why are you doing this?_ he asked himself.

Janus didn't know what was with him, he was doing so much on the simple hope that could bring him back his sister. It was a small chance, he didn't even know _who_ the stranger was. It was too strange to be any bit of a coincidence. The person had a reason to be doing this.

But only through patience would he find the identity of this mystery.

Janus pushed himself off of the wall and began to hover off of the ground. It was time to get back to the gate and head to Zeal.

As he began to fly across the distance, however, he realized something else. The hallucinations were coinciding with the appearance of the stranger as well. Janus had at first thought that they were merely memories drudged up from seeing familiar places for the first time in a while. Memories drudged from a tired mind.

But that wasn't the case. Janus was now sure that the phantom had a thing to do with these, too. However, a motive for this was still missing. Another mystery to solve. Janus closed his mind to the troubling thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand.

The best way to figure things out would be to do as the person said. As long as the requests were reasonable, Janus felt he should at least give it a try.

-----

"Can't say I've heard where it would be."

Janus nodded at the person, sighing at yet another dead end. He had asked well over a dozen fishermen now, and not a one even had a clue. Janus began to turn away from the person, but the man continued to speak, "If I may, would I be able to recommend an inn or something? You look half dead and half asleep. How long have you been awake? Two days straight?"

Janus fought down the urge to sneer at the man, "I'm okay for now. Would you know of another person who might even have a decent clue as to where I can find this? It's important."

"I'd say it's important, considering what you're doing to yourself to find it," the man smiled a bit, but shook his head, "None that I know of. But don't worry, there're about fifty of us docked up right now, surely one of them does."

Janus took a deep breath, then released. This was going to be a long day. Maybe he should--

"I can help you."

Janus' thoughts stopped instantly and he quickly turned around to face the owner of the voice. Excitement turned into shock as he realized who was standing in front of him now.

The person had brown hair, shoulder length, which partially concealed a band around his head. Attached to the band was a circle of cloth, which covered one eye as an eyepatch. He was dressed in rags, but they seemed familiar in a way, almost regal. This was...

"Dalton?!" Janus prepared to gather his energies for a spell, preparing for a fight.

The man's one eye widen when he realized what was happening. His hands came up defensively and he started to back away, "No, no, no! I'm not Dalton! The name's Antold!"

Janus continued to glare at the figure, still holding his magic in reserve, wondering what sort of trick this was. The person was visibly shaken. The wizard realized that this was not who he had once thought. He had made a mistake. Finally, Janus dropped his spell and eyed the person, wondering at the near identicalness.

"Sheez, I try to help and you try to kill me," Antold continued, when he realized that the other wasn't going to follow through on his attack.

Janus ignored the remark, "What do you want...What did you say earlier, I mean?"

"I said...uhh...I forgot...Oh yeah, I said that I could help you," Antold nodded his head, "I know where the Zeal castle is."

Janus inwardly smiled a bit, maybe this would turn out to be a good lead, "Where is it?"

"I can't say it out in public, man, it's a secret!" Antold scolded Janus, "But I'll show you."

"Show me?" Janus' eyes widened a bit, "How much would this trip cost?"

"Oh, it's free. Just follow me to my boat and I'll get everything ready to set sail, we'll leave tomorrow morning," Antold was talking quite fast, in a rush; Janus was having trouble hearing what he said.

The man turned and began to walk away, just as fast as he spoke. Janus was able to keep pace, but was hard pressed. Antold continued to talk, rambling about nonsensical stuff that Janus could care less about. He tuned the man out and didn't realize when Antold asked him a question.

"Hey, are you still there?" Antold asked curiously, stopping to face the thoughtful Janus, "What's your name?"

Janus shook his head, "It's Magu--Janus," why would he say _Magus_?

"Janus, huh? Neat, I'm Antold," the person turned away, not caring that Janus had already heard his name, and began to continue toward his boat.

The wizard sighed, of all his luck, he had to set sail with an imbecile. Tomorrow morning.

-----

"Is he okay?" asked a female voice.

"I'm not sure, he's not breathing too well," replied another.

The two figures were huddled over a heavily blanketed person, who was asleep on the floor. It was inside of a small hut, a fire burning off to the side.

"How long will he be like this?" the first asked.

"I don't know," the second seemed to sigh at the barrage of questions, but kept a cool head, "Comas can last quite a long while."

The tent flap at the front of the hut was pushed aside and a male walked inside. He started to walk forward, but the fire suddenly died away, throwing everything into darkness.

-----

"Janus! Guess what time it is?!"

Janus opened his eyes, awakening to the sound of his name being called and to the sound of someone beating on his door. Looking at the window, he could see that it was morning.

He slowly got out of his cot and prepared for the voyage to the ruins of Zeal. 


	5. Part I: False Prophet chapter 4

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 4

"Startling Coincidences"

* * *

The trip had not been bad so far, despite the apparent unstableness of Antold. Janus still couldn't get over the near exact likeness Antold had of Dalton. The eyepatch, the hair. Even though Janus knew the truth, he still couldn't keep 'Dalton' from entering his head whenever he saw Antold. Janus merely shrugged it off after a while, considering it merely another thing from his head. The flashbacks, the hallucinations, the voices. Now he was seeing people where they did not belong.

About midday, Janus stepped out of his cabin for the first time. It was cold outside, as always, and the wind caused by the ships movements made it no better. He didn't shiver though, in fact he didn't seem to feel the cold at all. His cape was fluttering madly about in the small gale, he didn't bother to drape it around him for warmth. It felt like the cold wasn't there.

The ship he was sailing on wasn't that large, only about twenty feet from aft to bow. Sails were stretched above, as the navigated the ship using the wind as their propellent. The ship was travelling north-northwest.

Janus was worried about the speed, as the waters were still full of ice, but finally decided that the captain, no matter how ditzy, knew what he was doing.

He stepped away from the door and toward the railings. Leaning over one slightly, he stared at the waters and began to think. _How many more "missions" will I have to perform before that person decides to cooperate?_ The stranger had yet to divulge one bit of information, and he was travelling all over the world--all over time--to do as the person bid.

Why was he being so gullible? Was it worth it? Janus shook his head, thinking over his gullibility. Then another thought struck him. The captain was giving this voyage--through dangerous waters for a complete stranger--for nothing. Not a single bit of payment needed.

Janus struck the bar with his hand and swore, he might have just stepped into a trap. Times were tight now in Zeal, what used to be Zeal, people were living by cooperating with each other, but that didn't mean that all of them did. He could have just stepped onto a slave ship for all he knew. What was he thinking?

_This whole thing, the errands, and my overworking myself. I'm starting to slip, I need to take a break..._

Janus bowed his head, he would have to be careful if his fears were correc--

"Hey, Magus!"

Janus whirled in a panic at the nearness of the voice. Standing right behind him was Antold. Janus quickly tried to slow down his breathing, trying not to show any sign of fear or suspicion. He purposely glared at Antold for a moment, then replied, "It's Janus."

"Right, right," Antold rolled his eyes and bobbed his head, "So you finally decided to get out and breath some fresh air?"

"No," Janus turned away from Antold, but not far enough that the person was out of his peripheral vision.

Janus did add any more to the statement, but Antold seemed to sit there waiting for more of a response. _Or maybe he's preparing to attack..._ Janus shook the thought out of his head, he didn't need to worry. He could take on Antold.

_You mean Magus could._

"Shut up..." Janus muttered, trying to be inaudible to Antold.

His attempts were failure, as Antold cocked his head at Janus, "Pardon?"

"...I don't like being _shut up_ in a room all day. I need something to look at when I think," Janus replied smoothly, half believing it himself.

_And I don't trust you either._

Janus ignored that and continued, "How much longer until we reach the ruins?"

Antold ignored his forwardness, "Tomorrow sometime. Don't worry, you won't be 'shut up' in that room for long."

Janus continued to stare off into the water, hoping that Antold would go away, but the captain persisted, "If you would like a tour of the boat, I'm sure Azel here would be glad to help."

Janus finally turned around fully. Staring at Antold for a brief second, then at the woman behind him, he realized that he hadn't been talking to one person this whole time. He then realized that something else strange was going on. Janus began to have trouble breathing again and his hand involuntarily went to his forehead, as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Before either of the two others could say or do anything, he was walking quickly back to his room. He opened the door a bit too hard, and it swung and struck the wall with a deep thud. Janus reached back and tried to shut the door behind him.

"Does this mean you don't want the tour, Magus?" Antold asked, jovially as always.

Janus ignored the remark, ignored the fact that Antold had called him Magus, ignored the fact that Antold looked too much like Dalton. But the final straw was that Azel looked just like his mother.

The door shut loudly behind him.

-----

The anchor struck the water and sunk quickly, displacing the water around it in a large splash. A chain followed it down, clanking loudly as the pulley swung about to give it leeway. Finally, the anchor struck bottom, and the clanking stopped. As did the boat.

They were there.

-----

Janus looked up when someone knocked on his door. He had felt the slight jar as the boat stopped, he knew where they were, knew that they had reached their destination.

But where was that? It could very well be the downed island of Zeal, but Janus didn't fell so sure anymore. Everything around him seemed to be falling apart, then repiecing itself in a completely new pattern. His whole life was going upside-down. And he couldn't stop it.

The knocking came again, this time followed by the captain's voice, "We're there, Magus."

_Magus_. There it was again. Something was wrong. Janus stood up and apprehensively walked toward the door. He stared at the metal knob as he approached, though he didn't know why. He most likely needed something to focus his eyes on.

Focus, that was what he was doing. He hadn't been able to focus in so long, he was now unconsciously trying to do so. Janus almost smiled thinking about that, but stopped when he remembered where he was. He didn't know where he was, to be exact.

He reached out and grabbed the knob, turning it. The clicking seemed loud in his ears, he didn't know why he was so...nervous about this. Shoving caution out of the way, he threw the door open, putting himself face to face with Antold.

"We're there, Magus," Antold repeated, seeming to have lost a bit of his care-free attitude.

"My name is Janus, not Magus," Janus said slowly, trying to dig it into the captain's head.

"Whatever you say..." Janus thought for a moment he was going to add "Magus" at the end, and if he had Janus would have gone for the kill; but nothing came afterward.

Janus sighed, trying to releave the tention he was building, but to no avail. Finally, he shook his head and walked past Antold, past Azel. He walked up the hallway and reached the door that led outside, listening behind him for their footsteps.

"Show me," he said when they stopped; then he wrenched open the door. 


	6. Part I: False Prophet chapter 5

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 5

"Fallen Star"

* * *

Of all the things Janus would have expected, this was not it. He would have expected to be forced to dive underwater in order to find the place, it would have surely sunk. But as he looked at the island in front of him, he could only think of two things. Either the water wasn't quite as deep here, or he had just been dragged 2 days out into the middle of nowhere by a madman. He didn't like the latter.

"What is this?" Janus finally asked, when Antold and Azel had filed in behind him.

"Huh?" Antold asked, walking up beside him and looking for what would have surprised him.

"This! Zeal should have sunk into the ocean!" Janus was angry now, "Where have you taken me?"

Antold snorted, "You mean you don't trust me, is that it?" he shook his head sadly, "This _is_ Zeal. Trust me on that, and you will find out for yourself shortly after."

Janus looked back at the island, trying to figure out how much he should believe. As he scanned the rock, he realized that it was indeed a bit familiar. But he didn't lower his guard. Finally, he sighed, "I'll be back in an hour at least, a day at most."

"_We'll_ be back. I'm not--" Antold began.

"You are going to stay right here," Janus snapped, "I know this place, you don't."

Antold shook his head and snorted again, "How can you be so sure you know this place better than me? I've been visiting this place for well over three months now. How long has it been since you've been here?"

"That's not the point," Janus turned to leave, preparing to step into the rowboat.

"That's the point you tried to raise," Antold answered.

Janus glared at Azel, whose silence had annoyed him a bit, "And you? You have anything to say?"

She mutely shook her head, glaring darkly at the wizard. Antold glared at Janus, as well, obviously not happy about this. Janus ignored the looks and stepped into the boat.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll pay you for this trip," Janus said, as he was lowered into the water.

"You'll pay alright..." Antold said, turning to head back to his cabin.

Behind him, he heard a splash as the boat reached the water. Then the grinding of wood on metal and the quiet splashing of water reached his ears as Janus began to row away.

"...Magus."

-----

Janus stepped out of the boat. The ground crunched under his boot as he stepped on the loose rocks and gravel, wet from the constant buffeting by the waves. Most of the island was rock, now. The waterfall had long since stopped, as had the whole river. The grass had mostly died away, after having been devoid of their magic. Only moss and stray blades of grass knotted the rock. the place had been nearly reshaped completely, the crash had obviously done damage to it.

Not knowing where he was or where he should head, Janus simply decided to climb. The castle was on the highest part of the island, so he would find it eventually this way. Unless it had collapsed from the fall. The stonemasons had built the castle to be tough, but its survival was still under question. Either way, he would have to search.

He began to walk.

-----

"How's he coming along?"

"Not too good. Still no sign of recovery, it may be a while. Maybe a day or maybe weeks. For all I know, it could be forever."

"Oh..."

"The best thing to do is to just let him rest."

"Okay, I'll be outside for a while then."

-----

Janus stumbled on a loose rock and pitched over. His hands swung out by instinct and caught the rock before he fell onto it. Janus pulled himself back up, examining his hands. No scratches or any bruises, he would be okay.

He had been climbing for about 2 hours now. Looking up, he could see that he still needed to climb quite a ways, perhaps a whole other hour. However, Janus was not tired yet. He wasn't even breathing heavily. He could finish the climb.

He took another step, and began to walk again. It was not that much further now. The sun hung overhead, shining dimly through the clouds and dreary air. It was around noon at the moment, though it was still extremely cold. It was getting colder as he climbed.

But at the same time, he didn't feel the chill. 


	7. Part I: False Prophet chapter 6

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 6

"Questionable Sanity"

* * *

_Zeal, the land of dreams, welcomes you_

Janus ignored the returning voices, wishing he could somehow learn their origin. This voice was feminine, soothing. He did not recognize the voice, but was sure he had heard it before somewhere.

He stood at the top of the mountain, staring forward at the ruins that had once been the castle, his home.

The landing had not been nice to it, but it still stood somewhat. Many parts of it had collapsed, and much more of it was cracked, preparing to disintegrate as well. But for now it held.

_Enter Magus_

Janus sighed at the voice, having once again been referred to as another person. He began to walk forward anyhow, stating to the void, "My name is not Magus."

_Would you rather be called Prophet?_

"My name is Janus!" he yelled, unaware that he was losing his temper and possibly his mind.

He stopped walking, standing before the entrance. The door was gone, probably been broken off in the fall. Janus looked up briefly, staring at the front of the ruins. He shook his head and peered back into the depths of the darkness within the walls.

_Then enter...Janus..._

The wizard took a breath, trying to relieve himself of the strain and stress. He was overdoing this, working himself too hard. He was losing it quickly. After he had calmed down a bit, he stepped forward, entering the darkness.

Moments later, a spark of light ignited around his raised hand, guiding him like a torch. After he had prepared himself, he thought back to what he was supposed to do.

_"Go to the ruins of the castle of Zeal. There you will take a book from the library and bring it to me."_

Simple enough. A book. Janus looked about him, trying to remember where the library was kept. He had never read much when he was here as a child.

_Left_

The voice seemed a whisper. But it was guiding him.

"Why are you helping me?" Janus asked, ignoring the directions for the moment.

_I wish to bring together what has been separated_

"Bring together?" Janus was confused for a moment, "You mean me and my sister, don't you?"

No answer came, only the silence and the blowing of the wind outside. Janus snorted in annoyance, then turned left and walked. Most of the floor was chipped and in a few placed, destroyed. He gingerly stepped over these spots, making sure not to step on a place where the floor might fall away.

As he walked however, he began to realize that there were no bodies here, no corpses. There were dozens of people living in the castle when it fell, but where were they?

_Looters did that. Stealing the bodies, looking for money or some clothing. Later, they were thrown into the sea._

Janus stopped to listen to the voice, now sounding sad. It seemed depressed beyond consolation as it depicted what had occurred to the people of Zeal. Janus didn't understand this, but didn't feel the need to ask for elaborations.

_People destroy each other. However, I was able to bring myself above this. I began to think of myself as something above humans, I began to think I was **not**_ human at all. That's where I was wrong. I was merely more subtle in my destroying my fellow man. I was worse, because I could not admit it.

Janus suddenly realized that the voice was no longer female, but male. Somewhere, a different person had begun to speak. He started to walk again, pondering on this, even as the voice continued to speak.

_I then decided that the only way to be above humankind was to destroy it. I am no longer human now, I am my own race, my own species. I am above people, because I can now see the necessity of what I do. You will see this too. Soon._

"What are you talking about?"

_You will see._

It was no surprise to him that the voices were now conversing with him. They had started out as separate, making him feel like he was eavesdropping upon them. Now he talked and listened to them like they were in the same room as he was. If he had known fully what he was doing, he would think himself insane.

He stepped over a collapsed portion of the floor and found himself standing in what used to be the library. Aisles were knocked over, and books were scattered everywhere. Mostly upon the floor.

Janus stepped into the room, forgetting about the voices and bent to pick up the nearest book to him. He stared at the cover for a moment. It was completely blank, simply a red covering. He quickly rubbed his face with his free hand as he opened the book with the other for a quick glance at what was inside.

His face rubbing quickly became eye rubbing as he tried to see the words inside the pages. He couldn't read them. The words seemed but a blur to his eyes and he couldn't clear it up. Finally, angry, he slammed the book shut and hooked it under his arm, preparing to leave. He could decipher it later. Besides, the person had not specified which book, even indecipherable books would work.

He turned to leave, but another book had caught his eyes. He turned back and looked at the cover.

**Antold**

"What the...?" he whispered, walking over and bending forward to pick the book up.

He quickly opened the book to the first page and found but two words written there.

**Antold [D]antol(d)**

He turned the page.

**Antold [D]antol(d) Da[l]nto(l)**

Entranced by this strange turn of events, he turned the last page. He was unsure what this was, and it was starting to frighten him a bit.

**Antold [D]antol(d) Da[l]nto(l) Dal(n)to[n] Dalton**

_**Dalton**_

"What is this?!" Janus said aloud, the question targetted at the now silent voices around him.

He turned the book over and looked at the back cover.

**Azel [Z]a(z)el Z[e]a(e)l Zeal**

_Zeal. Dalton and Zeal._ The names quickly raced through his mind once more.

Someone was playing tricks on him.

Janus threw the book to the floor and turned to run out of the room, but found himself face to face with Antold.

"What are you doing here Dalton? I told you to sta--"

Azel entered behind the captain, quiet as always. Janus glared at her for a moment, then continued, "I told you to stay on the boat; both of you!"

"Well, Magus--" Antold began.

"My name is Janus," Janus said through clenched teeth, "Get it right."

"Then do not be calling me Dalton. My name is Antold."

_Did I call him Dalton?_ Janus thought, trying to remember.

"That's debatable at the moment," Janus said, not loosening his dark look one bit.

"How so?"

Janus turned to pick up the book he had recently thrown to the ground, but found it was missing. He quickly scoured the ground around him, trying to find where it could have landed. It was gone.

"I ask again, how so?" Antold pressed.

"Give me a second!" Janus snapped, then dived forward and began to rummage through the pile of books.

"I have given you two days already. I can't spare any more time, Magus," Antold said, breaking Janus from his digging.

"I've only been gone for a few hours, you stupid old--" Janus began, not bothering to fix the 'Magus' slip this time.

"You've been gone for two days. I am hardly stupid and quite young compared to you, so don't start throwing insults my way," Antold snarled at Janus.

"You're lying to me," Janus said, "Just like you lied about your name."

"What are you talking about?"

"These--_this_ book that I found here. Antold is an anagram for Dalton. Just as Azel is an anagram for Zeal."

"I don't--" Antold tried to cut him off, but Janus continued.

"Tell me what's going on right now," Janus said, his voice dark; even darker than it had been moments before.

"I don't understand what you are ranting about!" Antold finally yelled.

Janus reached out and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and picked him up from the ground with remarkable strength, "I want to know what you want with me! The 'Magus' remarks, the names, the appearances! Tell me or I will kill you on the spot!"

_Just what I'd expect from you, Magus._

"My name is not Magus!" Janus threw Antold to the ground and spun toward the voice.

Nothing but an empty room faced him.

_Maybe not your name of choice, but your mind, body, and soul is that of Magus._

Antold slowly stood up, facing Janus. But instead of fear, he had a face of satisfaction; as did the silent Azel. They watched calmly as Janus argued with himself.

"I am NOT Magus! I am Janus!"

The book slipped out of his hold, and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Janus went to the ground in anger, attempting to pick it up.

His face came in front of a book, a different book than the one he had dropped. On the cover, read "We know who you are, Magus. Why don't you?"

Janus froze, staring at the book in fear. His eyes darted about, eying others. The books were all the same. Same color, same size. Same title.

Janus yelled, picking up the nearest book and hurling it across the room. It slammed into the far wall and bounced off, landing atop a small pile of books; a pile of identical books.

_The only way to be above humankind is to destroy it. Help me accomplish this._

"Get out of my head!" Janus yelled, clutching his hands to head ears.

_I can't. I **am** your head; your mind._

"Shut up!"

_Break, my servant. Be my body and I will be your mind. Together we can create an omnipotent soul._

Janus turned from the library, stumbling forward and falling onto his face. He felt no pain, and stood up to run out of the room. He prepared to push Antold out of the way, but neither of the two were present. He was alone. Janus stumbled out of the library and began to backtrack his way out of the palace.

_Give me reign so that I may forge my dark prophecy. You are a false prophet, I am the true oracle, the true heralder of what is to become. Break!_

Somewhere behind him, laughter that sounded almost exactly like him cascaded to his ears, following the words. The laughter was drowned out by Janus' screaming, however. He finally exited the palace, but continued to run. He was unable to determine where he was.

Behind him, the palace faded away. And behind every step he took, so did the island. 


	8. Part I: False Prophet chapter 7

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 7

"One Last Quest"

* * *

Janus finally reached the beach where the boat had landed. He wasn't surprised when he found the beach empty, however.

He was sweating profusely from the stress he was undergoing, both physically and mentally. Someone was playing games with him, and he had a very good guess as to who was the manipulator.

He continued to sprint to the beach, despite the lack of a boat and simply jumped when he reached the wave line. Tuning his magic, he pulled himself into the air and began to fly toward the gate, where he would return to his own time.

But before he had made it very far, there was a wrenching in the air, like a heavy, brief gust of wind. He nearly lost control as he began gyrating in the air, trying to rekindle his magic. The wind abruptly stopped and he found himself falling towards the freezing waters. He quickly wrapped his cloak around him as a shield.

Then he struck the water hard. There was a loud smack from the impact as water was displaced grudgingly. The breath was knocked out of him in a rush and several bruises were formed. The cold water quickly caught ahold of him, numbing the pain of the impact he couldn't feel anyhow. He quickly threw his cape away and fluttered madly to get back to the surface before he involuntarily inhaled to replace the breath that had been knocked out of him.

He broke the surface with a wheezing gasp, his face already turning blue. Water in his hair quickly turned to ice from the freezing winds and he felt something pinching on his face, knowing that the water was freezing there too.

When his breathing had returned to something close to normal, he gave a quick glance back at the island to see what had caused the burst of air. The island wasn't there.

_Maybe I got turned around from the impact,_ Janus thought reassuringly, sluggishly spinning around in the water.

But he was alone in the ocean. Nothing around him all the way to the horizons. The island had disappeared. Nothing at all remained.

Janus slapped the water, then tried once again to gather his magic. He slowly rose from the water, giving his head a quick shake to throw some of the ice out. When he was out, he gave a shuddering sigh and finally turned to continue to his destination.

_What's going on?_

-----

Janus stormed into the basement of his castle, walking straight to the center of the braziers and setting them alight with his own magic. The flames danced happily, stinging his eyes for a moment, but he didn't care. He looked around him briefly, looking for the stranger.

"I'm back, where are you?!" he yelled, much louder than necessary.

_Welcome back, Magus._

Janus ignored the false name, but replied to the voice, "Shut up, Ozzie! I want nothing to do with your pointless ramblings. I've had enough of this!"

"Quite so."

Janus spun to the voice of the stranger, but there was nobody around him. He quickly threw his head about, trying to find the voice's owner. No one was in the room.

"Show yourself!" he finally yelled, "I am tired of talking to phantoms!"

Somebody laughed in the distance, a short chuckle. He couldn't tell who it was, but was fairly certain that it was the stranger. The chuckle ended, and the voice returned, "Out of the question. You seem to be out of control at the moment. I'll take my chances here."

"I've had enough of these games! Show yourself and tell me what you're doing; tell me why you're doing this!" Janus continued to pivot around, though he knew he wouldn't find the person, he was nearing hysterics.

"You are full of questions, aren't you?" the voice replied sarcastically.

"And you are full of distrust," Janus shot back.

"I have reasons."

Janus shook his head, giving a short and quiet bark of laughter, "And I don't?"

"Give me the book and I will give you your final assignment. Then answers will be found." the voice sounded testy now.

Janus reached under his cloak for it, then remembered that he had dropped it back at Zeal. He slowly dropped his hand and peered darkly into the area around him, "I seem to have dropped it."

There was silence for a moment, the stranger was obviously thinking things over. Finally it spoke again, "No bother...Just accept your final quest, and you will have what you want."

"And what will you get out of this?" Janus replied.

"What has been split, will be reunited."

Janus flinched. He had heard the same thing from the voices in Zeal. They wanted to reunite him with his sister. But there was no ulterior motive that he could discern at the moment. The figure and the voices were tied together.

"You simply wish to reunite us, me and Schala? If you wanted that so badly, then you wouldn't be sending me on these pointless quests. I want to know what is going on! I'm being haunted by ghosts and voices! I _know_ you are behind this and I want my answers!"

Janus sent out a scan with his mind, prying for the figure. Caught off guard, the stranger wasn't able to throw him away until the last second. Still unable to get information, Janus had at least been able to gather his location.

He started to run that way, but struck a barrier. He rebounded off of the invisible wall, falling onto the ground. He slowly started to stand back up, but suddenly something pressed him to the ground; another barrier. Janus struggled against it, but it was too heavy.

"You will get your answers when you complete what I have assigned to you," the voice was still without an owner and Janus couldn't seem to gather his magic to search again, "Perform this task and get your sister. That easy."

The pressure increased a bit, "Do you accept?"

Janus pushed futilely against the barrier for another moment, then sank back to the ground. It was pointless to try, he had drained a lot of his magic from other stuff as it was, "I accept. But this is the _last_."

"Good...Very good. As for your job, climb to Denadoro Peak and bring me a rock," it was another stupid quest, "And this _is_ the last. Trust me."

Trust was the last thing on Janus' mind.

The pressure holding Janus down disappeared and he was quickly to his feet. He calmly dusted himself off, looking around him. Finally, he spoke, "Who are you? Answer me that. You owe me a name at the very least."

"As of two years ago, I have no name. But you may call me Vili for now."

Then the flames went out.

"Vili..." Janus repeated thoughtfully.

He turned and left the castle.

-----

"Is he still unconscious?"

"Yeah, it's starting to look pretty bleak."

"Let's keep trying. I don't want this to get worse."

"Me either. This is the best I can do for now, though." 


	9. Part I: False Prophet chapter 8

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 8

"Answers"

* * *

"I know you're there...Speak to me!" Janus whispered harshly to the bodiless voices he assumed were still around.

Nothing answered his words, however. Janus scowled, but continued to climb Denadoro. He had been climbing for a short time now, around twenty minutes. Despite the obvious wind, it wasn't cold. He pointed out to himself that he wasn't high enough. But it still worried him, to a degree.

This was the final part of his enigmatic quests, but he was no further in figuring out what was going on than he was when he began. All he had was a name. Vili.

The only reason he was doing this was the small chance he had of seeing his sister again. No matter how small, he had to take that chance. It was all he had now, this drive to find her. The drive scared him, it was this unwavering march to a goal, despite all consequences, that reminded him of Magus so much--

Janus shook his head, he could not think of Magus at the moment. Magus was gone and no amount of voices were going to force him back.

Almost as if on cue, the voices returned.

_"How much further, Cyrus?"_

The voice of the boy was new to Janus, but he already knew who it was.

_"Don't worry, we'll be there shortly."_

Janus shuddered violently. It appeared that this wasn't going to be very fun at the peak. He shut the voices out of his mind as best he could and trudged forward.

-----

"Is he all right?"

"I'm not sure...Quick, put him back on the cot."

"Okay...What happened to him?"

"He fell out. He must have rolled over or something.

"Does this mean he's starting to wake up?"

"I'm not sure..."

-----

_"Did you get it, did you beat that monster?!"_

The voice sounded overexcited, almost childish. Something Janus would never suspect coming from Glenn. But the voice he heard was definitely his.

_"Yes, now we can surely defeat Magus's minions."_

_"And Magus himself, right Cyrus?"_

_"Wrong..."_

Janus flinched at the new voice of Magus. He wanted to shut out the noises, but couldn't for some reason. He listened as the argument advanced, voices became louder and louder, more clear and audible. Then suddenly, he was actually _seeing_ the drama unfolding before his eyes.

Before him stood four figures, obviously transparent, but there nonetheless. Janus looked from Glenn to Cyrus, to Ozzie, and finally at himself, Magus.

_I am not Magus!_ he mentally reminded himself harshly.

His thoughts silenced instantly when there was a bright flash of light. His head whipped around back to the fight and he saw that Cyrus was now burning. He had missed most of the argument. He continued to stare at the burning body, even as Glenn teetered and fell, falling off of the edge.

The body continued to burn and Janus slowly tore his eyes off of it, looking up at Magus. Then he gasped.

Magus was looking right at him.

_"Are you ready to return to your destiny?"_

Janus stared at the figure, his eyes narrowing into a scowl. Magus patiently waited. Behind him, Ozzie slowly faded away, but Janus didn't notice. He also didn't notice that the burning corpse below him had also faded away. He only saw Magus.

"No, and I never will be." he replied, finally.

"Too bad," Magus replied.

This time Janus did realize something. Magus was no longer a voice, he was really there. The transparencies were gone, he was staring face to face with his other personality.

"Toooo bad," Magus repeated, shaking his head slightly.

Then the world around them went white and Janus shielded his eyes. A few seconds later, he removed his arms. The world around him was still white, but he could see Magus in front of him.

Expecting an attack, he quickly readied his magic. But Magus just laughed at his attempts and turned away. He started to walk off.

"Wait!" Janus yelled, dropping his spell, "Where are you going? Where am I?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Magus said, still not turning back.

Then the white around Janus was suddenly flushed with colors and he found himself standing on Denadoro again.

"Wha...?" he scanned the area around himself.

_"Let it begin."_ replied the voice of Magus.

Before him, Cyrus and Magus reappeared. And like before Cyrus burned. Janus shook his head, he couldn't tell what was going on.

The area went white again, but for much shorter this time. Now he found himself standing at the head of the Mystic army. Mystics slaughtering people and Magus laughing. Each individual death was presented before Janus, forcing him to view it. He couldn't shield his eyes, couldn't close them. The horror of what he had done was unavoidable.

A brief flash of white passed by and he now stood in Zeal. Inside the mammon machine. However, he was all alone.

_"You waited so long to challenge Lavos. Imagine how many people died because of your delay?"_

"End this, now!" Janus yelled.

The white light returned and he once again reviewed Cyrus's death. Before he could say anything, it was gone and the slaughtering army returned. Seconds later, Zeal was before him. The pattern began to flash before his eyes.

"I said end it!" Janus yelled again.

_"Why should I?"_

Cyrus stumbled to his knees before Janus. He looked up straight at him with dying eyes, then he gasped as blood began to pour out of him. Janus reached out, but felt nothing. Cyrus fell to the ground and disappeared.

_"So you have learned pity? You have become weak after I left."_

The images continued to flash by at an alarming speed. Janus shut his eyes, but they would not hold out the view. Finally, he himself fell to his knees, "Stop this! End it now!"

_"But I am you and you are me, if you want **me** to stop it, couldn't you stop it yourself?"_

"I am _not_ you!" Janus looked up, but could see nothing but the constant destruction of his past, "I am Janus!"

"You are the body of Magus! Accept that information!" Magus slowly walked out of nothingness to step before him, "We are the same person, you have just forgotten what your purpose is."

"I am Janus," Janus repeated quietly.

"Then Janus is Magus," Magus shook his head, "We are one."

"We are separate--"

"We are the same person!"

The world was suddenly plunged into the white light once more. Janus looked around, panicked, as a forest came into view around him. Glenn's forest. In front of him, stood another Janus. The replica was walking down the trail before him, with a distant look on his face.

"Who is that?" Magus asked.

"It...It's me," Janus said as he started to walk, following the copy.

The white flash returned and he found himself standing yet again in the forest. This time, he was by Glenn's home. Before him, Janus and Glenn were attacking each other. Janus was winning.

"So you agree that that person is you..." Magus taunted.

"This isn't true, I never did this," Janus said, "It's just a false illusion."

"How are you so sure?"

"I think I would know if I attacked an ally," Janus replied sarcastically.

Finally, Glenn fell over, badly injured. Janus, with no remorse on his face, turned and stumbled out of the woods. Moments later, everything went black.

"You did this, Janus," Magus spoke finally, "I am drawing this and all events from your mind."

"_Our_ minds, Magus," Janus corrected, "I would never do--"

"So you accept that we are the same?" Magus seemed to be smiling.

Janus was silent. He glared at Magus, whom calmly eyed him back.

Finally, Janus spoke, "You have no power over me. I am my own person. Leave me be."

"I have all the power I need over you," Magus replied.

Then Magus faded away. Before Janus could respond, the images returned, flashing before his eyes at rapid speeds. This time, Glenn's attack was added. Janus instinctively shut his eyes, but like before, it didn't help.

Then he yelled and fell to the ground.

-----

"Oh good, he's finally waking up!"

"He is? That's great!"

"Hurry, get some water for him. He'll probably be thirsty."

"And some food? He might be hungry, too."

"Okay, get whatever you think'll be necessary." 


	10. Part I: False Prophet chapter 9

Chrono Trigger Prophecies

by

Jerm

Chapter 9

"Illusions and Dilusions"

* * *

"Magus?"

Janus slowly lifted his head to the voice. The flashing images were now gone, but his mind's eye was still flashing them unconsciously, almost as if they had been burned into his head. His real eyes, however, were looking at something different. Before him was a wooden wall.

Janus shook his head feverishly and looked again. Then he realized that it wasn't a wall. He was looking at a ceiling. Looking about him more thoroughly, he discovered that he was laying in a bed inside a room.

"Magus, are you finally awake?" the voice came again.

The voice was coming from the other side of a door. Janus quickly jumped out of his bed, then stumbled. He quickly caught himself, and a wave of nausea overcame him.

The room was slowly rocking, indicating that he was now on a boat, the rocking was probably causing the nausea. And the voice was quite familiar. He fought down the sick feeling and hobbled to the door.

The person on the other side knocked on the door some more, "Magus? It's almost noon!"

Janus shook his head, wondering what was going on. He reached out and wrenched open the door, revealing Antold.

"We'll be at the island in almost an hour," Antold said as Janus stared at him, "I was thinking you might want some time to get ready--"

"Dalton!" Janus stumbled to the side as a sudden turn in the boat caught him off guard, but pulled himself back and prepared to attack Antold.

Antold fell back instantly, "What do you think you're doing? We've gone over this before!"

"Don't lie, Dalton," Janus snarled, "On the island, I saw--"

"Island? But we haven't even reached it yet," Antold shook his head, "You overslept a bit, you must have been dreaming or something."

"No..." Janus shook his head in return, "Something's going on."

"Just a dream," Antold said, "Calm down a bit and meet me up on the deck. Sailor's are usually susceptible to the supernatural and omens, and I'm no exception. You can tell me what happened."

"Just a dream...?" Janus repeated.

"See you in a few minutes," Antold said turning and walking back to the stairway that led to the deck.

"All just a dream..." Janus said, shutting his door.

-----

Five minutes later, Antold turned to the opening door. Janus stepped out, looking much stronger than he had appeared earlier. He seemed to have regained himself a bit after thinking through things.

Janus walked to the railing by Antold and simply looked out at the ocean. He didn't say anything, just stared away. Antold finally became impatient and began the conversation.

"So how ya feelin' now, Magus?" he asked.

Then Janus smiled. The smile stayed for a moment, then disappeared. Janus did not respond.

"I take that as an 'ok.'" Antold said, then sighed, "Do you feel like talking at all?"

Janus remained silent a bit longer. Antold shook his head and began to turn around.

"I know what's happening now," Janus finally spoke, nearly startling the turning captain.

"You do? That's good to hear," Antold said happily, though there was an apprehensive look on his face, "I'd hate to bring a confused person out in the middle of nowhere...So what's happenin'?"

"Nothing."

Antold scratched his head and returned to the railing, "Nuthin', eh? How's that?"

"This is all just a dream," Janus smiled again, "It isn't real, I've been asleep the whole time, and I'm still asleep. THAT's why I couldn't feel the cold or the pain. THAT's why these things are haunting my mind. I'm just having a nightmare."

"Very interesting--"

"I'm not finished, Antold," Janus interrupted, "Before all this happened, I was flying through the icy cold air of Zeal. That was before I returned to my castle. Apparently, I must have lost consciousness from the cold while returning home."

Janus began laughing. Antold stared at him. However, it wasn't a look of wariness or surprise, it was a look of calculating thoughtfullness. Janus' hands gripped the railing.

"I'm now lying in some snowbank in the middle of nowhere, freezing to death in my sleep!" Janus said in between laughs, "I'm going to die in all likelyhood."

"I think you're taking this too far, Magus," Antold said finally.

Janus ignored him and his 'Magus' slip. He released the railing with one hand and pulled out his scythe, which he had tucked into his belt before leaving his room. He snapped his wrist and the scythe awoke, the blade swinging out and the staff extending.

"No...THIS is going too far," Janus said, smiling.

He then took the weapon in both hands with the pole sticking up in the air, and before Antold could stop him, gutted himself with it. The blade cut cleanly into him, as if he didn't have ribs. No blood issued forth.

Antold watched it all with a look of indifference. Janus felt uneasy looking at the blade sticking out of his chest, almost shuddering. It was a natural reaction to this though. Viewing your own death in a dream always seems so startling, even if you anticipate it.

Finally, he pulled it out and resheathed it. Antold shrugged, however, "So? You're a magic user, you could do that anyway."

Janus shook his head, "You don't uderstand, that wasn't for your benefit. YOU already know I'm dreaming, you're not even real. I was doing this for my own. I'm dreaming this up."

Then suddenly blood began to pool onto his chest, through his cape. Janus gasped quickly and stumbled back, realeasing the railing. Blood quickly dripped down his legs and onto the deck, pooling slowly and leaving a trail behind him as he fell away. He finally tripped over his feet and fell onto his back.

"What's going on?" he yelled, though he wasn't sure who could answer him.

A pressence entered his senses and suddenly he understood.

_"I thought that you would like to see that. I thought it was quite funny, myself."_

The figure laughed quickly at this and Janus slowly stood up, looking around. Antold was staring at him with a usual indifferent look on his face, and didn't seem to be doing anything.

"I know this is a dream, Magus. You can stop with the games and stupid illusions now!"

_"These aren't games, they are **tests**."_

Something began to materialize before him, the air wavering in front of him as it appeared. Black began to materialize, starting on the deck and slowly growing up. Finally, the wavering stopped and a black cloaked figure stood before him.

"Magus, you can't toy with me. If we are the same person, I'm just as strong as you are. What you are doing is pointless," Janus stated.

Magus shook his head, "In body, we would be. But, like you have stated, this is a dream. This is a battle of the minds, in which anything can happen. We are two personalities, two people that will take this knowledge to two different ends."

"Then why are you doing this? What's the point?" Janus was beginning to sound angry, "I'm asleep in the coldest environment imaginable. That body is going to die any time now. You have nothing to gain by driving me out of a corpse."

"Have you forgotten that vision I showed you?" Magus smiled slightly, "You are _not_ under a ton of snow in the middle of a blizzard. You, or should I say, _I_ went to the Cursèd Woods to finish old business."

Janus remained silent, expecting more of the story.

Magus obliged and continued, "You _did_ fall under while in Zeal. That was when I was able to take control. You see, we are two personalities in the same body, and only one can take hold at a time, and the owner depends on the people, things, and events around him. But when one is exausted from holding down the other, the other can usurp the mind and body. I did just that when you fell unconscious.

"You first retook control when I returned to Zeal. When we saw Schala. Between then and recently, I was unable to reestablish command."

"If you are in control, why are you here and not 'outside' slaughtering the rest of the world?" Janus asked, sarcasm abundant in his voice.

"We fall back to my battle with Glenn. I was wounded afterwards, as was he. He will probably die. I fell away in an attempt to rejuvinate myself, but it was not possible. The body now lies in the woods somewhere, unconscious. The body is too mentally exausted to be conscious, so we are both 'shoved' into the subconscious together.

"When the body reawakens, one of us will take control. The fastest one, or the strongest one. I'm not quite done with my revenge on the others, you see. I'm not just handing over my control."

Janus nodded, understanding the other's actions, but not accepting. He would not go down without a fight either. "And when will our 'host' reawaken?"

"Soon, very soon," Magus said, "As you can see, it's now or never for me."

Before Janus could react, Magus had his scythe out and was striking at him. The blade cut into his chest horizontally, creating a perfect '' in it. Then, instead of drawing the blade out, he heaved with incredible strength and Janus left the ground.

Magus held him up several feet off of the ground, inspecting him. Janus grabbed the staff of the scythe, attempting to pull himself off. No blood poured out of him, but he didn't care about that.

"Unfortunately, a physical fight will not work. We are both 'entities' within the real body, nothing more than avatars created from our minds, created in a likeness in how we percieve ourselves," Magus explained calmly.

Janus looked behind him for an instant, at the railing. But Antold was now gone, "And him?" he asked about the missing person.

"Something created from my mind. We are sharing the same 'unconscious world.' What I place in this world will be in your vision as well. We can combat each other as though we were two separate people here."

Janus smiled, "Then let's see..."

Something grabbed Magus from behind, pulling him away and through the air. Magus was caught off guard and dropped his scythe as he was tossed. He hurtled through the air, finally landing on the deck near the tiller wheel. The scythe fell to the ground, along with Janus. Janus pulled out the blade, then tossed it overboard.

In front of him, Glenn slowly walked toward Magus. Janus concentrated his mind, causing the Glenn aparition to draw his sword, the Masamune. A weakness to all magics and those who use it. Something that Magus feared.

Magus rolled out of the way, indicating that the fear was overtaking him. The blade cut into the ship. Magus was on his feet in an instant, and before Janus could think Glenn's next maneuver up, he had ahold of the frog and had hefted him overboard.

"Not bad, but you're still a rookie when it comes to that," Magus taunted.

Behind him, Azel and Antold stepped forward from the ether around him. "But rookies won't cut it. It takes a pro to control two at once."

Janus' attention was taken by something else, however. He could feel a slight tugging upon him, something pulling on him. For some reason, he couldn't tell what direction, however. He looked at Magus, who continued to talk.

_I'm waking up!_ Janus thought to himself, _He's probably recieving the same tug, but hasn't noticed it since he's busy talking._

Janus quickly reflected on Magus's earlier words, _"When the body reawakens, one of us will take control. The fastest one, or the strongest one."_

_The fastest one._

"If you plan on trying to create people to use against me, I'd hope--" Magus continued, but was cut off.

"Bye, Magus," Janus interrupted, "I'm heading back to the real world.

Then he concentrated and the world around him shattered like glass.

-----

"I've got the water."

"Good get it over here, he's still not completely awake, but he's close."

The figure with the water handed the cup to the other, "Hold this, I'll go get some bread."

"Hurry, Lucca. It's happening," the kneeling figure said suddenly.

Then the sleeping figure opened his eyes. 


	11. Part I: False Prophet chapter 10

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 10

"A World of Confrontations"

* * *

"Thank God you're finally awake," Marle exclaimed, handing the tired figure some water.

He took it without question and began to drink. While he did so, Lucca reentered the room with some bread. She handed it to Marle, who accepted it and turned to take the empty glass of water.

"Here you go," she said, handing the bread over.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Lucca asked curiously.

Marle stood from her kneeling position and walked over to refill the cup with water as Lucca took a seat herself to listen to the story.

"Magus..." the figure spoke in a wheezing voice, "He attacked me."

"Why would he do that? I thought we were on even sides with him," Marle queried.

The figure, Glenn, shook his head. He took another bite of bread, then continued, "I have no idea, it was sudden. He seemed different than he has appeared before, he seemed to have a hatred for me."

Glenn finished off the bread and Marle handed him the water. He took a drink as his free hand began to feel along for the bandages he knew were there. "Did you see him?"

Lucca shook her head, "No, you were lying there alone."

"I was able to wound him heavily, he could not have gone far," Glenn remarked, leaning back into his 'bed,' "I will search for his body when I am rejuvinated."

"No, you won't," Lucca interrupted, "We'll do it for you. You still need to rest."

Glenn coughed a bit, then spoke again, "What brought you here, anyway? It find it a large coincidence that a time so close upon my injury, you come to visit."

Marle smiled, "I guess it would be something of a coincidence. But the five year anniversary for stopping Lavos is in two weeks and we'd decided to come here and invite you to a reunion."

"Reunion..." Glenn mumbled, "Has it been five years already?"

"Yeah," Lucca added, "but being a coincidence or not, we're lucky we were able to find you in time."

"Where is Crono, then?" Glenn added, "Did he forgo the trip?"

"He came," Marle assured Glenn, "We sent him to Dorino to get some medical supplies for you. He should be back in a couple days."

Glenn closed his eyes and nodded, falling asleep once again. Lucca and Marle looked at each other as and simply nodded. Something was wrong, and they both knew it.

-----

The white brilliance around Janus slowly faded, being replaced by black. He didn't know what he was doing, but felt that he was heading in the right direction. Slowly, he began to grasp the consciousness that was becoming evident within his host. He would have to make it, if Magus was to take control again, something bad would definitely happen.

Then pain struck him, causing him to flinch back. He balled himself up within the blackness around him, shuddering from the immense suffering he was suddenly presented with. He knew that he was indeed waking up.

Then the world around him blurred, the black becoming fuzzy and shifting; color began to seep into his vision, swirling around him in a confusing mix. Noise, too began to reach him, though he could not distinguish any of it yet.

Janus felt something hard press against his side, something cold. The colors continued to shift, slowly focusing into something. He finally realized that the noise he was hearing was the noises of a forest.

The pain continued, but he was able to bear it now. He slowly opened his eyes, causing the colors to focus. Though he could still not see very well, he knew that he was looking at trees that grew around him. He was back.

_"Not so fast."_

Something suddenly tore into his mind, causing his head to feel like it was bursting. Janus yelled and grabbed his temple, his veins sticking out in his red face. The pain intensified and he reached out, grasping the ground in front of him. Slowly, he began to pull himself, crawling towards a destination that he didn't care about.

_"It's not complete yet, I still have partial control."_

Magus's voice was filled with hatred and contempt for Janus, obviously due to the fact that he was taking over what Magus thought rightfully his. Janus continued to crawl through the grass, crying out from the stabbed pain in his head.

The he blacked out.

-----

"Did you hear something?" Marle asked, tilting her head.

Lucca nodded, "I think."

The screams became louder, allowing the two to pinpoint its location. Quickly, they broke into a run and raced through the woods, toward the mystery. But before they had made it very far, the yelling suddenly stopped. Silence returned.

They both slowed to a walk and began to look around, searching for where the voice had come from. Nothing but trees reached their eyes. They had lost the trail.

"I think it's over here somewhere," Lucca said hesitantly, heading to her left.

Marle shrugged and continued forward. If they both scoured the area separately, one of them would find the voice. She hurdled through the forest quickly, stepping over rocks and fallen trees, looking for a sign of some kind. Then Lucca' voice came from behind her.

"Found him!"

-----

Janus slowly opened his eyes again, peering through the pain and blur to see someone approaching his body. The person slowly stepped over to him and carefully squatted down in front of him, allowing him to see it was Lucca.

"Help...me," he said hoarsely.

Lucca didn't respond. She looked over her shoulder, as if expecting someone else to come. Then he felt her hands on his arms as she attempted to pull him up. She dragged him slowly, finally putting his back up against a tree trunk. Then she stepped away and examined him. Behind her, Marle slowly stepped into the open.

Janus stared up at the two, wondering how they had reached this place, why they were here. They looked at each other, then back to him. Finally, Lucca spoke, "Why did you do it, Magus?"

_Magus._

Janus shook his head, repeating, "Help me...Please."

"Why? You tried to kill Glenn," Marle pointed out, "You did this to yourself."

"NO!" Janus flinched in pain from the strain, but pressed on, "It was Magus, I did. . ."

He found that he was having trouble speaking now, and his vision was darkening. He was losing it again. And if that happened, Magus would regain control. He looked up at the two pleadingly.

Marle shook her head, "We'll talk about this later. For the moment, we're taking you back to Glenn's home so we can sort out what's going on."

"Yeah," Lucca agreed, "You'd better get some rest now Magus, this trip's not going to be pleasant, considering we don't have a stretcher for you."

_"Yes. Go to sleep."_

"No," Janus shook his head, "I...won't le-let..."

"You've exhausted yourself, Magus," Lucca said, a look of dislike on her face.

Janus shook his head painfully. Marle sighed at this, then pointed at him with a look of concentration on her face. "I'm afraid you don't have a say in this," she said, releasing the spell.

The energies erupted around Janus in a soothing touch. They clouded their way into his head, attempting to slow the supply of blood enough to cause him to fall asleep. Janus fought against it, trying to find a way to prevent it.

_"Would you consider this the biggest mistake in her life?"_

Janus yelled at the voice, causing Marle and Lucca to jump back. They could not hear Magus, apparently. Marle didn't relent in her spell, however. Janus began to twist and writhe as he tried to fight it, then he slid off of the trunk and fell over onto his back, grunting with pain.

_"Soon, soon, soon..."_

"Shut up!" Janus yelled, rolling over onto his stomach and trying once again to crawl away.

"You're losing the little respect I hold for you," Marle said, "You attacked a friend and I'm not going to put up with anything you say or do."

He couldnt' fight it any longer. He was too weak; physically from his wounds, and mentally from his struggle against Magus. Slowly, his eyes began to close. He didn't give up, however.

_"Sleep, sleep, sleep..."_

"About time," Marle said, as his eyes shut fully and he began to lose focus on his surroundings.

Before he fell away into oblivion, he heard one last statement.

_"Be my body and I will be your mind."_

-----

"Geez, he can put up a struggle," Lucca said, bending over and picking up Magus by the legs.

Marle reached out and grasped his arms, pulling him of the ground. She grunted from the exercise, he was a bit heavy, "...Something seems all wrong about this though."

"Exactly. I guess that's why you decided not to kill him," Lucca replied.

"I decided not to kill him because I couldn't. He would have clobbered me if I tried."

Lucca shook her head, "He can't, he's been drained by the Masamune."

"I guess I didn't think about that," Marle said dubiously.

"Whatever," Lucca finished, "You know something's up just as much as I do."

"Li--" Marle began.

Then there was a great force in the air between them, centering around Magus. A rippling burst of energy erupted, striking both of them and throwing them away. The body fell to the ground roughly as the other two were thrown into the forest.

Slowly, Magus began to stand. He spread out his hands, then focused his mind. Wounds along his body slowly began to seal up, bruises softening back to a normal skin color. Marle and Lucca apprehensively stood, watching this with a look that came close to fear.

When most of the wounds were healed, Magus stopped and began walking away. Toward Glenn's hut. Lucca balled up her courage and chased after him, Marle trailing. "Stop, Magus!"

She was once again hurled through the air by his rejuvinated magic, flying past Marle and nearly hitting the princess. Marle glanced back to see Lucca strike a tree, wishing she had brought her crossbow. Lucca slowly and falteringly stood back up, indicating that she was okay. Marle turned back to Magus, preparing another sleep spell.

Magus noticed this, however, and turned to face her. Before she could release her magic, his was racing toward her. the essence struck her, and Marle suddenly found herself surrounded by flames. Incredible heat beat at her, and she felt her hair singing. In a instinctive act to survive, she changed her spell around before releasing it.

Ice sprung up around her, blocking off the fire, but at the same time sealing her for the moment. She looked through the blurry lens of the ice at Magus, who was now concentrating on Lucca.

The fires around her died away and she removed the ice. She looked at him for a moment, then tried another approach, "What is happening with you, Magus?"

Magus turned back to her and smiled. It wasn't a smile of reassurance or of happiness, either. Marle realized right then that she was in too deep.

Before she could do anything however, the ground around Magus erupted in a spray of fire, dirt and rocks. Marle looked behind her to see that Lucca had just used some magic. Lucca quickly ran up beside Marle, "Are you okay?"

Marle nodded, "So far."

The debris cleared, revealing a cut and bruised Magus. A shield glowed around him, indicating that he had prevented most of the damage. He dropped the shield, then spread his hands again, "Now it ends."

The earth at his feet, broken and scorched, began to shift and tremble. Slowly, Magus lifted off of the ground with levitation. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, putting his full concentration into this deathblow.

"What's going on?" Marle asked, taking an uneasy step backwards.

Then the shifting spread out from its focal point under Magus, starting slow, but building speed. It swept out in a circular path all around him, the circle increasing in size.

"Um, run," Lucca said quickly.

"What?" Marle turned to Lucca questioningly, but was facing thin air. She tilted her head back a bit farther to see that Lucca was already several paces ahead of her; Marle didn't need any further prodding.

She ran, catching up with Lucca slowly.

Then there was a blast behind them, the noise almost deafening. A shockwave screamed out of Magus, spreading out quickly. Rocks under it were tossed into the air with a violent force and trees caught in its path were blown over.

Marle didn't look back, however. She increased her speed and found that Lucca was now lagging behind. That was changed a moment later when the shaking caused her to stumble a bit. Without so much as slowing down, Lucca grabbed her arm in passing, hauling her to her feet. The wrenching hurt, but Marle didn't care at all.

She felt herself being pushed from behind now, showing that the shockwave was catching up to her. Then she lost contact with the ground as she was flung into the air. Lucca attempted to hold her grip, but was pulled back. She lost her hold and fell onto her back as Marle was lost from sight. She felt rather than saw as something large came at her.

Moments later, the devastation was over.

-----

Inside the Cursèd Woods, there was now a large circle of destruction. Fallen and blackened trees smoked atop uneven and broken rock and soil. In a circle with a diameter of four hundred yards the remnants of the spell sat.

In the smoke, a figure slowly walked. No sign of remorse existed on his face, no sign of any emotions whatsoever. Just a look of unending and frightening calmness.

Magus looked about him for a moment, peering for possible remains of the two. No sign as of yet, they would most like be buried under debris, however. Magus smiled for a moment, then turned and walked away. He would return to Glenn's home and finish the job.

Glenn and the Masamune were the only two threats posed against him now. If he were to take them out, nothing would be able to stop him. That was a simple fact.

The figure walked away, disappearing behind the smoke, which shifted and twined in the wind. 


	12. Synopsis of False Prophet

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Synopsis of False Prophet

* * *

After five years of fruitless searching, Janus has decided to cease his quest in finding his sister. Freezing in the snowy wastelands of Zeal, he decides to return home. To Magus's castle. However, it isn't just a whim to return, it seems to be an urge. 

Upon his return, he senses something. Strange voices drift into his head from the darkness. The voices seem familiar, but he cannot place them. He heads to his basement. There the voices return and he is able to place them as memories. Before he can think on it however, he is queried by a mysterious person.

The person attempts to strike a deal with Janus: If Janus can run certain errands for him, he will provide Janus with what he wants most; his sister. Though untrusting and unsure of the person's real intentions, Janus accepts; and the stranger vanishes.

Janus sets out for his first errand, to bring a handful of snow from North Cape. This seems bizarre to the wizard, and he begins to question this quest. But he sets out with a resolve to find his sister at all costs. When he arrives at his first destination, the voices haunt him again. Janus attempts to ignore these, but soon finds himself arguing with them. After quickly picking up the snow, he flees in fear of his sanity.

He returns to his basement only to find the stranger missing and the voices chasing him. After a moment of listening, he learns that he might only be having flashbacks. To prove this, the voices are soon accompanied by visions. But not a moment after the visions appear than they are blasted away by the appearance of the stranger. The stranger displays a small amount of magic, but quiets Janus's attempts at questioning. Instead, he gives Janus his next errand and leaves.

The next errand is to find a book from the lost kingdom of Zeal. Janus is at first unsure how to figure this out, as Zeal sunk into the ocean years ago. After a moment of thought, he decides that the fishermen would know of its location.

After several failed attempts, Janus finally latches onto a fisherman by the name of Antold, after he mistakes the captain for Dalton himself. That night Janus has a peculiar dream of several shadowy people looking over an injured friend. But before he can determine what it is, he is awoken by Antold, stating that they are ready to sail.

After sailing for a while, Janus begins to think about his situation. He soon learns that he has been too gullible in this, and didn't even bother questioning the captain at all. Despite the fact that he can escape on a moment's notice, he is still wary of the crew around him. Antold meets him on deck, offering one of his ship hands to give Janus a tour. However, at the sight of Azel, Janus flees back to his room. She had looked just like his mother. He does not leave his room until they reach the island where Zeal is.

After telling the others not to follow him, Janus steps onto the island and begins to search for the castle, where the library would be. He misses Antold's parting remarks, however.

During his ascent, another flashback pans over his mind, a continuation of his dream. He slips on a rock however, and is jolted back into reality. After examining himself, he continues to climb, noticing that he did not feel the pain from the fall or the cold in the air.

When he reaches the summit, where the castle resides, the voices return and greet him to his home. He is annoyed that they would call him Magus instead of Janus, but enters at their invitation. While he is being directed to his destination, he asks the voices why they are doing what they are doing. In response, they claim they wish to bring what is two back together, to combine what is separated. Me and Schala, Janus surmises.

However, during the conversation the voices take a dark turn and begin to sound threatening. Janus enters the library and picks up a book quickly, wanting to leave. However, he cannot read the text. Upon closer inspection, something startling is revealed to him. On the cover, it displays that Antold is an anogram from Dalton and Azel for Zeal. In a frenzy, he tosses away the book and turns to leave. However, Antold and Azel are blocking his way.

After arguing with the two, plus the voices in his head, he soon realizes that every around him is mixing around or falling apart. Nothing is what it seems and he has been baited into something he cannot understand. Mentally unstable, Janus flees the building.

Leaving the island, he turns to find it gone, as if it doesn't exist. However, he knows where he can get his answers and flies back to his castle. He attempts to attack the stranger, but is beaten. In his downed state, he questions the stranger. However, the only information he can draw from the stranger is a name and the next errand. Now known as Vili, the stranger tells Janus that his last assignment is to bring a rock from Denadoro Peak. Just as odd as the other errands, yet Janus decides to accept. He is promised that this is to be the last. As he leaves, another vision enters his head, but he ignores it.

When he climbs Denadoro Peak however, Janus finds himself assaulted by visions, voices, and hallucinations. All attempts to ignore these are feeble, and he has to accept them. However, Magus makes an appearance. Janus is showered with flashbacks, some he can remember, but one in particular he does not. A scene where he attacks Glenn at the frog's home. The visions continue to beat him.

After he blacks out, he awakens to find himself back on Antold's boat. Unknowing what had been dream and what had been real, Janus is confused. But after Antold gives out a small hint, he discovers that he might have been dreaming for much longer than this. He might indeed be still dreaming.

Magus reappears before he can do very much, however. It is then that Janus learns what really transpired. Weak and cold in Zeal, he attempted to return to his castle, but finally collapsed. Unconscious for a moment, the Magus persona was able to take command. He left Zeal and returned to the seventh century to finish old business. Magus attacked Glenn, but was injured in the fight and was forced to flee. In the forest, he too lost consciousness.

Now both personas are trapped within the unconscious body and when it awakens only the strongest will be able to retake control. Magus has been hammering Janus with flashbacks and visions to weaken his mind and in effect give him the upper hand.

But before Magus can finish, the body begins to awaken. Janus feels the tug but finds that Magus doesn't notice at the moment since he is talking. With this headstart, Janus flees and attempts to relink his persona with the mind.

In his visions, the figure begins to awaken. He now believes that it was he who had been the unconscious person depicted. However, it is Glenn who awakens from the sleep. Marle and Lucca had been taking care of him in his home ever since he had been injured during his fight against Magus.

After Glenn tells them about the attack, Marle and Lucca scour the woods to find the possibly dead Magus. Janus is finally awakening when they reach him, and is too groggy to understand what they are doing. Then Magus is able to catch up with him and attacks his mind, attempting to usurp control.

Marle, fearing what could happen, puts Janus to sleep so that they can return him quietly to Glenn's home. However, with the Janus persona out of order, Magus retakes control of the host. After dealing with the unsuspecting Marle and Lucca, Magus begins to retake his journey. And the first step will be to annihilate Glenn and subdue the Masamune.


	13. Part II: Dark Prophet chapter 11

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 11

"Accidental Retribution"

* * *

Crono viewed the forest from afar with awe. Something was going on in there, and it was much too close to where he surmised Glenn's home to be for comfort. Then the rumbling started. He felt it at first as a slight shaking, causing his teeth to clatter. Then, there was a wrenching in the ground and he was thrown to his knees painfully. He dropped the small package of medical supplies, which clattered on the ground beside him as he grabbed the ground to try and keep himself from falling over. 

Moments after the rumbling began, the sound of the event reached his ears. The unmistakable sound of tearing rock and snapping trees echoed loudly across the distance, telling him that whatever was going on in there was much more than he had initially thought.

Rocks pounded and cut into his hands and knees as he continued to 'bouce' atop the ground. He winced in pain, but could do nothing about it. He gritted his teeth to keep them from chattering and possibly breaking a tooth or two.

Then his right arm buckled from the beating and he fell onto his shoulder, rolling over onto his back. The ground heaved again, bringing his head up and back down, striking the ground. His eyes went blurry for a moment, then his head struck the ground again.

He blacked out.

-----

Glenn was knocked roughly out of his bed when the shaking began. His quilt and pillow were dragged with him, which he was thankful for. The noise of glass breaking was heard on the other side of the cave, as containers were knocked off of the table.

He threw the pillow under his head, using it as a cushion, and held on tightly, hoping this would end soon. Outside, he heard noises that were definitely not natural, and he began to realize what had happened.

They had indeed found Magus.

Praying briefly for their safety, he burrowed his head into the pillow and lay as still as possible, waiting for it to stop. His wounds were still not fully fixed up, and he was still slightly injured. The shaking was doing no good for him at all.

Beside him, deep inside of the cave, he heard a tearing noise. Stealing a glance in that direction allowed him to watch as the dirt ceiling began to crack, dirt began to slowly sift onto the floor below him.

_It's going to collapse!_ his mind fretted to him in a panic.

A chunk of the ceiling, about the size of his head, broke away and smashed onto the ground a few feet from his prostrate form, shattering into a pile of dirt clods upon impact.

_Get out!_ this time his mind was more to the point and left little to argue.

Luckily, the tree roots that had threaded their way through the underground for so many years held most of the dirt together more firmly. Unfortunately, it was not enough. To prove this, more dirt began to cascade out of the slowly forming rift.

Glenn stood up unsteadily, clutching one of his wounds in one hand and the pillow in the other. No sooner had he stood up than he was thrown back down, collapsing atop his bed. He pulled himself up slowly, releasing his wound and holding himself up tentatively from the bed. Trying his best to hold his balance, he began to inch along the bed toward the exit to his cave.

Behind him, the rift began to widen even further, rocks loosing their hold and falling with a clatter against the floor. He heaved himself off of the bed and fell against the wall. Now using the wall as a handrail of sorts, he continued to edge toward the cave's exit ladder.

Several seconds later, he dropped the pillow and reached out to try and grasp the ladder. The ceiling collapsed behind him. Rocks and dirt spilled like a waterfall as the ceiling fell and soon became a part of the floor.

Something hard hit Glenn in the back of the head, bowling him over. He looked over briefly at the ladder in a daze. Then something heavy piled over him and there his memory stopped.

-----

Crono slowly opened his eyes, feeling extreme pain in his head and a stinging in his hands. He slowly attempted to pull himself up, feeling too groggy to do so in the first place.

_How did this happen?_ he thought to himself, trying to draw someting from his head.

The earthquake. No, something in the forest. The memories slowly came back to him as he looked around. No real damage was done, of course it was just miles of open plains around him. But it was over.

He bent over to pick up the medical pack, wondering if he had bought any concoctions that would cure a headache. He opened it, then shook his head. His bad luck was just beginning. It would be a long day.

With another quick glance around him, he shut the container and continued toward the Cursed Woods, this time at a much faster pace. He had just realized that the other three would be in much more danger than he was in.

The fast pace soon became a run.

-----

Something was hurting his eyes. Glenn shuddered, as he realized that his legs were mysteriously numb. His back hurt as well, the feeling at least indicating that he hadn't broken his neck. He had an incredible headache, as well.

He slowly opened his eyes, realizing that the sunlight was the cause of his slight discomfort there. He shook his head to clear it, then realized that he was covered in dirt that clung to his slimy skin like glue. He coughed a bit from the dust that permeated in the air, then spit out the dirt in his mouth.

He sighed and tried to stand. However, something was holding him down. He groaned loudly as his back complained from the movement, then looked back. Dirt and rock was piled atop his legs from the collapse. He was pinned. Looking above him, he saw that the ladder had fallen over, lying atop the bet and hovering over his head. A very large rock lay on top of it, a rock big enough that it would have given him a coma had the ladder not stopped its descent.

Glenn pulled once again, trying to get himself out, but the pile on top of him barely budged. He grunted with the exertion, but still nothing. Glenn stopped pulling from the ground and reached up, grabbing a rung of the ladder with both hands. Then he pulled again, using the extra leverage. Slowly but surely, his bloodied legs emerged from the shifting pile of debris.

When he was free, he slowly began to crawl across the ground toward his bed. He would have to get the Masamune. He reached the area beside the bed, which was now covered with dirt as well. Glenn reached out and began to dig away with his bare hands. It was painful, but he didn't care at the moment. Finally, the glowing sword was revealed. He reached into the small hole and pulled it out carefully. It was still undamaged from the collapse, but not very surprisingly to him.

As he slid the sword beside him, he looked into the debris once more and saw a small piece of cloth jutting out. It was his blanket. He would need it for his wounds. The quilt was dirty, but he needed to stop his bleeding. He pulled the shredded quilt out, then hurriedly began to tend to his cuts.

After he had tied the the last strip around his leg, he tried once again to stand. Feeling had slowly began to come back to his legs, but they weren't fit for travel at the moment. He grabbed the Masamune and used it as a crutch, pressing it into the ground as leverage to stand.

Then he began to hobble out, climbing the pile of dirt and rock to reach level ground once again.

-----

Crono hurtled fallen logs as he cut through the forest, not even bothering to waste the time of walking around to the trail. Before him, he could now see the small clearing that was Glenn's home. But something was wrong.

As he approached the hole, he slowed his run to a jog, then to a walk. The cave had caved in, as far as he could tell.

_They're all dead._

He tried to silence his mind, hoping it wasn't true. Cautiously, he stepped toward the sinkhole. It was fairly obvious that anything inside of there would not have a very high chance of survival. And three people...

His thoughts were brought up short as he saw someone hobbling out.

Glenn had survived.

Crono leapt over some underbrush, dashing into the clearing. Before him, Glenn stumbled a bit and was forced to use his sword to hold himself up. He seemed in horrible condition. Crono slowed his run to a walk and carefully approached the injured person.

"Geez, Glenn, are you okay?"

Glenn looked up at Crono, gave a small nod, and tried to stand again. However, he couldn't manage it and Crono had to step over and hold him up. Despite this, Glenn still managed to respond, "I'll be fine."

"Maybe in a week or two," Crono shook his head, "but not at the moment. Where's Lucca and Marle?"

"I don't know," Glenn grunted and started to walk over to a fallen log by the forest edge.

"What do you mean you don't know? Are they trapped down there!" Crono turned in a panic to look at the collapsed home; nothing could survive that...

"No," Glenn shook his head, "They went looking for Magus--"

"Magus..." Crono cut Glenn off, "He's the one who did this, isn't he?"

Glenn nodded, then coughed, "That conclusion had been drawn by me as well. Furthermore, I think he will be returning shortly."

Glenn haltingly stood from his seat and held up his sword, "Twould be best if you left, I will have to finish this on my own."

"Not likely," Crono stepped over and grabbed Glenn by his arms, "You wouldn't win."

"But--"

"Just because you won't kill him today doesn't mean you won't tomorrow. You know how far away I was when that earthquake hit? I must have been 5 miles off and it still threw me off my feet. Both of use together, in our condition, wouldn't even stand a second against him."

Glenn looked into the forest grudgingly, as if looking for Magus and in effect cementing his resolve to duel. It was quiet and empty. Finally, Glenn nodded and turned to start limping the direction Crono had come from. "Fine. We shall return to Dorino."

"Good, I don't really feel like explaining your death at the moment," Crono said, helping Glenn limp along, "And not to sound like a hypocrite, but as soon as I get you to town for some medical treatment, I'm coming back and finding Lucca and Marle."

Glenn sighed, "Do as you will. Considering my state, I doubt I could stop you any more than you could stop Magus."

They were several yards into the forest before Crono responded.

"Thanks...I think."


	14. Part II: Dark Prophet chapter 12

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 12

"The Mind's Eye"

* * *

Janus awoke to find himself lying in a sea of blackness. He felt that he was lying on something hard, but for the moment, he didn't bother to look around him. He already knew where he was. He was in his mind, his dreams and thoughts. 

He hadn't been fast enough and now Magus was in control. That also meant that Marle and Lucca were probably dead. And then Magus would finish off Glenn, too. And after that--

Janus shook the thoughts out of his head. He didn't have time for wild thoughts. Or so he at first thought. After thinking it through, he realized that he had all the time of Magus's existance. Magus _was_ in control now, and there was nothing he could do about it. Except hope that his other half was killed.

But if that happened, he would go too. Janus was doomed, either way he looked at it. For him, there was no point in going on. He was exhausted and to just lie there on the hard floor seemed so good. However, he forced himself to stand and peer around himself, despite this. He had to know what had become of him. After only a few seconds, he realized that he was standing inside of his own castle. The huge oak doors stood closed behind him, the wood barely discernable in the halflight. But it was enough to tell him where he was.

And the castle would be very important to him, possibly.

_Vili._

The thought entered his head in an instant. Maybe the mysterious person was still here. Janus took a step toward the stairs that led to the basement, but then stopped. As far as he could tell, Vili had been Magus. Janus tried to think back to his past, attempting to divide what had been a dream and what had been real.

He could no longer decipher the difference, however. His mind was still jumbled from what had occurred to him recently and he couldn't think straight. So much had been occurring at once...

If Vili was part of the dream, he would have had to have been Magus. Janus pondered this for a moment, then firmed his resolve. Either way, he would have to go and check. With that thought in mind, he stepped over to the stairwell and slowly began to descend.

-----

Magus stared coldly at the collapsed hovel. Even though it was dark, he could still see the area with a clarity equal to witnessing it during the day. He slowly stepped forward, getting a better angle of the destruction.

_Nothing could have survived this,_ he thought to himself with a small smile, _Nothing._

The Masamune and its owner were no longer useful against him. Now he could continue with his self appointed 'errand.' He turned from the sinkhole and calmly walked into the forest, heading east. His next appointment was there.

Crono and Glenn sluggishly exited the woods. It was now slowly becoming dark, the sun disappearing behind the mountains to the east. In about half an hour, they would end up having to stumble through the pitch black, which wasn't a very good idea with Glenn's legs in consideration.

"Where should we stop for the night?" Crono asked finally, as he and Glenn stopped briefly for a rest.

"I would be preferring Dorino, but that is out of the question now. Methinks twould be best to at least carry out some distance from that sorcerer."

Crono nodded, "Distance is good. But we can't even be sure if he'll chase us, in the end."

"He will," Glenn started to walk again and Crono took step beside him, "This sword I carry is the one main threat against him."

"Yeah, but that's what bugs me," Crono continued, "Why would he all of a sudden consider us as 'threats?' I thought we were on his good side again."

Glenn shook his head, "I have no answer for that."

They continued in silence for a while longer when suddenly, Crono stopped and cocked his head to the side. Glenn was forced to stop as well. The frog looked at Crono questioningly.

"I don't know," Crono answered the silent question, "I thought I heard someone ca--There it is again!"

"What is it?" Glenn asked as patiently as he could.

"Someone calling my name...Your's, too."

"Be it Magus?" Glenn reached down to get a grip on his Masamune, waiting for an answer.

"No, I don't think so at least," Crono strained to listen some more, "It sounds feminine."

"It could be Lucca or Nadia," Glenn surmised, he tried to finish the statement, adding his doubts to it, but couldn't think of how to place the words.

"Right," Crono said, "You stay here."

Crono released Glenn and began to walk back toward the forest. Glenn slowly sat down to wait, "Be careful."

Crono nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Glenn tried to listen himself, but couldn't hear the voices. Only the chirping of crickets and other noises of the night.

-----

"So you _are_ still down here," Janus remarked as he spotted a figure in the darkness.

Janus stepped down off of the stairway and into the basement. Across from him, on the other side of the room, Vili stood in the darkness, surrounded by the braziers. They were not alight at the moment, however and Janus couldn't see the figure before him. Just like the old days. For the moment, Janus made no move to reveal him. That could wait.

"Of course, where else would I be?" Vili asked in his normal mocking tone.

"That depends," Janus replied, "Are you referring to the castle or my dream?"

The figure cocked his head at him and possibly smiled, Janus couldn't see his face well enough to tell. "I'm referring to both."

Janus took a step forward, then stopped. He didn't want to 'scare off' this person. He gave a quick sigh and asked, "What do you mean?"

"**He** is in control now, Janus. Whether you like it or not, he controls your life, real _and_ imagined. This castle is now your permanent home, he has seen to that," Vili responded, "He has your soul, in a way."

"A soul isn't something to take--" Janus began, but was cut off.

"Of course not, I was speaking figuratively," Vili scoffed, "But...he _is_ in control."

"I know that you're a figment of him...of his mind. He's hearing and seeing everything I'm doing right now. But that doesn't mean he owns my soul, he's a silent witness. He's too busy in the outside world to bother with me."

Janus took another step, inching calmly toward the circle of braziers. Vili still made no move to stop him. Janus attempted to divert his attention, "I can still break out."

Vili shook his head, "Not quite that easy. When I say he's in complete control, I mean he has _all_ of the control. Total. Complete. Absolute. He may be in the outside world, but he's focusing a lot of his concentration on you for the moment. Tell me, does a prisoner escape when there are guards watching his every move?"

Janus took another step and began to say something, but Vili wasn't finished.

"Furthermore, I am _not_ a figment created by him. I am just as 'real' as you or he is," Vili was beginning to become worked up, "You think you have this thing figured out, but what you know is only a token bit of information; something passed to you so you wouldn't feel competely stupid. You're still at the bottom of the information chain and all you know are the broken links."

"Then what--?" Janus found that he couldn't get a word in when Vili was ranting.

"You think that this is a simple matter of you versus Magus. Two personas battling in the mind of a host for rights to control that body. What did you learn from all this about you and Magus?"

Janus stopped stepping forward for a moment and thought. One thing popped into his head, "If I remember, he was using a play on words. He referred to me as the 'false prophet' and he was the true. That I was a fluke upon him that must be removed."

"Close..." Vili replied thoughtfully, "True and False, hmm? You will soon learn that there is no right or wrong and that there are more choices than a simple two."

_--more choices than a simple two._

Janus took another step forward, asking his next question, "Then how many--"

"You have pushed your luck too far, you should have stayed where you were," Vili said suddenly, bowing his head foward, "but I will tell you the number."

Suddenly, the braziers around him burst into flame, bringing light to the basement in a blinding flash. Janus covered his eyes for a second. As his eyes adjusted, he slowly removed them only to find that he was alone in the room again. But Vili's voice still managed to reach his ears.

"There are three."


	15. Part II: Dark Prophet chapter 13

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 13

"The Chase"

* * *

"Crono?"

Crono turned to the voice, but still couldn't see anything. Only the dark trees around him, made mysterious by the moonlight; the moon was now slowly inching itself out of hiding. It was only a crescent moon tonight, which made Crono's surroundings very dark.

"Crono?"

The voice sounded more like Lucca now. Crono started to quickly jog in the direction of the call, being careful not to trip into something or run into a near invisible tree as his eyes were still trying to adjust to the darkness. He looked left and right quickly, but still saw no sign of any life around him.

"Crono?"

The voice was definitely Lucca's and it had come from his right. He quickly changed directions and ran that way.

_Why wasn't Marle calling out, as well?_

He tried to banish the thought, but its message lingered in his head. He still had to hope, but it was slowly dying now, despite his efforts. Not even bothering to stop, he reached up and pulled a gripping spiderweb off of his face that he picked up from running between two trees. The feeling gave him a brief shudder, but he simply ignored it as best he could.

"Crono?"

The voice was getting nearer now, much nearer. He was almost there...

He climbed over a large fallen tree, flipping himself over. However, as he landed there came a brief scream of surprise very near to him. Startled, he jumped back, hitting the dead tree and banging his shin. As he grabbed his leg in pain, he turned around to see what had screamed.

And was facing the disheveled face of Lucca. They stared at each other for a moment, Lucca surprised at his appearance and Crono was trying to regain his breath think of something to say that would augment his dramatic entrance. Finally Lucca spoke, "Crono...Thank God you're here!"

Crono, still breathing heavily from his run, only nodded as he examined the small area he was standing.

However, it was more than small. A large radius of the forest had been demolished. He could faintly see in the darkness light grey smoke drifting into the air from the blackened rocks and dirt, there were no trees. He turned back behind him and looked once more at the dead tree he had hit, realizing that it belonged about forty feet from where it was now. He also realized that it wasn't the only one.

Something big had hit, and he knew it had to do with the earthquake he had been through earlier.

Crono took another deep breath and released it. Something big.

"Crono, are you okay?" Lucca asked, mistaking his silence.

Crono shook his head, turning back to her, "No...sorry, I'm just a little surprised about this."

"We were, too," Lucca replied, her voice sounded scared, not at all like the normal voice that had been calling him.

But Crono didn't care about that, he was centering on _what_ she had said. _We._ Then he remembered Marle. He quickly looked around him and Lucca, scouring the ground for her. He finally found her lying on her back, eyes closed.

Lucca noticed this and tried to reassure him, "She lost consciousness."

"But is she okay?" Crono asked, still frightened of the possibility of something bad.

"She's hurt, I can tell that much," Lucca shook her head solemnly, "But it's not permanent. She'll be okay after a bit of medical attention."

Crono didn't want to linger on this for long, so he changed the subject, "What happened here?"

"You mean '_Who_ happened here?'" Lucca corrected, "We went after Magus. When we found him, he was extremely weakened and badly injured. Marle tried to put him to sleep for the moment so we could carry him back to Glenn's. He fought that very hard, but finally dozed off."

Lucca sighed and shook her head, "He had been yelling and screaming in pain after we had first found him. Everything about his seemed wrong."

Crono pressed for more of the story, but was careful not to be pushy about it, "What happened after he 'dozed off?'"

"We started to carry him back. Everything was all fine and dandy, then suddenly I find myself implanted into the side of a tree and Marle lying on the ground several feet away," Lucca gave a short chuckle of laughter; however it wasn't a laugh of humor or happiness, it was a laugh of irony, "I looked to where I had been and saw Magus standing up. He seemed so weak when we had put him to sleep, but now he seems strong. He healed himself with magic and then attacked us. We tried to fight back, but there's something wrong."

Lucca stopped for a moment, trying to find words to fit what she wanted to say. Finally, she sighed and shook her head. She continued, "He almost seemed evil, like the Magus we fought in his castle when he was summoning Lavos. I think something must have snapped in his head, he's gone insane or something. Anyway, after he wiped the floor with us for a few moments, he just stood perfectly still suddenly. You could see in his eyes that he was in deep concentration and I could sense something magical building around him. So we turned and ran."

"And you survived THAT?" Crono was surprised, yet very happy about the outcome of something like that.

"Survived..." Lucca seemed thoughtful, "We weren't fast enough to escape, just fast enough to survive, yeah."

"What were you doing going after Magus in the first place?" Crono changed the subject, "After what he did to Glenn, you should have known he wasn't what we were used to."

"We'll answer those later," Lucca stalled, "Right now, let's get Marle and get to Dorino, she'll need some help."

Crono nodded, "Right. Sorry, I sort of forgot about that."

Crono crouched behind Lucca and scooped up Marle into his arms carefully. She was slightly heavy, and he was tired from everything that had happened that day, but he managed.

"Don't worry. But we'll also have to get Glenn, unless Magus has--" Lucca began.

"No, I got Glenn earlier, he's waiting for us outside of the forest," Crono assured her, "I had to stop when I heard someone calling my name. He agreed to wait for me while I went back here to get you."

"Who was calling your name?" Lucca asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Crono turned back to her, "Don't you remember, it was you."

Lucca shook her head visciously, "No, no, no, it wasn't me. I'd been sitting here trying to help Marle when you suddenly heaved yourself over the tree and startled me."

"The voices weren't you..." Crono said, half question and half statement.

Lucca shook her head again, this time a fearful look crossing her face, mirroring Crono's now.

_"Over here."_

Both turned quickly to the south, peering over the dead tree into the dense forest. But neither of them could see anything.

"Magus," Crono said finally.

"Let's get out of here," Lucca said, grabbing Crono's sleeve and pulling him with her to the east.

Crono didn't need to be pulled however, he was right behind her as they both trampled through the woods, the leaves crunching under their feet. Behind them, they could hear small noises as well, though they couldn't tell if it was from the forest life scurrying away from their noise or Magus himself. However, they didn't care.

_"Wait up, wait up..."_

Crono ran as fast as he willed himself to go, thought most of his attention was on his surroundings as he tried to avoid obsticles, making sure Marle's head or feet didn't strike a tree in passing. That wouldn't be very good at all.

_"Can you see me?"_

Crono looked to his left quickly, but there was nothing in the woods. He turned his head back to where he was going and found that he was about to hit a tree. He quickly diverted his motion and tried to get around the tree without slowing down. Instead his feet slipped on the leaves and he fell to the ground, onto his knees. He held onto Marle, hoping she didn't mind the jostle.

Ahead of him, Lucca stopped and turned back to help him.

_"I'm right behind you, boy."_

Crono threw himself to his feet in a fit of fear at the nearness of the voice, it had seemed as though it was indeed right behind him. Lucca slid as she turned back around yet again, but she didn't lose her footing. Now she was running beside Crono.

_"I'm reaching for you..."_

Behind him, Crono heard the sound of a branch breaking. The snapping noise was followed by something hitting the leaves. Then another crunching of leaves. It soon became rhythmic footsteps that kept pace with him.

Crono looked back wildly, but could see nothing. Whatever was making the noise was beyond his limited vision, somewhere in the darkness. However, as he looked back he lost track of where he was heading and tripped over a rock. He pitched forward and stumbled, but Lucca grabbed him and held him up.

"Crono, don't look back!" she said forcefully, as they began to run again, "We're almost there!"

Crono looked ahead of him to see that she was right, the forest's edge was only several dozen yards ahead. He doubled his efforts, still careful not to trip over something.

Behind them, the voice was now taunting them:

_Gonna get you, yes I am_  
_Gonna get you, because I can._

"Ignore him," Lucca said, "We're safe."

And with that, they broke out of the trees and into the open area. Dim moonlight shone down on them, not bright but more light than they had been permitted in the forest. For some reason, it seemed safe.

Crono finally turned around again as both of them stopped. They were standing about fifty feet from the edge of the woods. As Crono peered into the forest, there seemed to be some movement. He tried to focus on it, but couldn't. Then suddenly, there were two eyes staring at him evilly, shining in the moonlight.

"There he is," Crono whispered to Lucca, whom nodded back.

Then suddenly, the eyes disappeared. They had lost track of him. Moments later however, a blue fire erupted below where the eyes had been, illuminating a hand which held it.

Then the flame died.

"It seems you're not quite as brave as you were when the frog was alive," a voice quietly sifted out of the forest, Magus's voice, "As little of a threat you pose compared to him, I still have principles to follow."

"Why are you like this, Magus? What happened to you?" Crono yelled back, as he peered into the depths, trying to lock onto Magus.

"I'm afraid that's something personal, and I'm too busy to talk as it is," Magus replied.

The blue flame reappeared, only this time it was burning with a fury, it was more a weapon than a light now. Crono and Lucca stepped back, preparing to dodge the attack.

Then they were both covering their ears when a scream erupted and the flame died as if water had been thrown on it. The sound was accompanied by leaves crunching, something was moving in the forest. The screaming stopped a moment later, as did the other noise. It was quiet now.

Crono and Lucca stared into the forest for several minutes, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did, Magus was really gone now. They slowly turned back to each other in silence. They were both breathing heavily from the exertion.

Finally, Lucca spoke, "I thought you said that Glenn was okay?"

"I did, he _is_ okay. I left him that way," Crono pointed to the southeast, "somewhere. I think Magus went to his house and made a mistake."

"What do you mean? What kind of mistake?"

Crono started walking to the direction he had recently pointed to, and Lucca fell in step behind him, "You'd have to be there to understand; but something tells me we have a small advantage now." 


	16. Part II: Dark Prophet chapter 14

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 14

"Mystery Unsolved"

* * *

Janus slowly stood back up, picking himself off of the stone floor of the castle's basement. The impact didn't hurt, of course, but he had a feeling that it would have if he had been 'awake.' He quickly looked around himself, hoping to find what had knocked him over. Nothing. 

He had been trying to escape, trying to flee the bonds that Magus had set around him. Janus had been hoping that Magus couldn't see what he was doing, hopefully focusing all of his mind on matters existing on the outside. But to no avail, Magus _was_ watching, always watching, forever watching. There was no escape.

As the doubt began to creep into his head, something flickered before him, a small movement that caught his eye. He raised his head and peered into the depths, straining his eyes in an attempt to locate the motion. His eyes focused with a snap to Magus as the wizard stepped into his vision.

"That wasn't a good time to test your limits, you know," Magus began to pace, slowly walking in a circle around Janus, who remained facing forward, "I don't have time to come back here and tell you over and over that it's hopeless."

"You never told me," Janus replied truthfully.

Magus continued to walk, now standing behind Janus, "_He_ has been here to tell you, though. I've seen it. You know the rules I've set for you."

"Or what? You can't exactly kill me for breaking th--" Janus began, still facing away from Magus.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the back of the neck and hoisted into the air. He instinctively grabbed at the hand there, but couldn't free the hold. Desperately, he began to kick wildly, trying to break the iron grip.

"No, I can't kill you, you're but an avatar, a symbol your persona has used to represent yourself. Physical abuse is nothing...**But**, your mind is still open to attack. Don't think I won't turn you into a raving lunatic, Janus," Magus was speaking harshly now, obviously angry.

Even so, Janus decided to push his luck, "Then why haven't you? If you're so much more powerful than me, why haven't you destroyed me yet? You fear me and know that I can be just as powerful as you are."

"Not quite," Magus dropped Janus, who fell into a pile onto the ground.

Janus picked himself up off of the ground and spun to face Magus.

He faced nothing.

"I tried to warn you," the voice of Vili reached his ears.

-----

Glenn didn't know when he had fallen asleep. He had been staring up at the darkening sky one second, then the next he was being shaken awake by Lucca. He groggily tried to pick himself up off of the ground, then remembered that he couldn't walk very well. A quick glance to the side showed that Crono was there as well, he had indeed found them.

"Can you stand?" Lucca asked, after he fell back to the ground.

"Aye, but walking will cause an amount of trouble," Glenn said, then shook his head, "But I fell that I can manage."

"Are you sure?" she tilted her head curiously.

He put the Masamune into the ground and heaved himself up, this time without falling over, "Aye."

Crono spoke up next, "I hate to have to push you, but Marle needs some medical attention as soon as possible. I might be pushing you too hard, since I'm the only one who got through this unscathed--"

He turned to Lucca, "I know you're going to say it, I know about the knot on my head. Yeah, it hurts. But, technically, I'm unscathed--"

Lucca gave an innocent look to him and he continued, "We're going to have to travel nonstop to Dorino to be safe."

"I'll manage," Lucca said, nodding.

Glenn seemed about to say something, then shrugged, "Very well."

"Then let's go before Magus comes back."

-----

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Janus demanded of the figure across the room from him.

Vili merely shrugged and began to pace slowly, "What _do_ you understand so far?"

Janus sneered for a moment, then his face became neutral once more. However, there was anger in his eyes as he glared across the castle's basement. Vili ceased his pacing and faced Janus, "Well?"

"I know nothing of what's happening around me; why else would I ask?"

Vili shook his head, "If you don't understand what we've told you, how could you understand the deeper parts? You play a very minor role in this now, possibly nonexistant. Just enjoy life here, it's all you can do. No pain, no suffering. And your every wish can be manifested before you. Be happy with what you have."

"You sound as if you are on Magus's side," Janus accused the figure, "Why choose him?"

"He wished to make more of himself, Janus. At the rate that you were pushing the body with that worthless search, I would not exist much longer. With Magus in control, I can live a longer life," Vili was now scolding Janus, "You were going to destroy me, Janus. 'Why choose _him?_' indeed..."

"I fail to see the reasoning," Janus sighed, "Magus is on a vendetta against the rest of the world, no one can take on everyone else; he's even more reckless than I am."

Vili opened his mouth to reply, but Janus cut him off, "Why not take control yourself, then? If you want to exist, why steal from one reckless man and give to another. It solves nothing."

Instead of replying, Vili seemed to think for a moment, "It seems you're coming closer to realizing what we are doing through logical deduction. I have my reasons, and they are mine alone. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Vili faded away from view, disappearing once again. This time Janus made no move to stop him, there was no point. He started to turn around and begin exploration of this new world within his mind, when Vili's voice interrupted his thoughts again.

"Oh, one other thing. I brought you something to keep you busy so Magus doesn't have to reprimand you every thirty seconds."

Janus stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face the far wall again. Standing in the shadows was a figure, though it was not Vili. The figure slowly stepped out of concealment, its footsteps clicking on the stone floor. Janus recognized the person instantly.

"After all, a deal's a deal."

He wanted to say something, desperatly attempting to speak. There were hundreds of things he would have wanted to say. However, he was momentarily speechless. Despite strong attempts, all he could do was look at the person standing in front of him.

At Schala.


	17. Part II: Dark Prophet chapter 15

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 15

"Plans"

* * *

Marle blinked her eyes open, which stung briefly from the sunlight shining in through the window. Looking around herself, she found that she was lying in a bed inside a small room, probably an inn of sorts. 

_How did I get here?_ she asked herself mentally.

"Do you fell okay?"

Marle jerked her head to the side to face Lucca, sitting in a chair beside her. The quick movement caused a brief pain in her neck, obviously a cramp or something. She flinched from the sensation and reached up to feel her neck.

Lucca stood from the wooden stool and walked over to her, "You've been asleep for about four days now. Luckily, you're still in working condition."

"What happened?" Marle asked quietly, dropping her hand back to the bed.

"Magus attacked us," Lucca reminded her.

"I know that," Marle nodded, "How did we get here?"

Lucca smiled, "Crono came back just in time apparently, "After that, it's a bit complex. Let's just say that we made it here."

"Who's _we_?" Marle continued to question.

"Me, you, Crono, and Glenn." "So we're all accounted for," Marle nodded, gratified, "Where's the other two, then?"

"Uh, Glenn's in the next room over," Lucca said, pointing to the wall behind her and to Marle's right, "And Crono," she shrugged, "Somewhere in town."

Marle stopped her questioning after that, and leaned back into the pillow as if trying to return to sleep. Lucca leaned against the wall while she got comfortable, then asked, "So, how do you feel?"

"Hmmm," Marle seemed to be thinking, she still appeared groggy, "Actually, I fell thirsty."

"Will water work?" Lucca asked, pulling away from the wall and stepping toward the door.

"Yeah," Marle nodded, then coughed.

"I'm on it," Lucca said, then stepped out of the room.

-----

"Jackpot," Crono exclaimed, bursting into the room.

Lucca and Marle both turned to him in surprise at his sudden appearance as he shut the door behind. Marle coughed again and handed Lucca the half empty glass of water. Lucca accepted it and put it down on her chair, currently unused. Then she turned to Crono, "Where have _you_ been?"

"Out and about," Crono shrugged, "But I found something useful."

"Like what?" Marle asked.

"First things first: Are you okay, Marle?" Crono asked.

"I'm fine now, I guess," Marle nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," Crono smiled, then began what he had found, "I--"

"Wait, shouldn't Glenn hear this, too?" Lucca cut him off.

Crono gave a brief glance around the room, "You mean he isn't in here?"

"No," Lucca said, "He's got his own room to sleep in, there isn't enough room for four people here. He's in the room right next to us, right over there," Lucca pointed helpfully.

Crono rolled his eyes and left to get Glenn. When he was gone, Lucca and Marle looked at each other. "He's a bit excited, isn't he?" Marle asked finally.

"Yeah, must be something big," Lucca agreed.

Moments later, Crono had returned with Glenn trailing behind. When both were inside the room, Crono shut the door and got down to business. While Glenn found a place to sit, Crono stood at the foot of the bed where he was sure everyone could hear him. They looked at him expectantly and he began.

"I was out asking around most of today, trying to find any information about where Magus might be. I was sure that after that earthquake, there might be some people investigating the forest. If that was so, somebody would have had to have seen him. Plus they would have had seen _where_ he was going. It took a while, but I finally found somebody just returning from their curiousity trip. He says he saw somebody wandering around the forest...heading north. I asked for a description, and it fits Magus very well."

Crono stopped as the others stared at him expressionless. He seemed to be waiting for a responce, but they could do nothing but look at him, trying to find something to say.

Finally, Crono added the last part, "I'm going after him."

"What!" Marle gasped, she coughed for a second, then continued, "He'll kill you, Crono, and you know that very well."

"It's obvious that he's heading toward the castle, probably to take out the monarchy and conquer Guardia," Crono added, "I have no idea why he's like this and why he wants to do that, but he _is_ like this and he _is_ attacking Guardia like a one man army. We need to stop him here and now before he starts killing others."

"If the whole Guardia army can't handle him, how could you?" Lucca asked, unconvinced.

Crono shrugged, "Tactics and methods. What do we have that no one else in the world seems to have?"

"Experience?" Marle asked, shaking her head.

"No..." Lucca corrected her, "Magic."

"Right," Crono nodded, "Not one of those guards in there has magic, and that's what's gonna be necessary to beat him."

Crono turned to Glenn, "I'll probably have to borrow the Masamune too, Glenn."

Glenn shook his head, "No."

Crono was slightly surprised by this, but didn't show it. He tried to point out why he would need it, "I don't--" Crono began

"You cannot use it," Glenn repeated, "For I shall wield it against the sorcerer.

"You aren't in a condition to fight," Crono pointed out.

Lucca smirked and began to sit in her chair, she realized that she had put the glass there and remained standing for the moment, "None of us are, if you've forgotten Crono. That includes _you_."

"I'm in better condition than the rest of you, that came with being further than five miles from ground zero. It was a matter of coincidence, but it turned out that way nonethe--"

"Despite your convictions, I shall accompony thee," Glenn pressed, "I am just as determined as thou art."

"I want to come, too," Lucca added her part.

"Me too," Marle said, sitting up in her bed.

"N--" Crono began, but Marle was prepared for his response.

"If he goes at Guardia, that's _my_ heritage we're talking about. I'm not going to lie here in bed, wondering if and when I'm going to suddenly disappear. Don't put that on me, Crono," Marle shook her head, "I'm going down fighting."

Crono seemed to want to disagree, but found nothing to go against her with. Finally, he gave up. He heaved a sigh and shut his eyes, "Fine. We'll rest today, then leave tomorrow. That'll give each of us a day to think of what we're doing and to decide whether or not to turn back."

"My mind is set," Marle said firmly.

Lucca and Glenn voiced their agreement. Crono sighed again, then nodded and turned to leave the room, "Then at least use the time to think this through."


	18. Part II: Dark Prophet chapter 16

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 16

"Utopia"

* * *

"What is this?" Janus demanded, finally turning away from the illusion. 

Vili was out of sight, but he continued to speak to Janus. His voice erupted from some point, but the echo made it impossible to pinpoint him, "Do you think I would lie to you? I made a deal with you and you performed your part. This is my half."

"You know about all of this all along," Janus accused, "You helped put Magus on the pedestal, then set up something that would tie me down so he could live on unhindered."

"Naturally," Vili replied, no emotion in his voice, "Would you prefer to exist in the darkness, your life becoming so boring that you go insane? I am offering you a way to still 'exist' despite your new handicap. Do you accept?"

"I won't accept," Janus sneered, "I want out."

Janus turned about slowly, trying to find the elusive Vili. However, there was nothing but the castle walls, the darkness, him, and Schala. But still the voice replied, "You can't escape, we've gone over that before. Create a world around you to exist in; illusional or not, it's all you have now. I ask again, do you accept?"

Janus turned back to look at Schala, who was patiently watching him, not moving an inch. She wasn't real...

But in his mind she could be. Everything could be. Here was his chance to exist in a utopia of his own devicing, only to end with Magus's life did. He had an odd feeling that Vili was right, he had no hope to escape. He was up against two others, both his equal, together his master. There was nothing more left to him but his mind, why not use that to replace what he had lost? Including his sister.

_But was it worth it?_

"Yes," Janus finally replied.

-----

"So," Crono said finally, hooking his newly bought sword into his belt, "Are we all ready?"

"As ready as I can be," Marle nodded, her face still appearing fatigued, "Still wish I had brought my crossbow with me, though."

"I wish I had something, too; but yeah, I'm ready," Lucca agreed.

"Remember though, that it's Glenn who'll be doing the damage," Crono reminded the two, "He has the Masamune, which is what'll block Magus's magic. _This_ sword," he patted his blade, "won't do much of anything except defend myself if Magus gets physical. And that's unlikely; he'll keep this magical and that's where you'll be as well."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Marle shook her head briefly, "But I miss my crossbow."

"From the time the person saw Magus by the woods up to now, I'd say he's halfway to the castle already. We're going to have to be a bit in order to catch up with him," Crono continued.

Lucca finished his thoughts, "If we can get to him before he reaches the castle, good for us, if we're too late, good for him. If we're going to win this, we need the help of the castle, too. We can wedge him between us and the guards, that'll be our best bet to win."

"Right," Crono nodded, then smiled, "Any questions?"

This had been a rhetorical question, he had not expected anybody to miss a point. However, Glenn had one, "Do we kill Magus, or render him unconscious so that we might be able to identify the affliction that has caused him to become malevolent?"

Crono and Marle turned to Lucca, who shook her head, "I hate to say it, but we'd be safest going for the kill. If we find a way to take him out nonfatally, good. I just know there's something wrong here, I could see it when he went nuts in the Cursed Woods. But in the end, killing him outright would be the safest way."

"Okay," Crono said, trying to sound neutral, "Then we'd better start. One casualty is enough, but I don't want to see a whole castle dead, too."

-----

The boy calmly walked through the halls, passing richly dressed people who barely noticed him. Behind him, his cat followed obediantly, quietly jogging. The cat was greyish purple, its color matching the hair upon the boy. In fact, matching most of the hair of the people him. Other creatures were dotted about the rooms and walkways of the building, round blue creatures. However, the boy paid as little attention to them as he did the people. He had a destination in mind.

Janus, age eight, turned a corner and began to climb a small set of stairs, heading up to the main rooms of Zeal castle. He reached the top, then walked past two unmoving guards into the room they were set to keep watch on. Alfador, the cat, stopped momentarily to curiously sniff one of the guard's foot, then turned and bounded after the departing Janus.

Janus knocked on the inside door, waiting for a response. Inside, he heard a faint 'come in' and did so. Keeping the door ajar so that Alfador could come in after him, he quickly hopped up the stairs and turned to his room to face Schala.

"Hey, are you ready?" he asked curiously.

Schala faced him, trying not to let the confusion show on her face, "Ready for what, Janus?"

"You're taking me down to the city today," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she acknowledged, "Sorry, I almost forgot."

"That means you aren't ready, doesn't it?"

Schala laughed, "Just for the moment, give me a second."

She walked to the closet and grabbed her cloak, draping it around her, "Just remember that mother needs me later today, in about five hours to be exact."

"Yeah, yeah," Janus said sulkily, "But we still have time."

Schala followed him to the door, giving a small look back to see if she had everything she needed. Content, she turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Janus was reliving the happier moments of his life. Before Lavos, before the destruction, and before the loss. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, to be able to live a lie. A lie that, in the end, brought joy rather than pain. Was that really so bad?


	19. Part II: Dark Prophet chapter 17

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 17

"Prophecies"

* * *

Janus closely followed Schala as she entered the town of Jahar, passing under the arches of the entrance. He was carrying Alfador in his arms now, so that the cat would not fall prey to anything or anybody not trustworthy. All around him, people were wandering about with varied destinations, the city was flourishing obviously. After a few feet into the town, Schala turned back to him, and he stopped to look around. 

"So, where to?" she asked patiently.

Janus didn't answer immediately, however. He was still looking about him at the city, so changed from when he last remembered it. Remembered it from his future. When Lavos had turned the people into deadweight--

_Don't dawdle on things like that._

Janus stopped looking around, caught offguard by the voice. Vili was still watching over him, it seemed. In his arms, Alfador meowed once more, breaking him out of his trance. He looked up to Schala, trying to think of a place to go before she became impatient.

Finally, he decided on a place, "Let's go to the far side, I wanna look at the clouds.

"You sure?" she turned to him questioningly, "It's a long walk."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I think it'll be worth it."

"Whatever for? You always seem so lively, sitting in one place calmly doesn't seem like you," Schala was curious now.

"I dont' know," he shrugged, jostling Alfador in his arms, "I just want to go there."

"Okay," she agreed, turning to begin walking, "It's up to you afterall."

He trailed after her, "Thanks."

-----

"Vili?" Janus asked the air from his perch near the edge of the floating continent.

Behind him, Schala was walking away back into the city to find something to eat. She wouldn't go far, however. Alfador now sat in his lap, purring contentedly. He was alone for the moment, miles above the clouds.

"What?" came the reply, moments later, "And why are you trying to hide this? It's _your_ world. If you don't want her to know about this, you could simply make her 'forget' you were speaking to me."

"I know," Janus nodded, "but I don't want to tinker with her."

"Hmm, a intriguing quirk," Vili seemed amused faintly.

Janus cut off his musings, "I called you because I want to know what's going on on the outside. I'll never see what happens there apparently, but I'd like to know how things fare."

"Curiosity? Why--" Vili began, but Janus continued.

"I could cease to exist at any moment in my life. I'd like to prepare for it a little," Janus retorted angrily, "You _owe_ me that much, if not more."

"I owe you nothing. Remember boy, I gave you a new life to live so that you wouldn't be alone while you were trapped in here," Vili didn't seem angry, still neutrally voiced, but Janus knew he was trying this person's patience, "Besides, I know nothing."

"Nothing? He has you trapped, too, doesn't he?" Janus stood up, scooting the cat out of his lap.

No response came, however. Janus looked about him, wondering if he'd ever get the chance to look Vili in the face. He then wondered what the point would be, Vili would look like him, just like Magus did. But Vili had never had any control. He never took on the form of the host, he had never 'owned' the body. He had no true avatar, in most likelihood.

_Maybe that's why he is never seen..._ Janus mused.

"Janus?" he turned back to Schala as his name was called, "Are you ready to go back? We only have about five more minutes to stay, then I _have_ to get back to mother."

He nodded, bending over to scoop Alfador back up in his arms, "Yeah, I guess so."

-----

Magus stepped off of Zenan bridge and pressed onward toward his destination. Ahead of him, above the trees and nestled on a small hill stood the castle, so many miles away. His target.

Magus smiled for a brief second, as he continued to walk at a medium pace, always calm. He would face competition, naturally. He was sure that the two, possibly three, survivors would hunt him down. However, he wasn't afraid. The Masamune was gone, the owner defeated. Nothing could stop him.

He would finally be able to fulfill the prophecies.

-----

"Schala? Good, you're here," Zeal said from her seat upon the throne as Schala and Janus stepped into the room, "I have something to show you."

Schala seemed curious as she stepped forward, the doors shutting behind her, "What is it, Mother?"

"Or rather, some_one_," Zeal continued, "He's come from a far away land and wants to help."

Janus was curious now, as well, he didn't remember this very well. Beside the queen, somebody stepped out of the shadows, dressed all in black. A hood shadowed over his face, however. Janus at first thought the person was Vili, then looked harder.

The prophet.

_It's me..._ Janus though to himself, _Something's not right here._

The figure took another step forward, allowing some light to illuminate his face briefly. Janus almost gasped aloud, the figure's face wasn't his. It was a totally different person, maybe it wasn't the prophet after a--

"I would like you to meet my new advisor. He is an oracle, or so he says and he's been telling me some interesting things lately," Zeal continued as the figure stood beside her, "And you know what? He hasn't been wrong yet."

_Watch him, Janus,_ Vili's voice spoke to him, _He's a **very** important person to you, mainly to Magus._

_What's this?_ Janus thought, but decided to wait until he was alone to talk.

Vili continued to talk while the queen made introductions, _This is an ancient oracle--well, ancient to our time in the future--who was able to tell the future with no degree of mistakes. As time progressed, each of his prophecies became true, with near exactness. No one knew where he came from or anything, but in the short time he was present, a small book of his prophecies were written. Are you with me?_

Janus nodded, realizing that for some reason his other personas didn't know about certain details in 'his' life. Vili continued after the nod, _These scriptures fell into Magus's hands while in his time. In it, he found a small passage talking about an 'Ultimate Destroyer' of sorts. And in it, the description fit him. Perfectly. He found his mission in life through these sayings. However, during this something went wrong, and he once again lost control. You took over after he tried to summon Lavos._

_But he is in control once more and he plans to finish his destiny. This passage in the prophecies is about to be finally fulfilled._

Janus was thinking wildly now, even as Schala turned to leave, the introduction over. Before him, the oracle stepped back into the shadows, to once again become invisible. Schala grabbed his arm carefully, pulling him with her, "C'mon Janus, we're done here."

Janus turned away from the prophet and followed Schala out of the room. He continued to think about what was going on. Everythin was suddenly becoming jumbled. But why?

Magus had never been in control during his time in Zeal, apparently. Though Janus didn't know why, he knew it was so. If that was true, Magus and Vili would still have been able to find the information from his memory...Unless...

Unless he had them unconsciously blocked. If he had done that, Magus and Vili would know very little of his life while they were under control. The prophecies that he found could have been misread. Janus remembered telling Zeal that Lavos would later be recalled from his slumber as the ultimate destroyer. Not those exact words, but he had told her something like that while he was trying to throw prophecies at her left and right.

People had written down what he had said, he didn't know how many things he might have changed through mistranslations of these, but the prospect of altering history with words scared him.

After he had been found by Ozzie, he had lost his identity through the brutal training, Magus had been created in his mind. Janus was flung to the back of the host's mind. While in control, Magus found the book and read the prophecies, finding that he was a catalyst for destruction--thanks to a mistranslation--and also learned of Lavos.

But how could the book have been written before Magus/Janus was sent back to Zeal as the prophet. That constituted a time loop. Then the thought hit Janus, Magus already knew of Lavos. He was trying to summon him for more power, then lost control and was sent back, reverting to Janus, converting to the prophet. As the prophet, Janus used facts of future events to get the queen's trust and get close enough to Lavos to prevent his sister's 'demise' and his exile. These prophecies were put to book as the words of a true prophet, to be later read by the 'next' Magus; turning him into the object of prophecy, the destroyer. Janus had, in retrospect, done this to himself.

_No,_ he thought to himself, _Lavos did this; Ozzie, too, for creating Magus within me._

He had reached his room now, but still lost in thought. This didn't say anything as to where Vili came from, however. Maybe he was something created through Magus, Janus had no idea. Vili was still a mystery to him. Janus walked into his room, toward his bed and lay down.

Maybe he really _was_ a false prophet.


	20. Part II: Dark Prophet chapter 18

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 18

"Puzzles and Enigmas"

* * *

Janus was beginning to understand what was happening. In the beginning, it had just been him. Then, when Lavos had thrown him to the seventh century, he had been captured by Ozzie. The inprisonment had been brutal, something in his mind snapped and a Magus persona was created. 

As Magus, he rose in the ranks and eventually took over Ozzie's control. Here, he tried to raise Lavos, but something went wrong and he was sent back to Zeal. The memories, the familiar areas, the familiar people were enough to resituate the mind, allowing Janus to retake control. There, in an attempt to fix his past by preventing Lavos from sending his earlier self to the future, he dons the guise of the prophet. Using his knowledge of future events to gain the queen's trust. He had the chance to get near Lavos upon its summoning. He had failed and once again, Janus was lost.

However, his pressence as an oracle was made known. Treating him as a true prophet, his words were recorded and stored in a book of prophecies. Centuries later, Magus found these books and misread the section dealing with the raising of Lavos, seventh century. He now thinks that he's the object of armageddon for this world.

It was strange, Janus had, in essense, told himself to destroy the world. And he had listened. However, there was still a gaping hole in this story. Vili didn't fit in at all. Maybe he could ask him where he came from. But with his luck, Vili would avoid the question, as always.

Once again, Janus's mind wandered to possible escapes. How could he? He could try to fight Magus, but Magus had Vili on his side. The best way would be to convert Vili onto his side, but that was nigh impossible considering Vili wouldn't tell his reasons for choosing Magus. He was trapped.

And there was no escape other than death. And not his death, Magus's death. And he couldn't control that.

-----

Magus walked up to the drawbridge, lowered and leading to the castle entrance. Before him, stood two guards blocking the raised portcullis. They peered back at him, waiting for him to cross and present his validity to enter. Magus smiled inwardly, they couldn't reject **his** ID. He took a step forward, his feet making no noise on the bridge other than a slight creaking. The guards continued to stand patiently.

Another step, more creaking. Magus bowed his head forward as he approached, hiding his face. The guards were edgy now, handling their sheathed swords with nervous looks. He was a stranger to them, and a very suspicious one as well. Plus, they had good reason to be afraid. He was now halfway across. He twisted himself about slightly, allowing his scythe to glint in the light for the briefest of moments. Not enough to show malice, but to make them even more nervous. It worked.

"Who goes there?" asked the guard on the right, showing no sign of his nervousness in his voice.

Magus didn't respond, he continued to bow his head, his cloak covering him from head to foot in darkness. He was now ten steps away. The other guard jerkily drew his sword, causing the speaker to jump in startlement. He repeated his partner's request. Magus took another step, the bridge creaking under him. Then, both of the soldiers were armed.

"Stop! Stop right now, I said!" the guard on the right began to yell at Magus.

Five steps away. Magus raised his head slowly, the light from above slipping into his hood, illuminating first his neck, then up to his nose. As he peered straight at the vocal guard, his face was visible. And the guard recognized him.

"Mag--" he began, then he was forced to stop as Magus closed the distance.

There was another glint of light, accompanied by a rining noise. Something long and sharp was suddenly heaved into the air and swung back down at the man's head. The guard raised his shaking hand, forcing the sword to block the decending scythe. The two blades met with a clang. Magus reached out with his right hand and grabbed the soldier by the front of his chain mail and heaved to the right, throwing him off of the bridge.

Looking away from the falling guard, he saw the other running into the castle to call for help. Calmly, he reached out with his mind and stopped the soldier. The man was pulled back screaming and drawing the attention of other guards. He landed back at Magus's feet, then died as the scythe tore into his chest. Magus withdrew the weapon and stepped over the body. With no emotion on his face, he entered the castle.

By the power of his mind, the doors shut and locked behind him, sealing off any attempts at escape.

-----

"Vili?" Janus was still lying on his bed inside of his room. He was alone, his sister was off somewhere else for the next few hours.

"What is it?" the voice was familiar, Janus recognized it instantly as Vili.

"I have another question for you," Janus replied, sitting up in the bed, "How is it that _you_ came to be."

"Why are you curious about that all of a sudden?"

Janus sighed, trying to find the right words that wouldn't scare off Vili again, "I'm starting to learn a bit of your plan, from what you said about the prophet; I'd like to know where your persona came from. Magus was created through Ozzie, I was the original, but I can't think of a place for you."

"Who says you were the original?" Vili's voice sounded amused now.

"Are you saying you were the original? You can't be, I remember all about this host's childhood. I know--"

"I have told you before that this is not your business to question that which you do not understand," Vili was no longer amused.

"Why won't you tell me?" Janus pressed, "You're hiding something, almost as if you're afraid of me."

"You're not a threat," Vili defended himself.

Janus stood from his seat, "Then tell me what I would like to know."

"I don't keep information from you out of fear, Janus, I keep it out of choice."

"And that is because..." Janus asked sarcastically, becoming angry as well.

"You don't deserve to know everything that goes around you. No one does. Learn to live with ignorance, everyone else has to."

"I can lea--" Janus was yelling now.

"Janus? Are you okay?" Schala's voice entered from the far side of the door.

Janus sneered at the air around him, "You did this on purpose, make her leave again and we can talk this out once and for all!"

The doorknob jiggled for a second, then the door swung open to reveal a worried Schala, "Janus, who were you talking to?"

There was no reply from Vili, he had gone most likely, using Schala as a shield. Janus fought down the urge to use his will and destroy this world created around him. It was all he had. Instead he sat back down on the bed, "Nothin--I mean, nobody. I was just talking to myself."

"Okay," Schala let it go, "Mother wants me to come with her to the meeting tonight and give ideas about the construction so I'll be gone for the rest of the night maybe."

"Construction of what?" Janus wasn't really interested at the moment.

"Of the ocean palace, remember?" Schala tilted her head, "Or didn't I tell you?"

The Ocean Palace. Lavos. What was he doing her in Janus's utopia? This was supposed to be a fixed world with no problems, what was happening? Something was really going wrong now. As soon as Janus felt that he was figuring things out, more things piled into the fray. He shook his head, but not in disgust. He was answering Schala's question, "No, not that I remember."


	21. Part II: Dark Prophet chapter 19

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 19

"Invasion"

* * *

"Hey, how'd--" Magus turned to the yelling guard and threw him against the far wall with the force of his mind. There was a snapping noise from the impact and the guard slid off the wall. He didn't stand up again. 

Magus turned from the injured soldier and continued his pace, walking into the foyer. To his left, a half dozen guards came rushing in from the barracks, pouring around the corner. A flicker of his mind and they were forced to stop as a wall of fire erupted before them, blocking their advance. Moments later, a crossbow bolt flew through the flames and toward the wizard, indicating that the guards had more than swords. However, the bolt disintigrated in midair, halfway toward its target.

Magus didn't even give them a glance. More soldiers came into the entrance hall via the cafeteria, drawing their swords and preparing to fight, albeit a bit hesitantly. Only a few of them were wearing their armor, proving that they had rushed to the defense without much planning. There was no difference, however. Armor was nothing against magic.

A small ball of flame burst around Magus's hand. Calmly, he held out his fist for the guards to witness. Several of them backed away, wary of magic. Magus smiled. Then the fireball shot off of his hand and toward the small group. The target was ready enough to duck the attack, but the blast managed to strike the guard standing behind him full in the chest. The heat tore at him as his clothing caught fire. The impact threw him into the air, landing on his back several feet back, engulfed in flames. Dead before he had struck the ground.

"Where are the knights!" one of the guards demanded angrily.

One of the others shook his head, "A lot of them went off to explore the forest down south."

"On our own, then?" the guard asked sadly, the other nodded.

Another ball of fire had formed in Magus's hand. They had no choice.

"Give kindness to my family," the questioning guard said, lowering his head. Then his head was back up with a look of determination on his face, "Charge!"

The ball of fire was let loose once more, even as the soldiers of Guardia proved their worth.

-----

"Do you hear that?" Crono asked, turning his head to the side.

They were now about half a mile from the entrance of the forest. Clearly before them, they could see the towers and spires of Guardia Castle. They were close, but still no sign of Magus.

"No..." Marle replied dubiously.

Crono shook his head, "Sounded like an explosion, but I can't be sure."

"If that's the case, then we're too late," Lucca replied.

"Then we had best hurry," Glenn surmised, "Marle's life would very much be in the balance of this conflict."

Glenn picked up his pace, and the others were forced to follow. Even if it was too late for Guardia, they still had a duty to the rest of the world. A moment later, they were in the forest, moving swiftly along the trail that led to their destination.

-----

"My liege, you must get out of the castle!" a guard said hastily, pushing at the king to use the emergency exit.

The king continued to fight against the guard's pushing, however. He didn't want to leave. "Get the queen out of here, dont' worry about me! Just give me a sword."

Below, there was another explosion, followed by cries of pain. They were taking a toll. The guard listened for a second, then shook his head, "Get in the door, Your Majesty."

The king glared at the guard for a moment, then sighed, "Very well. But you had better save my castle."

"On my life, Your Majesty," the guard saluted as the king turned to leave, then drew his sword and left to fight.

-----

Magus smiled darkly as several guards moved to block entry to the castle's throneroom. They didn't understand his purpose, not at all. They shifted nervously, only a few now. All about the foyer littered the bodies of several dozen of the castle's guard. The king and queen's protection. Beaten like they were nothing.

Magus made as if to advance on the small group, who noticeably cringed in response. Then he turned away, walking off toward the small flight of stairs by the cafeteria. Going down.

The guards immediately took action, charging him once again. But they were forced to fall back after two of them were killed with magic. Magus didn't even bother turning to face them.

"Where's he going?" asked one of the guards leaning against the wall around the corner from the departing Magus.

Another guard shook his head, while several others shrugged. One of the shruggers spoke up, "Maybe he's lost. I'd expect him to go for the king."

The throne room doors creaked open, drawing the group's attention. In walked another guard, the one who had been responsible for the king and queen's departure. He heaved his might into the oak wood and the door shut with a thud. He gave a small huff, then walked to the other guards, his sword clanking on his armor.

"Is the king safe, sir?" one of the guards asked, adressing the commander.

"He's using the escape passage," the other replied, "Did you send off the call for reinforcements?"

"Aye," the guard nodded.

"And Magus?"

Another guard shook his head, "He wandered off that way," he raised his arm to point down the passageway, "Don't know why, though."

The commander nodded solemnly, then looked at the floor around him, littered with bodies, "Is this just one man's doing?" though it was a retorical question, he still felt an answer would be helpful.

But no answer came. Instead, another question popped up, "Sir, what do we do?"

"No reinforcements will be in for at least a day, in which Magus will have already been long gone; and us long dead. This is all we have, but the castle must not, must _not_ fall to this monster."

The commander drew his sword, then pushed past the soldier in front of him, "We're going after him."

-----

"Magus!"

The wizard turned from the door and peered back at the fifteen or so guards following him. They would try to stop him, as had the rest. Also like the rest, they would fail. Forgetting the door momentarily, he threw back his cloak to reveal his resheathed scythe. His hand glided over it slowly, preparing to draw at a moment's notice. His magic would take care of them, but sometimes a little swordplay was necessary.

"Halt, Magus. Surrender or die!" one of the guards, most likely the leader, was bravely advancing on him, sword drawn.

Magus smiled darkly, then raised his hand. It burst into joyous flame, the energy flickering about his hand. He prepared to end the life of yet another person.

"Hold back your magic and we shall duel this out like soldiers!" the commander yelled, stopping his advance ten feet before the wizard, "Blade to blade and physical strength versus physical strength should determine our fate, not some petty tricks!"

Magus's hand glided over the scythe once more, anticipating a trick, yet wanting to fight. His hand reached out, preparing to point at the soldier, yet he held himself back. He didn't feel he should bother with something so petty, while he could defeat the person just as easily with his magic. Yet, he was the destroyer of all, the one who would end mankind. To be challenged like this defied all that and could not be put down. The flame died in his hand.

"Let us duel then," Magus said, his hand wrapping around the hilt of his weapon.

Several of the guards were preparing to fight as well, being made even braver by the fact that this would be nonmagical combat. However, the commander silenced them and ordered them to hold back.

Just him and the wizard.

He held out his sword, then stepped forward, advancing on Magus. The wizard still did not draw his scythe, however. As if waiting for something.

"Draw and fight now, sorcerer!" the commander yelled, stopping three feet before Magus.

Magus stared into his eyes coldly, not making a movement. Not drawing his weapon.

"Then die," the commander dropped his weapon toward Magus's head. The guards behind him watched in suspense, believing the deathblow to be so quickly made.

The sword continued to descend and the commander too believed he had this battle won. But before his hopes were half up, there was a ringing sound and a flash of glinting light. Magus's scythe was up to prevent the blow, not even extended yet. Both combatants fell back and Magus twisted his wrist. The sickle's handle extended, creating a long hollow pole. The blade disconnected from the top of the pole and spun outwards, to finish the transformation. Then, Magus used the longer range of his weapon to strike the next blow.

The commander jumped back to avoide the overhead attack and the scythe struck the ground with a ringing noise, sparks briefly jumping from the point of impact. The commander used Magus's offbalance stance to his advantage and swung his sword into tehh scythe's pole, intent on breaking it. The scythe was knocked aside, but Magus managed to keep ahold of it. The guards began to cheer, acknowledging their commander's chance of victory as being high.

The commander swung again, this time at Magus's undefended torso. The wizard quickly brought back his scythe, causing his cloak to flair about him. He hooked the incoming weapon with the blade of his scythe, then twisted. The twist caused the sword to be pulled from the commander. However, the soldier held onto the sword and was pitched forward, stumbling past Magus. He turned back quickly, halfway on his knees to see Magus cutting at him with another overhead strike. Too much momentum was being put into the attack, he couldn't block it. Instead, he rolled away, holding his sword away from himself to prevent being cut.

The scythe struck the flagstone floor with a ring and a small burst of sparks. The commander spun with his sword coming in at an angle. However, Magus had regained his position much faster than he had anticipated. The scythe again came up and blocked the strike. Then, catching the commander off gaurd, the scythe twisted again, wrapping and pulling the sword. This time, the sword came out of his hands and fell clattering to the floor.

Magus's left had shot out and grabbed him by the neck, hoisting him up effortlessly. The commander futilely struggled and grasped at the hand, pulling against the superhuman strength he had no chance in fighting. His foot kicked out, striking Magus in the gut, but Magus didn't seem to notice, he lifted the commander into the air, continuing to strangle him.

The commander released Magus's hand and reached weakly under his armor. Gasping, he pulled out a dagger. Magus didn't seem to notice, however. With his last strength, he thrust the knife at Magus's chest. Unfortunately, the blade struck near his right shoulder.

Magus flinched, but showed no signs of release.

Then the commander yelled his last order.

"Kill...him!"

No hesitation was needed, even as Magus gave his hand a jerk to break his victim's neck. They charged as Magus readied his magic once more.

-----

"The door's open," Crono observed darkly as they reached the castle.

"I know," Marle shook her head as she drew her crossbow, "But I'm still here, so it's not as bad as it seems...hopefully."

There was the sound of a small explosion from within, causing them all to reflexively go into a defensive crouch. The explosion was later accompanied by the sound of ringing steel. A conflict was occurring inside.

"Hurry!" Crono yelled, dashing into the castle, the others behind him.

-----

The world around Janus was wavering, twisting and mixing. Janus stumbled, his form too wavering between the boy and the middle aged wizard. Something was wrong here. He could no longer see his sister as he fell against his bedpost, and stumbled back. Suddenly, a ripping pain struck his right shoulder, something he would have least expected. He clutched his arm in agony as his body twisted back into the guise of his older self.

Something was wrong here, maybe Magus was dying. Janus looked around the room wildly, wondering what to expect next. The wall twisted and shifted, turning into a cloudy sky at one moment, then the next forming the wall of his castle. The bed he was leaning against disappeared as well, though he still felt support from something invisible.

The door shifted in form as well, appearing like himself at one moment, then turning into Schala, then a rock. The shifting continued, disorienting Janus.

"Vili!" he finally managed to yell.

No answer came.

"Vili, show yourself! We need to talk now!" Janus slowly tried to stand, but couldn't find his balance with the world shifting arond him like it was. He closed his eyes, which helped a lot.

Then suddenly, it stopped. The pain was gone, the noise as well. Janus slowly opened his eyes to find that he was once again inside the bedroom, perfectly normal. He was once again a boy.

Quickly, his mind flitted over the possibilities. There was obviously something happening to Magus. Maybe he's dead, or maybe he's injured; Janus didn't know which. He did know that he wouldn't put up with this anymore.

Tonight, he would escape.

"Vili!" he demanded once more, with no response yet again.


	22. Part II: Dark Prophet chapter 20

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 20

"Showdown"

* * *

"Magus!" Crono yelled as they stepped into the foyer. 

Marle, walking behind him, looked about at the destruction around her. Several bodies littered the area, five after counting. Lucca cautiously walked over to one and kneeled down. She softly nudged him with her hand, but no response. He was dead. They all were.

"He's dead," Lucca said, standing up with a sickened look on her face.

"We can't be too late," Marle looked stricken, "We didn't give him enough time."

Crono shook his head, but looked doubtful, "The throneroom..."

Marle walked over to pick up a crossbow from one of the fallen to her left, pulling a a quiver of bolts to go with it from a dead shoulder. Behind her, Crono slowly stepped up to the wooden doors that blocked the way to the throne. Almost apprehensive of what he would find there it seemed, his hand was shaking as it reached out to pull on the door. Walking behind him, Glenn calmly drew the Masamune.

"Please..." Marle said, putting her hand on Crono's shoulder as he pulled on the door. Glenn reached out and forcefully tugged on the other.

The doors noisily swung open, creaking not quite loudly, but seeming to be loud from the echo. The group crowded in the doorway, though they were anxious to see what was beyond.

The room was empty.

"Oh, good," Marle sighed with relief, she was now visibly shaking.

Crono shook his head, a look of determination still on his face, "Upstairs."

However, before he had taken one step in that direction, there came the sound of an explosion from below. The castle shook from the blast, but not enough to cause them to lose balance.

"Downstairs," Lucca corrected him, turning from the throneroom to run towards the stairs that led to the basement.

"What's he doing down there?" Marle asked, following Lucca.

Crono shrugged, "Is there a hidden exit down there, maybe something the king would use?"

Marle shook her head, but offered no verbal denouncement. They rounded the corner, Glenn behind them, to see Lucca start on the stairs. "Wait, Lucca!" Crono yelled, holding his hand to his mouth like a horn to add to his voice.

"I can't wait!" Lucca yelled, "Don't you get it?"

Crono reached the stairs and started bounding down them, several steps behind Lucca. Marle allowed Glenn to pass her, then took the rear.

"What?" Crono retorted, confused, "Get what?"

"_It's_ down there," Lucca replied, "He plans to use it."

Crono looked annoyed as he huffed, "Um, specifics would--"

Marle cut in, "The Rainbow Shell. I almost forgot about that. _It's_ down here."

Lucca neared the bottom, then jumped the last six steps. Her feet landed loudly as she crouched only for a moment before taking off down the hallway. In the distance, there was now the sound of weapons clanging together.

"Dang it, Lucca; you aren't even armed!" Crono yelled, trying not to stumble as he increased his pace.

In response, Lucca began to eminate a reddish tinge, then an aura glowed about her. Her magic. The glow illuminated the walls to her sides as she ran past them. Crono tripped on a step, however, and pitched forward, stumbling the rest of the way. He hit the floor and slid to a stop as Glenn and Marle both reached the bottom. They ran over and carefully pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" Marle asked worriedly, she began to check for broken bones, but he shook his head.

"I'll be okay," he patted her shoulder, then turned down the hallway, "but we have to get to Lucca."

Glenn took the lead this time, even as the sound of conflict increased.

-----

Janus, now reverted to his true form, threw open the door that led to his room. He startled the two guards posted there, though he could care less. They weren't real, and they wouldn't even exist in his mind in a matter of moments. The pain in his arm was still there, throbbing and annoying. He ignored that as well, though it was very possibly real.

Magus was using him as a buffer for his pain. He couldn't stand for that.

Janus swung around the turn, his cloak fluttering behind him, and he stalked toward the door that led to the throne room. The guards there were like the last, he had no trouble. The doors shut loudly behind him.

Inside were his mother, his sister, and Dalton. And the prophet. Zeal looked up at him with a withering look of indifference. Janus ignored her and walked inside to stand before the small group.

Finally, Zeal spoke, "Who are you?"

Janus was surprised only briefly before remembering he was now older than the Janus everyone here knew. He quickly thought up a name, then decided on a title, "I am the messenger."

Zeal gave a brief scowl at the prophet, then turned back, "A messenger...of what?"

"I have something to deliver to Magus."

-----

The last of the guards were out of the fight, one way or another. Magus smiled as the last one dropped his sword and fled, stumbling down the dark hallway. When the soldier was gone, Magus turned back to the door and pushed it open to reveal his treasure. Inside lay, sparkling in the torchlight, the Rainbow Stone.

He calmly walked in, the door shutting behind him quietly. He was here.

-----

_This isn't such a good idea, Janus._

Janus looked around briefly, though he knew better. Vili wasn't the kind to be spotted. He turned back to the throne, yet kept his attention on Vili, "I'm getting out, Vili. If you were smart, you'd help me."

The queen was confused. She turned to the prophet, "Is your name Vili?"

The prophet shook his head, looking just as confused. The queen angrily turned back to Janus, hitting the arm of her throne with her fist, "'Messenger,' cease this now! I order--"

Janus focused his mind on Zeal. In midsentence, she shattered like glass, the image breaking into many parts, the illusion gone. Dalton, Schala, and the prophet jumped back in alarm; eyes wide at what had happened. "Don't talk down to me," Janus mumbled.

_What are you doing Janus?_

"You broke the pact. This isn't what I wanted, this is the Lavos encounter all over again," Janus replied, eyeing the remaining three people, "You lied to me and I plan to break my end of the bargain now."

_Don't you dare, Janus!_

The voice was followed by a force that pushed Janus into the wall to his right. He slammed into it hard, grunting with the impact. However, there was no pain. Janus fought back. He released his energies, sending lightning flashing everywhere around him. The electricity laced along the walls and ceilings as it blasted everything inside the room. The three others all shattered like Zeal, their fragments disappearing as they flew about.

Vili's hold loosened, then increased.

Janus released the full force of his mind, and the very world around him shattered as well.

-----

Crono finally caught up with Lucca, who was breathing heavily. She had apparently stopped to question a soldier who was running the other direction. Crono slowed in his run as he approached. He could hear behind him as the others caught up as well.

"Is he there yet?" Lucca was asking.

The soldier nodded, throwing sweat off of his face from the movement. His eyes were wide and he was obvious a victim of panic. Crono then noticed Lucca had a firm grip on the man's arm, the only thing keeping him from running.

"Great," Lucca seemed to say something more, but realized there wasn't enough time.

Lucca released the man, who bolted away instantly, and ran down the passageway. Crono looked annoyed and ran after her. Then, far ahead of them, they heard a scream of agony. This time, it was Magus.

-----

"Release me Magus!" Janus yelled, throwing off Vili's attempt to hold him.

He sent out more magic, attacking the body's mind once more. Just as Magus had done to him back in the forest. Once again, a hollow voice echoed from all around, screaming in pain.

Janus was standing in nothingness, an inky blackness all around. He had destroyed all the visions, the images, and false people that had been created for him. Now he was alone, but in control.

Vili had gone away again, though Janus didn't care. He was in control now.

-----

Lucca didn't break stride as she came up to the large door blocking the way to the treasure room. She put her shoulder in the front and rammed the obstacle. The door shuddered from the blow, but remained standing. She grabbed the rung and pulled, realizing it might not push to open. Nothing happened.

Behind her, Crono caught up and tried to help her. Together they pushed, then pulled on the door. It remained shut. Marle caught up next, shaking her head and breathing heavily, "You have...to push it open."

"Thought so," Lucca replied, then slammed into the door again with no effect.

"Might I try?" Glenn asked, drawing his sword.

-----

Magus drew his weapon as he approached the magical stone. It was far too heavy to take in whole, but he had better plans. The blade activated and extended, turning from a sickle to a scythe. He raised the weapon, calculating the blow, then dropped.

The scythe made a screeching noise as it cut through the stone, even as something else cut through the door behind him. The chunk of the rainbow stone fell to the ground and the door splintered and caved inward.

However, Magus knew without looking that it was the Masamune; he _sensed_ it. Quickly, he bent to pick up the stone even as he began drawing his energies for a spell. He heard footsteps coming up behind him, someone wanting to kill him, no doubt. The stone went under his cloak as he released the spell. He shut his eyes, though not in fear.

The magic took him and altered his position, sending him somewhere safe. He opened his eyes to see himself standing on the parapets of the castle, overlooking the forest far off. He pocketed away the dreamstone, preparing to head back to his castle

"I challenge thee, Magus."

-----

"Where'd he go!" Lucca demanded, bursting into the room and nearly tripping over the fallen door.

"Somewhere else, I'd assume," Crono shrugged, "He took Glenn with him, though. I give him five minutes to live."

Marle nodded, "Me too, Glenn looked a little annoyed."

Crono turned from the room and started walking back down the hallway, "He looked _very_ annoyed. That's the first time I've seen him charge something like that, without waiting for help."

Lucca examined the Rainbow Stone, kneeling over. A chunk was gone. She hit the rock, then was up on her feet, "He got some of it,though."

"He couldn't have gotten far, though," Marle added, "Teleportation takes a lot to use, and he was already half wasted from all the magic he used."

"Right," Lucca nodded, following the other two out of the room, "And Glenn'll hold him off until then."

-----

Glenn jumped at Magus, intent on finishing this battle. The wizard quickly pulled up his scythe to block, but couldn't manage to hook the sword before Glenn had retracted and attacked again.

Magus was forced to backtrack to avoid the overhead attack. However, Glenn took the miss in stride, crouching and twirling the sword around to continue its momentum upwards. He jumped up to add to the blow, turning the attack into some kind of uppercut.

Magus batted away the attack, hearing as his scythe chipped. A chunk of metal struck the stone ground, ringing loudly. Glenn had finally run out of steam, so Magus took the offensive before he could regain his balance. He summoned his magic, throwing fire at the frog. However, the Masamune simply glowed and drew the energies into itself, then into Glenn; powering him.

Magus, in a panic, swung his scythe at the rejuvinated Glenn. However, the Masamune intercepted, splitting the weapon into two pieces. Magus gasped as the blade of the weapon went spinning off of the parapets, to finally land and imbed itself into the drawbridge.

Glenn stepped back from his defense, readying the sword once more. Magus was unarmed. Seconds later, the Masamune came whipping at Magus once more. The wizard reached back and grabbed his cape, then swung it around him. It intercepted the sword, ripping from the blade but altering the course. Glenn was caught off balance and Magus took advantage. He grabbed both of Glenn's arms and tore them apart. Glenn's right hand managed to hold onto the weapon. However, it was too heavy to swing with one hand.

Magus released the right hand, then grabbed Glenn by the neck. However, he could not manage to choke Glenn, the frog's neck muscles were too strong. He quickly spun around, forming momentum. He released Glenn's neck and arm to send the amphibian flying through the air, to land sliding along the parapets several meters away.

Magus quickly drew in his will, forming the energies once more that would take him away from the frog. Below him, he could see the other three running out of the castle to look confusedly at the broken scythe blade.

_Too lat--_

The pain hit him again as Janus forced his will upon Magus'. The wizard grabbed his head, stumbling. The pain increased and Magus fell back, screaming. The yells drew the attention of the other three, who ran back into the castle to get to the parapets.

Glenn weakly stood back up, shaking his head, which did little to clear it. He looked through blurry eyes at the wizard, stumbling around in agony.

"Janus! Leave me be!" Magus pitched backwards, reeling on the edge of the castle, "Don't!"

Glenn drunkenly got to his feet and began to weave towards Magus. However, before he could reach him, Magus pitched backwards and over the edge, falling to the inside area of the castle.

Magus, realizing his predicament, quickly changed his energies to create a shield around him. Moments later, he crashed into the roof of the inner castle. The stone shattered under him, the shield maintaining its job. He fell inside.

-----

"I forgot, which way to the outside battlements?" Crono said as they filed into the throne room.

"Left," Marle said, beginning to head in that direction.

Then there was a crashing noise as the ceiling fell apart. Crono quickly reached out and grabbed Marle, pulling her back. Several large chunks of stone struck the ground before them, accompanied by dust and particles. The rocks continued to pile onto the floor for several seconds before finally subsiding.

"What the--?" Crono whispered to himself, watching the dust clear.

The dust slowly cleared, revealing Magus trapped within stone. He wasn't dead. However, he was unconscious. The group stared at him in bewilderment, wondering what they were to do with these new circumstances.

Behind them, they heard the noise of marching feet, many feet. The knights had returned.


	23. Synopsis of Dark Prophet

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Synopsis of Dark Prophet 

* * *

As Magus released his devastating spell, the damage was widespread. Crono, after being struck by the shockwave, realized that something was wrong. He increases his speed as he returns to Glenn's hut. 

Meanwhile, Glenn has barely survived the catastrophe, though his home has collapsed. He crawls out and is met by Crono. Together, the two begin to leave the forest, Glenn needs some form of medical aid.

Janus awakens from being torn away from the host to find himself back in his castle. An illusion, that is, created by his mind. To find answers, he rushes to the basement in search of Vili. Magus, on the outside, reaches Glenn's home to find it collapsed, and assumes that he is dead. He leaves to head towards Guardia Castle. However, he plans to make one more stop.

Crono and Glenn reach the outskirts of the forest, however Crono stops as he hears voices in the distance. He tells Glenn to wait for him and returns to search for Marle and Lucca.

Janus reaches the basement and encounters Vili. After a lengthy conversation, he learns that Vili is not Magus, and also that he could possibly be a third personality. Unfortunately, if this is so, he has sided with Magus.

Crono races through the forest, following the voices as he attempts to find his missing friends. Finally, he stumbles across Lucca. Upon query, he learns that Marle is injured, more than Glenn. Lucca relays their story to him, about Magus going nuts on them. After listening, Crono learns that Lucca wasn't calling for him. Something else had been. Instantly, he knows that it is Magus and picks up Marle for a mad dash to get out of the woods.

As he and Lucca run, Magus's voice follows them, taunting them. Finally, they are able to leave the forest and Magus dawdles behind, waiting for them inside. Then, Janus chooses that moment to try and break free. Magus suppresses the attack, then flees. Crono carries Marle back to Glenn, Lucca behind him.

After Magus supresses Janus, he confronts him personally. After making several threats, he leaves to continue his plan. Janus is left behind to wonder at what he can do now. Then, Vili rejoins him. He reprimands Janus for trying the impossible, then states that he is ready to meet his end of the bargain. He will give Janus Schala. Give him a new live to live without the pain.

Janus agrees. Moments later, he begins his new life. He is back in Zeal as a child, back with Schala, and back to before his mother was corrupted. When life was good. However, he is constantly reminded that he is a prisoner.

The group reaches the inn in Dorino. After a while of resting and rejuvinating, they gather once more. Crono, after searching around the town, has managed to pinpoint Magus's destination: Guardia Castle. After an argument, he allows them all to accompany him. They leave the next morning.

Janus is taken to the throneroom after a while, where he meets someone called The Prophet. However, the person looks nothing like him, causing some curiosity in his mind. Then Vili comes back and explains Magus's goal. The Prophet years ago fortold the future. All fortellings were correct, proving him true. Magus, while with Ozzie, was able to get ahold of a copy of his prophecies, and learned that he was the harbinger of destruction, the tool of the apocalypse. His task is to raise Lavos and destroy humanity.

However, Janus learns more through his knowledge, that he had been the prophet. Apparently, Magus had at first summoned Lavos to lead the mystics to victory. However, when the spell failed and he was sent back to Zeal, Janus took control. He used the guise of a prophet to get close to Zeal, so that he might destroy Lavos. His prophecies had been true because he was from the future. His words were written down, and possibly miswritten. Centuries later, Magus reached the writings and believes the "bringer of destruction" is him. It was meant to be Lavos, however, Magus has misread it. The time loop finishes, and once again he fails the summoning and is sent back in time.

However, Janus/the prophet has found a way to return to any time he wishes with the aid of Crono. They travel and defeat Lavos deep in the future. With his threat gone, Janus returns to searching for Schala, and Magus retakes control when he falls under from the freezing cold. Magus, now back in command, prepares to finish his false destiny.

While Janus ponders this as he returns to his room, Magus has reached the castle. He quickly disposes of the guards at the gate and breaks into the building. The doors shut behind him.

Vili visits Janus once more, but does little to help his questions. When Janus gets too nosy, Schala enters the room from Vili's will. He is further surprised when he learns about the Ocean Palace. His utopia was falling apart.

Magus stalks through the castle, disposing of all who challenge him. Above, the king is being led out of the emergency exit. However, Magus is not here to destroy the command. He changes direction and heads for the basement. His destination, the Rainbow Stone. He intends to use its energy. Crono and the group reach the castle, then follow the sound of fighting to chase him down. They meet him in the treasure room down in the basement. Magus quickly chips off a sizeable chunk of the rainbow stone, then tries to teleport somewhere away from them. Glenn gets too close and is teleported along with him, however. They both end up on the castle's parapets.

Janus begins to once again try and break free, disliking the broken deal. Vili tries to stop him, but he fights back and destroys all of the illusions, finding himself with nothing. He strikes at Magus's mind to try and free himself. Glenn also attacks Magus, though physically. Magus is unable to fight the two way war. He finally throws Glenn back so that he can try to teleport again. However, Janus gives his all into another attack, breaking Magus's concentration and causing him to fall. He quickly uses his stored energies to call a shield around him as he crashes through the roof of the castle.

Crono, Marle, and Lucca gather around the unconscious Magus, wondering what they can do. In the distance, they can hear as the castle's knights return. Something will have to be done fast. With Magus unconscious, Janus can once again take control. The pendulum swings, the balance is once again shifted.


	24. Part III: True Prophet chapter 21

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 21

"Royal Aftermath"

* * *

Janus felt as Magus was defeated, his persona being put into submission. Though only briefly. Janus would have to make this his moment. Quickly, he gathered his weakened strength and prepared to take control of the host once more. Perhaps he would have enough time to explain himself this time. 

He watched as the blackness around him thinned, being replaced by the blinding white light. He shielded his eyes from the glare as a rushing noise erupted from around him. Another noise soon followed, Magus yelling in anger. Janus was much too far ahead this time, however.

He even managed to smile as the light embraced him and sent him to someplace he didn't understand.

-----

"Well," Crono shook his head in wonder, "what do we do now?"

Marle nodded her agreement, "We can't just kill him in cold blood. Looks like we get another chance to try and figure him out."

Lucca stared at the body, then looked back at the empty castle halls as the marching feet came closer. "I don't like that idea. I say we leave this as the king's business."

Crono seemed to snort, "Yeah, we could. But do we really know what's happening with Magus?"

"Whatever's going on, he just killed about two dozen people," Lucca retorted, "I can't help him, Crono; he's just once again turned into the kingdom's worst enemy."

Glenn came limping down the stairs, stopping the argument. The fight with Magus hadn't been brutal for him, however the throw had sprained his left ankle. His Masamune was being used to support his weight on that side for the moment. Marle went over to help him as Crono and Lucca continued their argument. However, Glenn interrupted it before it began, "Take him with us, there's something we don't understand."

"Yeah, we already figured that part out," Lucca shook her head, "But is it worth our lives for our curiosity?"

"Tis not about that, I fear this is above Magus...Janus, I mean."

The marching became louder as the knights reached the bridge. Marle gave a glance in that direction, watching as they began to file into the foyer, examining the dead. She turned back to Crono, who nodded in response.

Crono turned from Lucca and Magus and went to greet the knights, "No problem here, everything's taken care of."

Lucca dropped her head and sighed, "Good one," she murmurred sarcastically.

Glenn limped over to Lucca, then started talking quietly, "That's not Janus."

Lucca looked at him quizzically, "I know that, it's Magus...Oh wait, Janus was his earlier name, wasn't it?"

"True," Glenn nodded, then gave a grim shake of his head, "But when we were struggling, he began to yell in pain. His words, I believe, were: 'Not now, Janus.'"

"Then you threw him off the roof afterwards?" Lucca pressed.

"He fell off, losing his balance. I didn't touch him," Glenn informed her.

Crono yelled something to the knight, drawing their attention for a moment. But after a look, there seemed to be no fight brewing and they continued. Lucca looked at Magus darkly, then sighed. She turned back to Glenn, "Okay."

"Okay?" Marle asked, confused.

"We'll find out what's wrong with him," Lucca conceded, "But I don't like this one bit."

"Nobody does," Marle agreed, "And something tells me 'Janus' doesn't either."

"Yeah," Lucca nodded, then started walking towards Crono, "You stay here and watch Magus, I'll help our daunting diplomat."

"If you say so." Marle replied, giving another glance to Magus, "Should I take the rubble off of him?"

"Not yet," Lucca shook her head, "Don't want to take chances."

Lucca reached Crono, who seemed to be getting nowhere with the knights. "Okay, Magus is officially dead."

"He is?" Crono and the knight asked simultaneously.

Lucca prevented herself from hitting Crono for nearly blowing her attempt to get Magus out, then continued, "We just checked, his lung was punctured by a broken rib."

Then knight nodded, then turned back to Crono, "Then this is no longer necessary. We will dispose of the body and rebuild."

"_We'll_ dispose of the body, sir," Lucca responded quickly, "The disposition will requite magical influence, an advantage we have and you do not."

"Why is this?" the knight queried, confused, "Why does it require magic, I mean?"

Lucca sighed, too dramatically from Crono's point of view, "If you don't, then the magic inside him will release itself in the form of a curse."

"A...bad curse?" the knight was now tentative.

"I wouldn't know, it's never happened before. But this is Magus we're talking about," Lucca finished, "I wouldn't take any chances, enough soldiers have died already."

"I will talk to the king about this," the knight said, then turned and left.

"The king's here?" Lucca asked surprised, "Well, good; he _is_ alive."

"Yeah, thankfully," Crono nodded, "When the knight gets back I'm going to have to ask where the captain is; it would have been a lot easier with him."

"Face it, you're just bad at negotiating," Lucca nudged him.

"...So?"

Lucca couldn't reply however, as the king was escorted to meet them. He stepped up to them, giving the standard greeting. Lucca nodded, then looked around at all the knights present, "Let's take this back her," she finally said, waving her hand behind her.

-----

"You see," Lucca continued as the king listened, "Magus really isn't dead."

They were in the throne room now, just the small group, the king, and Magus' unconscious form. The throne doors were closed and the knights were outside of the room, gathering the injured and dead.

The king was sitting in his throne currently, the others surrounding him as they told him what they knew. He was a good listener, despite his fault of cutting in every few seconds.

"But you told that knight he was so," the king said, perplexed.

Lucca rolled her eyes and juggled her head about, "Yeah, yeah; I needed something to draw his attention away."

"Whatever for?" the king looked even more perplexed now.

"Yeah, why?" Crono added, nudging Lucca from behind.

Lucca swatted back at him, missing but not caring, "There's something wrong with Magus. I'm--We're not too sure what it is, but I think he's not doing this of his own will."

"He is being manipulated, you mean?"

"Well, maybe. Then again, maybe he is responsible for his actions," Lucca continued, "but that would mean there's something else behind this from the other side. I want to find out what's going on."

"So Magus is not to be executed for these crimes?" the king seemed tentative suddenly, "How will I explain this to the families?"

Marle broke in, "The same that Lucca told your knight."

The king leaned back in his chair to think. As he was pondering, Lucca pressed on, "Face it, one way or another, the 'Magus' that did this to your castle will die. We're making sure we're killing the right person."

"Someone could very well be manipulating him," Crono added, "Which means killing Magus wouldn't solve the problem."

"But that's just an assumption," the king remarked, still not liking the idea.

"Do you trust us? We defeated Magus before, not to mention countless other threats all over the world," Lucca was still trying to get the king to accept, "We can surely take on a weakened Magus compared to all that."

The king took a deep breath and held it, gazing at the four people before him. They saved his kingdom, twice now, possibly thrice if you were to count Yakra. Maybe he wasn't trusting them enough. Then again, what did he know of them?

The king let out his breath in a large sigh, then bowed his head, shaking it. _What to do, what to do..._ Finally, he came to a decision. He raised his head and looked Lucca in the eye.

"He is yours."


	25. Part III: True Prophet chapter 22

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 22

"Second Chance"

* * *

"And where do we take him?" Crono asked, heaving a rock out of the pile, "Somewhere safe, I would assume...but where would that be?" 

Lucca bent over and rolled a rock away from Magus, nearly crushing her foot as she stepped out of its path. "Um, I didn't think that far yet."

Crono nodded, looking a bit annoyed; still he smiled, "Yeah, great."

he kicked a head sized rock, trying to knock it loose. Marle glanced at him, "Don't be too rough, Magus is still halfway under that."

Crono stopped prying at it with his foot and bent over to pick it up, "Sorry. I'm just trying to think."

Glenn grabbed ahold of Magus's arms and pulled lightly, the weight of the rocks resisted. They would have to remove more or pull Magus in half. Crono nearly kicked another rock, then stopped himself, "Y'know. It would have been a lot easier if Magus had planned a little more before he jumped off the castle."

"Stop complaining so much," Lucca replied, "We're almost done."

"Tell me that when it's true; like in two hours," Crono replied, heaving another slab of rock away from the pile. It struck the ground behind him with a loud crunch, causing him to flinch, "...Oops."

"Don't throw them, Crono," Marle shook her head, "You want to make another hole to the basement?"

"It wasn't that heavy. And besides, it's not like one more hole's going to make a difference, considering there's already one, two more up there."

"Let's stay on the king's good side," Lucca added, "he's taking a leap of faith for our benefit at the moment. It'd be in bad taste to damage his castle in response."

"Where IS the king, by the way?" Marle asked, giving a short look around.

"He said he was going to his room to think. We'll let him know when we're done anyway," Lucca answered, continuing her task.

Crono rolled another rock out of the way, making sure not to throw it as Glenn grabbed Magus once more and heaved. The wizard slid from the pile for a few feet, shifting the pile in his wake. Marle quickly grabbed one of the larger rocks lying on his stomach and pulled it off of him with a grunt.

When Magus was far enough out of the pile, Glenn twisted his arms, causing him to roll over. The rocks still lying on him piled off and Glenn pulled him the rest of the way out. When he was far enough away from the rubble, Glenn released his arms and slumped back to the ground. "All done," Crono said, showing great signs of perception, "I'll get the king."

With that, he was away, heading up the stairway to tell his majesty the news. When he was out of sight, Marle repeated his earlier question, "So where do we take him?"

-----

"Janus! Come back!"

Janus ignored the wavering voice of Vili behind him as he raced through the light, reaching the point that would give him control of the body once more. Magus was down, defeated yet again and weak. This was his moment to regain what was his and possibly warn those that could help him. He was positive there was a way to seal away Magus. Because, if not, then he would have to kill himself.

"Janus?"

"Try and stop me, Vili!" Janus yelled over his shoulder.

Aparently, Vili didn't hear him. He continued to yell after Janus.

-----

"The cathedral?" Marle was caught off guard by the idea.

"No, that's a great idea," Crono retorted, "It's deserted, isn't it?"

"Yes," the king nodded, "It hasn't been used since the incident years back."

"Now for the next problem: How do we get out past all the knights?" Crono added, "The king is on our side for this, but the knights are a little annoyed at Magus right now, and if they found that the king let him go like this, they wouldn't be any happier."

"Morale would drop too far for my likings," the king supplied.

The group was quiet for a moment, thinking of how to pull this off. Then the king spoke up again, "My back exit."

"Secret exit?" Lucca seemed intrigued.

The king coughed, then nodded, "Yeah, it's how I...escaped."

"Um, Marle?" Crono said suddenly, drawing the others' attention.

"Yeah?" she turned to him, to see him looking at Magus.

"He's uh, waking up," Crono said, backing away, "Put him back to sleep."

Then suddenly, Magus' body jerked wildly, doubling over as the figure yelled in pain. Magus writhed and slowly crawled away from the pile of rocks, Crono shying away quickly, "Put him to sleep! Put him to sleep!"

"Help...me..." Magus looked up at the people surrounding him, watching as Marle began to prepare the spell, "Please don't..."

"What are you?" Crono asked, stepping around the wounded figure to reach the rest of the group.

As he passed by, however, Magus reached out and grabbed ahold of his leg. Crono lost his balance and fell over onto his face, jerking his leg in an attempt to release Magus's hold. But Magus had a deathgrip. Crono twisted and tried to get ahold of the floor to crawl away. Lucca ran forward to help pull him away. She looked up briefly and made eye contact with the tortured soul before her.

Magus's eyes weren't what she had expected. She seemed to float into their depths, becoming unconscious of the world around her. She didn't hear Crono's yells for help, instead she could swear she was hearing pleas from inside the mind of this person. Magus needed help, something was not right here.

Then the eyes shifted, converting to a emptyness devoid of thought. Lucca broke out of her spell and looked back. Marle had finished her spell. Magus slumped in his position, his hold on Crono loosening. The boy jerked his leg out of the dead hold and nodded to Marle, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she replied, looking down at the sleeping form.

"Well, that's got..." Crono composed himself, "That's gotta be the strangest thing I've ever experienced. He was asking for help, but at the same time attacking me."

"He wasn't attacking you," Lucca broke in, her voice distant.

"Huh?" Crono turned from Marle to look at her, "He uh, sort of grabbed my leg."

"So?" Lucca stood and turned to him, her voice firmer than before, "I saw his eyes. He was afraid. There's something inside of his head; something's really getting to him, and it's working at him from the inside."

"A trauma?" Marle asked, not understanding what Lucca was talking about.

"I don't know," Lucca shook her head and glanced at the sleeping form, "Let's just get to the cathedral."

-----

Janus struck the ground in anger at his newest failure. Two times he had had a chance to bring himself back, and both times he had been turned on by none other than those he had accepted as friends. They were doing more harm to him than they realized, though. How could they know what was wrong with him? His mind quickly sifted to his last moments, Lucca had seen something obviously. He dared not underestimate the mind the girl had, she had been staring at him for the last few seconds before he felt the magic remove his hold on consciousness.

There was no point in berating himself for past events, however. Janus stood and looked at the blackness around him. The nothingness surrounding him as he once again lay in the vaults of his mind. Magus was down here, he was once again in the pits of his own hell with the one thing that could destroy him.

And then there was Vili. The enigmatic third persona that seemed to choose Magus, yet not help. What was with him? Janus pondered this as he struggled about, searching for the mysterious Vili. He would have to talk to him once again.

As he wandered, he began to wonder if he was actually moving. The blackness around him was nothing, he could not make any form of bearings; no direction or movement could be verified. Janus stopped for a moment, wondering if he should bring them to him instead. Then a voice reached his ears and he froze in fear.

"Hello, Janus," Magus said from the darkness.


	26. Part III: True Prophet chapter 23

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 23

"Internal Conflict"

* * *

"What is it, Magus?" Janus asked, slowly scanning the area around him with his eyes. 

"You know very well what it is," Janus whirled to the voice, the position changed from his earlier words.

"Where are you?" Janus began spinning around, trying to pinpoint his enemy.

"You've disobeyed me, you've caused pain to me when I was so close to victory," Magus was still not visible, but he sounded closer, "Prepare to meet the pain tenfold."

Janus felt the pressence behind him and in an instant he whirled about bringing his deadly scythe to action. It let loose a high pitched shriek as it extended to its combat mode. The cape whirled about Janus, draping around his right arm. He lowered his head, the cowl hiding his face as he glared at the black figure before him, a mirror of himself in form, though an opposite in mind.

"Where is your friend Vili?" Janus mocked, watching as Magus too armed himself.

Though the weapons were useless, the symbolism of them could contribute greatly to the fight. The mind was only as powerful as the imagination, yet an imagination could be a weakness as well if either of them forgot that the weapons weren't real.

"This is between me and you," Magus declared, "I finish you this time; despite the consequences."

"Vili is turning against you, Magus," Janus taunted, "He's beginning to realize that you are more of a threat to himself than I am."

Magus began to pace, Janus following him; the two circled each other, the gap slowly closing between them. "I highly doubt that," Magus replied finally, "I seriously doubt that."

"What did you mean by 'consequences?'" Janus asked, the word drawing his attention.

"Something you won't have to worry about," Magus answered, not giving any information out; just like Vili, "They are easily overcomed, however."

"And--" Janus began the question, but was forced to stop as he raised his scythe quickly to block Magus as the dark wizard charged him.

The weapons locked together, the blades hooking into each other. Both combatants twisted the blades, trying to either unarm the other or free their weapon. Then, catching Janus off guard, Magus pulled and released the scythe. Janus stumbled past him and hit the ground sliding on the blackness. He held onto his scythe, but Magus's came loose and spun on the ground, sliding away from him. Then it took air and returned, spinning, to Magus' outstretched hand.

Magus caught the handle and threw his cloak back, giving himself swinging room as he stalked towards Janus. Janus looked up and over his shoulder from his position sprawled on the ground and quickly climbed to his knees, raising the scythe horizontally in both hands. Magus' overhead slice was stopped short by the shaft of wood, the two scythes making a crossbar. Janus fell backwards, pulling with his moment. His scythe hooked itself onto Magus's blade, pulling the wizard forward. Janus raised his legs to catch the stumbling wizard in the stomach. He rolled back, pushing Magus forward with more momentum. Magus took air for a moment as he was thrown, then he struck the ground in near the same fashion Janus had earlier.

Janus rolled over, scythe in hand; but instead of taking advantage of his offense, he backed away, preparing for Magus' next attack. Magus stood calmly, using his magic to bring the scythe whipping back to his hand.

"Through?" Janus asked, his eyes thinning as he glared at the avatar before him.

"In a moment," Magus replied, readying himself for the next attack.

"I'll help," Janus said, then focused on his scythe.

He looked up from the weapon a moment later, then raised it above his head like an axe, his hands holding the bottom of the pole. Then he pitched foward, throwing the weapon at Magus. The scythe spun in the air, the distance closing between the target and itself quickly. Magus quickly released his scythe with his left hand and caught the incoming weapon, the point sitting inches from the bridge of his nose.

"Close," Magus mused.

Then the spell Janus infused into his weapon took effect and the scythe exploded in a magical inferno. The flames swallowed the surprised wizard, enveloping him in a split second. Shards of the shattered weapon shimmered like glass as they spun away as shrapnel, then faded away into oblivion. Janus watched, waiting to see what became of Magus, a new scythe forming in his hand at the command of his mental will.

The fire died away, revealing the blackness beyond. Magus was gone. Janus scanned about himself apprehensively, waiting for a surprise, but none came. He was the victor.

Before he could think much further than that, something pushed him forward. He bent over from the force, feeling something where it shouldn't be. He slowly looked down, his free hand reaching up to grasp something hard. A red tinged blade was extending out of his chest, the blood that stained it dripping away to the blackness below him. His other reached back to feel the wooden shaft of the scythe that was impaling him.

_Magus..._

He reached back with his other hand, dropping his scythe to the ground, and used both to begin pulling on the blade. He could almost feel as it slowly slid through him, the blade disappearing back into his chest. Then it left through his back with a grating noise.

Janus, with apprehension, spun about, the scythe now his weapon. Nothing but blackness glared back at him. He shut his eyes as the wounds began to seal themselves and reform his avatar. When would Magus return? What would he do? He had no idea how to truly destroy Magus, that help would have to come from the outside, where they no longer trusted him. And he could no longer contact them.

Maybe it would be best if he gave up...

Janus shook his head. Magus wasn't around, he was sure of it this time. He would try to return once again. Maybe this time tell them what is going on. Lucca could help him, if any of them could.

Determined once again, he focused his mind on returning to the conscious world. And once again, the white light blasted towards him.

-----

"Is it locked?" Crono asked, shifting Magus' weight from one shoulder to the next.

Glenn, standing behind him and holding Magus' legs, nearly lost his grip from the movement, but managed to hold. Lucca pulled on the door, which gave way easily, answering Crono's question, "Let's get him in here, quickly."

Lucca quickly lit the torch the king gave them and scanned the dusty cathedral. Cobwebs adorned many of the spots, and the dust even more. It hadn't been visited once in the five years since the denizens of before. The others stepped in behind her as she looked for a wall torch to ignite. She slowly began to circle to room, lighting all of the torches adorning the walls.

Crono crouched and carefully put the unconscious wizard to the floor. Behind him, Glenn followed suit, quietly groaning from the strain of the weight. Crono was cramped as well, though he'd never admit it. He slumped to the ground and leaned against a pew.

"Now what do we do?" Marle asked, looking at the sleeping form of Magus.

"What else? We wait," Crono said, leaning his head forward and preparing to take a short nap.

"You aren't going to sleep, are you!" Marle asked, surprised.

"Not really, just a short nap," Crono defended himself, "He's not going to wake up within five minutes, is he?"

"He could wake up any moment, Crono," Lucca chided him, "Remember back at the castle?"

"But I'm tired," Crono whined.

"Yeah, we all are," Marle agreed, "Just wait until we can clear this."

"...Fine, fine," Crono stood back up, slapping his face to reawaken himself. He began to pace around the cathedral, swiping dust off pews as he passed them.

Glenn leaned back against the wall near Magus, drawing his sword and holding it, blade down, loosely in his hands. Always prepared despite his fatigue. Marle sat down and leaned against the wall to the right of Glenn, though she had no intention of going to sleep. Moments later, Lucca sat down as well.

"So Magus, why are you going around killing people?" Crono said suddenly, his tone over-jovial and comical, "Hey Magus, when you tried to kill me, did you do it in a friendly way or were you angry at me?"

Marle buried her head in her hands, groaning as Crono continued to pace about the large room. Lucca glanced at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You know, we really don't think you went berzerk on purpose. So, why'd you do it?...Magus, I know you tried to kill us, and vice versa, but we decided to ask you a few civilized questions...You know, with all this casual murdering going on, I just thought we should ask--"

"Shut up, Crono!" Marle suddenly yelled, "Why! What are you doing!"

Lucca glanced to the side at Marle, surprised by this outburst. Crono seemed unwavered, however, "Oh nothing. Just wondering outloud how we're going to ask Magus why he's decided that evil is funner than good. We DO have to ask him one way or another."

"He's just passing the time, Marle; don't worry about it," Lucca explained.

"Sorry, I've just been so high strung recently," Marle leaned back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Crono stopped pacing, looking alert, "Did you hear something?"

Marle listened for a moment, hearing nothing. She shook her head, "Probably just the wind."

Crono shook his head back, "No, no, no, no; it was a voice of sorts..."

"Of sorts?" Lucca seemed skeptical now.

"Crono, you're--" Marle began.

Suddenly, Magus jerked bolt upright, yelling in agony. Marle jumped from the sudden movement, hitting her head against the wall. Lucca shied away quickly as Glenn readied his sword at Magus, whom began to writhe once more. Crono jerked his head about from where he was, seeing what was going on. He quickly ran over to look over Magus.

"What do we do?" Marle said, rubbing her head.

"Ask Crono, he was preparing for this," Lucca replied.

Magus curled up, the bruises from the fall being forced upon him, the pain that Magus evaded reaching him instead. Finally, his yelling began to calm down. His eyes reflected a lot of pain as he looked at the people about him.

"Crono?" Marle said quietly.

Crono didn't reply. Marle looked over at him, "Crono! You're on!"

Crono shrugged, showing he didn't know what to do, "Uh...uh..."

However, Magus spoke before he could, "Explain to...me where I am..."

Crono finally broke out of his stutter and replied, "I guess we both have a lot to say."


	27. Part III: True Prophet chapter 24

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 24

"The Truth is Out"

* * *

"Magus, what's going on?" Lucca finally asked. 

"Janus..." Janus said quietly.

"Huh? But I thought you were the--" Marle began, confused.

"No!" Janus was a little more forceful this time, "CALL...me Janus."

Marle realized she had misunderstood and quickly shook her head, "Oh!"

"Sorry," Lucca continued, "Janus, what's going on?"

"Magus..."

The group stared at Janus, hoping that he wasn't playing mind games with them. Marle seemed particularly upset, "You said to call you Janus!"

"Wait," Crono said, breaking into her rant; he stepped towards the sitting wizard, "Do you mean 'Magus is the problem?'"

Janus nodded slowly, "He is...Yes."

"Then who's Magus?" Lucca cut in, "I'd thought you were the same person; I mean, you looked very much alike to me."

"He is my other half," Janus answered, "My dark half."

Glenn started to speak up from his spot against the wall, but Janus continued, "No, a third of myself. There's Vili, too."

"What are you talking about? Your thirds?" Lucca kneeled down and looked Janus in the eye, calm now like she had seen in the castle, "What do you mean?"

Janus continued, seeming to rant now, "Magus wants to reattempt to summon Lavos. He's following a false prophecy."

"Janus," Lucca said calmly, trying to bring him back to them, "Janus, what about your 'thirds?'"

Janus shook his head, still looking very fatigued, "He said personas..."

_Janus, I'm coming for you!_

Janus's head whipped around quickly at the voice, looking for the source, "Magus?"

Then the pain hit him as Magus attacked. Janus grabbed his temple with both hands as he began to yell. He kicked out, trying to move himself, though it would do little good. The group backed away quickly, Glenn readying his sword just in case. Janus reached behind himself and grabbed ahold of the armrest of the pew he was pushing against and attempted to pull himself up.

"What's going on, Janus?" Marle yelled, keeping her distance.

Janus let out another yell, not replying to her. He clenched his eyes shut as he strained against the pain, but it only increased. Lucca looked into his eyes once more to see them shift from the calm to something that scared her. Then they shifted back. Janus's yelling slowly died down and he was breathing heavily. It was then that Lucca understood what was happening.

Janus managed to put himself into a standing position. He seemed to have composed himself a little from the surprise, but he was still troubled. The pain remained in him, Magus still struggling.

_You're not strong enough, Janus..._

The group watched warily, all but Lucca still unsure of what was going on. She stared at him, wondering how she would be able to fix this, something that only the future would hold an answer for. Then Janus blinked, his eyes shifting back to the hardness and hate in that brief second. Lucca took a step back reflexively.

"Marle, put him to sleep...now..." Lucca said, nuding the girl beside her.

"Why? He looks okay to me," Marle argued.

Lucca shook her arm, "He's NOT okay! Remember the forest?"

That was enough to get Marle's attention, and she hastily began to cast the magic. However, she had barely begun when she was forcefully thrown back into the air. The magical force pinned her against the wall hard, nearly cracking the stone from the impact. Instantly Glenn was armed as he advanced on Magus. The wizard realized he wouldn't be able to win unarmed, quickly began to magically alter his position to outside the cathedral.

He released his earlier will and Marle fell off of the wall to land in a pile. Crono ran over to help her, yelling over his shoulder, "Janus! What's going on with you!"

"This is Magus," Lucca said, knowing that the other 'persona' had been released, she gave a quick back to the others, "Marle, can you get him to sleep!"

"Maybe," Marle mumbled, ignoring the pain in her back. She focused again, calling on the energies for her spell.

Glenn advanced on Magus, who backed away trying to gather the magic needed. Glenn attacked, swinging the sword at Magus's stomach. However, the wizard backed out of range, then jumped forward, grabbing Glenn's arm and twisting him around to face away. Then Magus shoved him hard, throwing him sprawling to the ground.

"Glenn, don't kill him!" Crono reminded the frog.

Glenn glared at Crono, wanting to give a biting reply, but kept quiet. He picked himself back up, preparing to delay Magus again.

"Got it," Marle said from behind him.

Then they watched as Magus, too weak to resist, stumble and fall to the ground, sound asleep. Crono stared at the fallen form for a moment, then casually remarked, "We're lucky Janus isn't at full strength or we'd never be able to put him to sleep."

"He stated something about reattempting to raise Lavos," Glenn mused, "Perhaps that was why he was after the rainbow shell."

Crono just nodded, "I won't even bother trying to understand this."

Marle nodded, then stood up, "Well what do we do now?"

"Keep an eye on him," Lucca said, looking away from the slumbering form, "I'm going to be gone for a week or more, "Make sure he doesn't wake up, Janus or Magus, keep him asleep."

"What are you doing?" Crono asked, glancing in her direction curiously.

"I'm going to the future," Lucca explained, beginning to step towards the door, "I need to research what's wrong with him, and I doubt this time has anything that would help in their libraries."

"What's wrong with him?" Crono asked, "If you seem to know what's going on, could you explain before you leave?"

Lucca stopped and shook her head, "Not enough time...This is Janus' mind we're talking about, do you want to risk it?"

Crono sighed, taking a look back at the unconscious form below him. He finally shook his head, "No, I guess you'll have to hurry."

"But here," Lucca pulled something out of her pocket, tossing it to Crono. Crono caught it deftly and examined it as she explained, "If you have an emergency and need me, just press that button and it will make my end of it beep."

Crono looked for the button, turning the object around in his hands. After he found it, he gave it a push. Something in Lucca's clothing gave off a dull beep.

"What is it?" Crono asked, putting the thing away.

"Just something," Lucca replied, walking back towards the door, "I'll be back."

"Will whatever you're looking for be able to help him?" Marle asked, making Lucca stop once more.

"You'll see in a week or so," Lucca replied, "But it'll definitely help us, that's for sure."

"Definitely, or hopefully?" Crono asked, always an optimist.

"We'll see in a week or so," Lucca repeated, smiling darkly; she turned and went out the door, heading to a gate that would lead to the future. Where she would find her 'cure.'

-----

"They can't help you Janus," Magus spoke, almost whispering to the suffering form huddled in the darkness, "You're all alone."

"This is my body, you can't steal it from me like this," Janus replied, looking around the void but not spotting his opponent, " It's MINE!"

"I'll take what I will," Magus replied, "I have every right to it as you, more so in actuality."

"You have NO right to the host, you came second through a blunder!" Janus stood up, continuing his scan.

"The prophecies give me my right," Magus corrected him, "You were a mistake, and I was sent to replace that mistake."

"The prophecies are false, you stupid shadow!" Janus yelled hoarsely, spinning around and around slowly, keeping an eye out for Magus.

"Not so, the one who wrote them was a true prophet, a true seer."

"You still don't understand, do you!" Janus made a fist with his right hand and swung it into the air, "You misread the prophecies!"

"You underestimate me--" Magus retorted.

"You misread the date, you misread the source, you misread the whole damn thing!"

"You know nothing of this prophecy, false prophet," Magus scoffed.

"I _created_ that prophecy!"

Janus yelled this last bit with every strength of his voice, using his manipulation to amplify it. The noise carried loudly, and echoed for several seconds afterwards. In its wake lay silence. Magus was contemplating this.

Finally a reply came, "You lie..."

"Try me," Janus replied, realizing he had the upper hand for once, "Your whole point of existence is pointless; your life, THAT is the lie."

Janus was feeling the surge of self esteem flowing through him as he realized he was in control, for once he was holding reign. He smiled, preparing to tell Magus more of his lie of a life.

Then magic grasped ahold of his wrists and ankles, pulling at him and throwing him backwards into the void. He hit something hard and turned his head to find himself against a wall. He looked back before him to find that he was in a room.

It was a small cubic room, with walls of grey stone. Above and below him lay the blackness. However, he focused most of his attention at the figure before him, Magus. He pushed back against the magical shackles with his mind, breaking himself free. Janus dropped to the ground, crouching and then standing to face Magus with a dark look.

"This time, we do it my way," Magus simply spoke.

The dark wizard raised his hand palm up and a ball of fire erupted into it. Janus drew his cloak about him, preparing his magic as well. The two stared at each other, watching, waiting for a first move.

Magus made the first move. Without a single motion, the ball of fire shot out of his hand, enlarging as he fed it magic. Immediately, Janus formed a shield around himself. The shield caught the fire, splitting the attack to miss. Janus quickly summoned fire himself, pointing at Magus. A bolt of fire, arm thin, shot out of his hand and struck at Magus.

The dark wizard ducked the blast, rolling forward, his cloak swishing about behind him. The bolt hit the far wall, though it caused no visible damage. As he finished his roll, he sent a bolt of lightning striking at Janus. Janus was unable to avoid this blast and was hurtled back against the wall. He struck the wall and rebounded off, falling onto his chest. Quickly, he stood, preparing to defend himself.

Magus was yet again gone. As were the walls. Janus found himself standing alone in the blackness once more. Where was Magus?

Janus watched and waited for a minute, but Magus didn't return. He had left again. A realization hit Janus moments later, Magus was merely weakening him. And it was working. Soon, he wouldn't be strong enough to defend himself.

Soon, Magus could very well win...


	28. Part III: True Prophet chapter 25

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 25

  


"The Plot Within"

* * *

_Janus..._

Janus was sitting in the emptiness, simply awaiting Magus' next strike. He would fight for as long as he could, for even if Magus was to win, he wouldn't do so without a price. If he would take control, then he would have little power left to do anything with that control. He didn't understand what was going on in the outside world. Janus hoped that they had understood his problem, Lucca seemed to have a glimpse...but she was the smart one.

If she saw through this, would she be smart enough to help him? Could he avoid his doom?

_Janus..._

Once again, Janus ignored the voice. He didn't have time for mind games. He bowed his head and began meditating, restructuring his unstable mind. How was it that Magus didn't tire?

_Janus..._

Magus _must_ be tiring as well, but Janus didn't know how much. He also had Vili on his side, which meant that he had something to fall back on if he were to be beaten. Janus felt once again that fighting was hopeless, but he ruthlessly shook it out of his head. He must fight.

_Janus...don't ignore me._

Janus raised his head this time, realizing that it was not Magus who spoke to him but the other, "Vili."

"You remember," the voice seemed surprised.

"Leave me alone," Janus bowed his head once more.

"You haven't even heard what I had to say, Janus," the voice taunted, "Be fair."

Something flashed against his closed eyelids, causing Janus to open them. Before him was a burning flame, a bonfire of sorts. Standing, silouetted against it, was a figure behind it. Slowly, he stood, staring intently at the figure. The silouette seemed to nod at Janus as he did so, but not moving.

"You have nothing to say but malice and false deals anyway," Janus replied.

"Don't be so cold, you're starting to resemble Magus," Vili retorted calmly, "Besides, this is different."

"Of course it's different," Janus shrugged, "You can't fool me with the same trick twice, after all."

"Magus has grown weak, my friend," Vili bowed his head, "You've won. I've decided to choose you as the host."

"Me?" Janus snorted in contempt, "So you switch sides as easily as that?"

"Easily? If I remember, you spent the longest time trying to convert me," Vili spoke in a mocking tone, "I choose who would be strongest to host the body, honor be damned."

Janus began slowly pacing around the flame before him, trying not to look suspicious in his movements, "How would you help me?"

Vili gave a brief laugh, "Magus is in hiding, trying to heal his scars. To attack him now would give you the advantage...a big enough advantage to possibly end this once and for all. His battle with the toad has been very taxing on him, more so than he has been to you."

The flame died away with not even a flicker, blanketing the world with darkness. Janus stopped his pacing and looked around warily, waiting for the next move. A voice drifted from Vili's position, clearly audible, "He will attempt to retake control. He has a one track mind, he does; he still has a job to do."

"Doesn't he realize that the prophecies are false?"

"No," Vili responded, "Nor does he want to. To fulfill the instructions set upon him is his one goal in life, even if that were to destroy him. Which it will. It will destroy _everything._"

"...And you helped him do this," Janus said accusingly, "So much for self-preservation."

"My agenda is my own, don't try to understand it," the bodiless voice responded, "Just listen to your instincts: Stop him and live, don't and you--and everyone else you know--will die."

"My instincts tell me your agenda is unpleasant," Janus responded coldly.

"Not as unpleasant as other options..."

Janus waited for more, but nothing came. Vili had disappeared again. Janus stepped forward, towards the spot where Vili had last been. There was nobody there. He spun about, wondering what to do next. He was alone again.

_Follow me._

_----- _

"So, what should we do for a whole week?" Crono said, moments after Lucca had disappeared.

"I don't know," Marle shrugged, "Umm, nothing?"

Crono slumped against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position, "Boring, boring, boring," he sighed, "Why don't we tie him up, toss him in the basement, and go spend the week doing something other than just sitting around."

"Crono..." Marle sighed, "Just be bored for now."

"Sorry, just an idea," Crono assured her.

-----

Janus slowly stepped along the line of fire, wary of the shadow before him, the figure with no face to match. Vili seemed to ignore his curiosity, as he always did. Janus didn't know why the enigma would be so intent on remaining a secret to others, that in itself was also an enigma. A man of puzzles...

Vili stopped before him suddenly, tilting his head to listen. Janus took another step, not wanting to slow down, but Vili held out his hand in a motion to stop. Janus sighed and ceased movement. He stared at the back of Vili for a moment, then spoke, "What's going on?"

Vili's hand dropped and he continued walking, "He's trying to regain control."

-----

Glenn began pacing over Magus, keeping an eye on him. A self made sentry. He studied the wizard, as if waiting for when he would awaken. His hand was ever near his sheathed sword, prepared for a quick strike if things went bad.

"Are you going to do that all week?" Crono asked.

Glenn turned briefly to Crono, shaking his head, "No, still twould be best that I keep an eye on him as much as possible."

"Marle just put him to sleep, Glenn," Crono assured him, "He'll be out for hours at least."

Glenn shook his head again, "I don't intend to toy with the most powerful man around, do you?"

Crono sighed, but remained quiet. He slumped back against the wall, as if he planned on falling asleep. Marle nodded and added, "Glenn's right. You can't trust something as finicky as magic."

Behind Glenn, an eye snapped open to look about. It roved up to spot the frog before him, then darted to the side to see the other two. Magus smiled.

And attacked.

Like a bolt of lightning, he was up to his feet and racing towards the frog, whose back was still turned. His cloak swirled about him like a mask, hiding him for a moment, then he broke out of it as he reached out to grab Glenn.

Crono saw what was happening and quickly jumped to his feet to draw his sword. Glenn, noticing the sudden movement, spun about as he felt a hand grab his arm. Before he could draw the Masamune, he was hefted into the air and hurled. He waved his hands about helplessly as he hurtled towards the target, Marle. Nadia was too busy bringing up enough energy for her magic to put Magus to sleep, she didn't even see it coming. Glenn struck her, causing her to reel back and strike her head against the wall, Glenn's momentum adding to the impact. They both rebounded off of the wall, Marle piling on top of Glenn, unconscious.

Crono charged Magus, but before he could make two steps, Magus had made a waving gesture and sent the boy hurtling backwards to hit the wall. Grunting in pain, he dropped his sword and fell over onto his knees.

Glenn pushed Marle off of him, making sure not to injure her any more than she already was, and staggered to his feet. Magus turned for him and made a gesture.

Crono, hastily looked around and found his sword. Groggily, he reached for it, but, at Magus's command, it darted out of his reach, flying off to the left. His head turned quickly following its flight path.

Glenn reached to draw his sword before Magus was upon him. However, a motion drew his attention for a moment. He quickly turned his head to see a sword darting towards him like a launched arrow. Glenn tried to avoid the weapon, quickly ducking to the side. However, it struck, cutting him at the hip. His hand that had been groping to draw his own sword felt air and he quickly looked down. Crono's sword had cut off his sheath, Masamune and all.

Crono staggered to his feet and began running towards Magus, hoping he could get to him before he began attacking Glenn. Then he dived to the ground as his sword tried to return to him, in a less conventional manner. The blade soared over his head, slicing and embedding itself into one of the pews. Splinters of wood erupted from the impact, showering Crono with bits and chunks of wood.

Glenn darted to the ground to pick up and draw his sword, but it was suddenly out of his reach, and into Magus's. The wizard coldly examined the mystic blade, seeming to smile at the new posession he had. Then his eyes wandered back to Glenn, who slowly stood back up.

"What good will your magic sword do now?" Magus tilted his head, "What are you without this sword...without that magic girl behind you?"

Before Glenn could respond, Magus unleashed his will, blasting the frog with his magic. Glenn was off of his feet once more, then he struck the wall. He heard the stone wall behind him crack under the impact, then the force of the impact struck him and his sight went blurry. Then he lost consciousness.

Crono jumped to his feet, forgetting his sword, and racing towards Magus. He watched as Glenn slid off of the crumbling wall, obviously out cold. Marle, too, was incapacitated. Magus turned to face him and Crono yelled at the wizard. He jumped up on the shoulder of a pew and pounced at Magus.

Then Magus examined the Masamune in his hand, quickly; though he couldn't touch the sword for fear of the consequences, the sheath was still there. Still a weapon...

He reached out and used his superior reach to beat Crono to the punch. His hand grasped about the front of Crono's tunic, halting his movement. The two gazed at each other for a brief moment, then Magus brought the Masamune around, holding it by the bottom of the sheath. The hilt struck Crono hard across the head, blanketing his sight with darkness. He crumpled in Magus's hand.

It was over. Magus smiled briefly, then dropped the body to the ground. Calmly, he turned from the carnage and towards the door that led outside. He continued to hold the Masamune, it could be useful later.

However, he stopped at the entrance, looking up to the sky. _It's finished, Magus._

Moments later, a return was brought to his head, _Did you kill them?_

The personality known as Vili turned back to the cathedral, examining the three still-breathing figures, _...Yes, they're dead. How are you doing leading Janus about?_

_All is good,_ Magus replied, _but I think it best that you retake your position, and me mine._

_This is the second time I've had to save you, Magus_ Vili rebuked the dark one, _If I didn't know any better, I would think you aren't worthy of your task..._

_Things happen,_ Magus seemed to shrug it off, _The sword..._

_The sword is no longer a problem,_ Vili reminded him, _No more mistakes. I will return to the castle, then we shall resume original tasks._

Vili cancelled contact and left the cathedral, tucking the sword into his cloak. About him, the sky began to darken, nightfall was approaching. No matter to him. Vili had lived in the darkness of the mind all of his life.


	29. Part III: True Prophet chapter 26

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 26

"Countdown to Ragnarok"

* * *

Magus smiled slightly as Vili disconnected. It was almost over. Behind him, Janus followed calmly, unbeknownst of the true plan behind the shift in loyalty by the one he called Vili. It was true that Magus was weakening, but Janus had been weakening much faster. Of course, he didn't have Vili to lean onto in times of trouble. 

_It was almost over._

It had occurred to Magus at least once that maybe Vili was in fact on Janus' side, and all of his feelings of victory were wrong. But he quickly shut those thoughts down. He was clearly winning and Vili had openly helped him, no such thing for Janus.

He had been a bit annoyed that Vili was forcing him to play this charade for two more days. Why not switch back now? It was almost as if Vili didn't trust him. Then again, he wished he could fully trust Vili. The thing had given no past, no information, nothing. Just orders. But the plan was sound, Magus went for it.

_Just as Janus fell for the Schala bit..._

Magus shook out the thoughts, he didn't have time to doubt Vili. If Vili pulled something, Magus could easily overpower the other...Couldn't he?

_True power comes to those who struggle independently, shared power to those who struggle with others._

How far did Vili's plot really go?

-----

Crono groaned in pain as he slowly woke up. His face was pressed against the floor and he could smell rotting wood. He gagged slightly and tried to pull himself up and away, rising up to his knees. The side of his face hurt like somebody had slapped a 2x4 against it. His memories were returning as he thought back to how he had reached this position, and he realized he _had_ be slapped across the face...but by the flat of a sword instead.

He scanned the area around him, quickly spotting Marle and Glenn, both still lying in unconsciousness. He mind helpfully pointed out to him that they were lying in almost the identical position, a neat little row. He quickly shook his head, quelling the thoughts. He didn't have time to joke around with the current situation. Instead, he shakily stood to his feet and hobbled over to the pair.

As he approached, he realized that the back of Marle's head was matted with blood. He quickly kneeled over to inspect the would, forcing himself not to anticipate anything for his mind would surely pick out the worst. He lightly ran his hand over her head, instantly finding a large knot that had formed from the impact. She was still breathing normally, he noticed, hopefully that was a good enough thing to place hope on.

He sat down beside her form and waited, no longer caring that Magus was gone. Magus would come later of course, but for now Crono merely dwelled on the hope that his friends would come out okay.

Three hours later, all three were awake. There was no permanent injury, and the three seemed marginally okay. However, it was apparent that Magus had the Masamune.

-----

"We have to stop him," Glenn repeated again.

"Yeah," Crono agreed, "We'll catch up to him and he'll do _this_ to us again."

"He has my sword," Glenn reminded him, then added, "That will **not** do."

Crono began to pace down the aisles, thinking over the situation. Marle had been busying herself with cleaning up her hair, she had been quiet so far. Finally, Crono stopped pacing and offered his idea, "We'll have to get Lucca, she's the only one who really knows what's going on."

"He's going to raise Lavos," Marle finally spoke up, "I don't think we have time for that."

"Then we'll hurry."

"What of the Masamune? It will most undoubtedly pose a threat to us," Glenn stated.

Crono nodded, "Right, it can block magic, can't it?"

"But won't it resist him? I thought it was on our side," Marle said, confused, "It wouldn't turn against us, would it?"

"I have no idea of its intentions," Glenn shook his head, "But I know Magus's, he he'll do anything he can to accomplish it."

Crono stepped out of the aisle and towards the door, "Then we'll have to _really_ hurry."

-----

Lucca carefully shifted the weight around in her backpack, trying to lessen the strain on her right shoulder. She had it now, but it was incredibly heavy. Hopefully, it would allow her to fix the problem with Janus...and Magus. More specifically, simply remove Magus.

Because if it didn't work, they would have to 'remove' both of them.

She pointed the gate key and pressed the button, causing a burst of light to reach her. She carefully looked around, realizing at the same time that it was a bit too late to scan for witnesses. Still, there was nobody. She jumped in and the gate disappeared behind her.

Moments later, she erupted out of the other end, the next gate closing behind her as well. She carefully looked up and was surprised to find three people waiting for her. She was a bit angry as she realized why, "Where is he?"

-----

Vili stepped into the empty castle, home to the great Magus. Without wasting a moment, he diverted his mind, using his magic to shut the large doors behind him. The light dimmed as the doors closed, finally blanketing the halls with darkness as a click emmitted from the shutting. After a moment's pause, he stepped into the den.

Everything was going as planned, as he had wanted it to. Whoever said that plans never go as wanted obviously was thinking through a narrowed mind. The pieces were clicking now, something that had been set forth and read off as prophecy was now being acted out, and flowing together to form what he wanted. And now...

Vili reached into his cloak and carefully removed the Masamune, examining the intricate handle for a moment.

And now he had another 'piece.'

With sword in hand, he stepped past the room and to the large stairway leading down. As if there was light only he could see, he passed through the darkness unfaltering. Though Vili himself had never truly been within these walls, the minds of his puppets gave him details they themselves may have forgotten to even know.

_And following the path of a dark tradition..._

_One soul must solve the world's condition..._

The word's of the prophecy, a prophecy he himself had created, came into his mind. These words were what sent Magus into the throes of insanity, blinding him to the world, yet allowing him to see his purpose. Janus had been the messenger, Magus the tool.

_His fellow man he has forsaken..._

_He'll call upon a force to awaken..._

Vili trudged down the stairway, softly stroking the sheath of the blade in his hands. It was so close now; years, decades of planning were coming to a culmination now. It would work, for every second that passed, the chance of someone stopping him dropped. He was in the clear.

_This force will issue a fiery rain..._

_Bringing to all an unbearable pain..._

How many steps were remaining now? Four? Five? He couldn't ponder on them currently. However, he had rehearsed it many times through his head, the count didn't matter, he knew what to do. He reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped into the basement hall. With a quick flicker of his mind, he ignited the five braziers. The fire quickly illuminated the area around them, and the pentagram embedded into the floor between them; each resting upon a point.

_It will turn all that is dead to rust..._

_And all that is alive will go to dust..._

He stepped into the pentagram, however he didn't stop. He walked beyond to the statue sitting before him. Twin flames ignited from the statue's hands, giving a red glimmer to its stone surface. Vili smiled and nestled the Masamune into its arms, as if it was offering the blade to an unseen figure before it. Currently unseen, at least.

_...to dust..._


	30. Part III: True Prophet chapter 27

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 27

"Prophecies Converging"

* * *

_Magus,_ Vili sent out his thoughts, finding contact with the other, _It is almost time._

There was a moment's pause as Magus gathered his thoughts, and then a reply came, _Then we will switch now?_

_Yes,_ Vili responded, _but make sure Janus is not suspicious._

_And when do I summon the beast, the destroyer?_

_The incantations will begin tomorrow...on the anniversary._

_Anniversary?_ Magus was confused, _What anniversary?_

Vili smiled, _Tomorrow is the long followed date of Lavos' rising. On tomorrow's date, thousands of years ago, Lavos was called by a zealous queen,_ Vili smiled again at the pun, then continued, _On tomorrow's date, millions of years ago, Lavos came to this world. On tomorrow's date, five years ago, you yourself first attempted to call Lavos. On tomorrow's date, a thousand years away, Lavos rose to destroy the world...and failed. You see, a tradition must be kept._

_Very well._ was the only reply.

_Then let us assume our original roles._

_----- _

Janus continued to trudge forward, no longer caring about the time. It had been days now, he was sure of that. However, he no longer cared. There were two possibilities that he could think of. Either Vili was still on Magus' side and was merely leading Janus around to stall, or Vili was on Janus' side and merely waiting for Magus to return to the ether of the host's mind. Before he could ponder more, however, the figure walking before him faded into the darkness, disappearing.

"Vili?" Janus asked, stopping in his tracks to look around.

Darkness, nothing but the black emptiness was around him. He was once again alone. Janus began walking again, angrily scouting his surroundings for a possible hint to where the other had gone. But he could find nothing. Utterly alone.

"What are you doing, Janus?" a voice issued from behind him, "I said to follow me."

Janus spun to face the incognito figure once more, Vili. He was about to make a sharp reply, but decided at the last moment to keep it in check. There would be time for ranting later. Janus sighed, and took step behind Vili once more.

"Good...good..." Vili stated, walking once more into the infinite darkness, Janus trailing unhappily behind him, "We're almost there."

-----

"So we let him get away, _again_!" Lucca was not very happy about the news she had just recieved, "How?"

They were walking quickly southwards, nearing the bridge that would take them to the southern continent. And from there they would have to take the underground caves to Magus' isle. It was a long trip, they wouldn't reach their destination until the next day.

"Don't yell at us, we couldn't have stopped him if we had wanted to," Crono retorted, "He incapacitated Marle first thing, without her, we're defenseless."

Lucca turned to Marle, who meekly shrugged. She gave off a short sigh, then went back to Crono, "Fine, nothing we could have done."

"What I want to know is how he could wake up that quick," Crono continued, "He should have been under for a good six more hours at _least_."

"You're right on that part," Lucca agreed, turning back to Marle, "Do you know anything that might have made the spell faulty? Anything at all?"

Marle shook her head, slightly offended by the phrasing of her magic as faulty, "No, it was working just as it did before."

"Maybe excessive use weakened it?" Crono hinted.

"She's only used it three times," Lucca retorted, shooting down his idea.

"Four," Marle added helpfully.

"Whatever," Lucca shrugged, "Maybe he's building a resistance to it..."

"Can you do that?" Crono asked, not taking the assumption at face value.

"I have no idea," Lucca shook her head, "But it's a possibility."

"I hate this," Crono suddenly spoke up, "We don't know what's going on, why it's going on, or when something else is going to go on. Why can't we have a nice simple adventure like last time, why does it have to get so complicated?"

"You should just be thankful that it hasn't gotten any more complicated Crono," Lucca added, "I have this big sense that we're getting deep into something more than just a power struggle of minds."

"Wait," Glenn said suddenly, deep in thought.

The three turned to face the frog, waiting for his input, when he had their attention, he continued, "'Like last time,' as Crono said. Does any other of you realize that tomorrow twould be the five year anniversary of that final battle with Lavos?"

Crono merely nodded slowly, "Well that's great. Motives. Guess it just got more complicated."

-----

"We're there," Vili said finally, stopping his walk to turn to Janus.

To Janus, it was still just the blackness, the same as the rest of the mind they had travelled over the days. Untrusting of the thing before him, he began to carefully look about for possible traps. Looking for things to jump out of the darkness at him or haunt his thoughts.

"You'll find that this is fully legitimate, Janus," Vili said, breaking his concentration, "No need to be so wary. Magus will be returning shortly."

"How _shortly_?" Janus was unimpressed by the assurance.

"Several hours," Vili responded, "A short time compared to what it took to get here."

"Surely," Janus agreed with a mocking tone, then he dropped the tone and shot out a question, "Why, Vili?"

"Huh?" the other asked, not understanding the question.

"You turn against Magus just like that, what's the reason?"

Vili backed away, the darkness swallowing him, "I have never backed out of a deal. You will get what you wish, that should be enough for you. Me, I'll get what I want, too, but it should hardly concern you. Be happy in your earnings and mock not the agendas of those who give you such tribute."

"In other words: Take it and shut up," Janus translated.

"You are being too crude," the voice replied, "I am simply making an offer. True, there is much to gain for both of us. I wouldn't do it if it didn't affect me. Do you accept?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Certainly, but at least accepting this proposal leaves you will a forseeable gain. Declining puts you in the darkness once again," Vili stated the choices, "And if you turn back now there is no returning."

Vili sounded out a conclusion, "A chance to remove Magus, or the darkness and the unknown. Which is it?"

-----

"Ack, it's high noon and there's still barely any sunlight," Crono complained as they stepped through the forest that was laid out before a great castle.

The anniversary was upon them now, it had taken just under eighteen hours to reach the cave, and three more to traverse it. It seemed like they were too late, however they kept their hope up by remembering that if they were too late, Lavos would make sure they knew about it. Still, it was not a happy prospect.

"Y'know," Lucca spoke up, "I still don't understand something...Why didn't he kill you?"

"What?" Crono was using his sarcasm, "Would you have rathered that he did?"

"Crono," Marle cut him off with a warning tone, "She's right."

"Sorry," he muttered sincerely, "but why ask us? Magus's the one with the 'guide on how to raise monsters and destroy the world' with him."

"Habit," Lucca explained, "I like to ask the unanswerable."

"Sounds like a waste of time..."

"Oh, it is," Lucca agreed, "that's why I call it a habit."

"Back on topic," Marle cut in again, "Maybe he's only concerned with raising Lavos, our deaths aren't part of that."

"He'd still have to make sure we don't follow him and hinder his plans," Crono shot down her idea.

"Which we're doing right now," Lucca added, "Or maybe Janus is still holding on to a bit of control, enough to force him to divert his 'death-blow.'"

Crono shook his head and stepped around a dead tree, stumbling on the root, "I still don't understand that Magus/Janus stuff. You're acting as if it's two people in one body."

Lucca sighed, "Um, Crono? That's exactly what I've been saying!"

"How did that happen?" Marle asked, as Crono was silenced with a hurt expression.

Lucca shrugged, "I don't know, I guess that's something else we can ask Magus."

They reached the outskirts of the wasted forest and stepped into a dismal clearing. The grey overhead shined even brighter without the trees blocking, though it wasn't very noticable. The castle stood before them, jutting itself into the dreary sky. The group stopped for a moment, gathering their courage. Then they resumed movement.

"Yeah," Crono agreed, "Let's go ask him."


	31. Part III: True Prophet chapter 28

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 28

"Lavos"

* * *

_It is time..._

Magus, sitting in a position of meditation, merely smiled in response to the voice that drifted into his head, giving him the orders he had been awaiting. He stood from his kneeling position, darting his mind out to relight the braziers surrounding him. He was back on his feet seconds later, bathed in a dim red light. He summoned his energy and began giving it form, shape, a means and a use. The spell was begun.

_And don't fail me, Magus,_ Vili continued, _Don't..._

"Fail you?" Magus laughed and shook his head slowly, "I was given this job by destiny; I owe _it_ everything, not you."

Vili paused to think over this statement, then realized that it didn't matter, _Very well._

The spell increased, and the flames seemed to burn brighter, the shadows creeping further into the corners as if pushed by the illumination. Magus bowed his head and stretched out his arms, putting himself into a stance of concentration so that his spell could flow freely. His whole body seemed to glow, though whether it was by some inner magic or the brightening firelight could not be told.

His job was almost finished. Years of training, of using Ozzie, of using others. And now he was here, at the pinnacle of his life, the point in which he would change the world. All the pain, the torment he had endured was now repaid tenfold as the realization that he was about to change the world. He was about to fulfill the final prophecy. The heralding that meant something. It was the end of the world...at his hands.

Magus thought for a moment that he heard voices breach through his concentration, but he shrugged them away. Phantom voices possibly conjured by Janus, he didn't have time for something so petty. They had to be his imagination, nobody would come here; not now, not ever.

_Right on time._ Vili stated, briefly confusing him.

He opened his eyes reflexively, wondering what Vili was babbling about. The light flooded back to him and he saw four figures slowly walking into the room. He knew these four people. Vili had said they were dead.

_Vili, you lied to me!_ he threw the thought harshly, his hands dropping to a more ready stance.

_I told you what was necessary. They still have a use, their dying would cause a lot of problems._ Vili responded, _Continue with your work, that is **your** task._

Once again, the thought that Vili was plotting against him flitted through his confused mind. This time, however, he didn't wonder if Vili was doing something behind his back, he knew it. Vili had a larger plan that he kept veiled from others' eyes.

_Just complete your task..._ Vili soothed him, _The prophecies must be complete._

To that, Magus agreed. His task was more important than anything else, he couldn't let anything else get in the way. Almost finished...He drew out the shard of the rainbow shell that he had stolen, the final component. He held it high in the air.

Before him, the group continued to speak, but their voices were muted to his ears. His concentration was fully on the spell. He focused on the rock within his hand, drawing the magic from it and feeding it to the magic, giving the spell the push it needed to accomplish its goal. He noticed as the girl began her spell again, that annoying spell of sleep.

But they would be too late...much too late.

The rainbow shard in his hand was drained of its magic. With no inner force within it, it had become as frail as a clump of dirt. He squeezed his hand around it, causing it to shatter. Dust and pieces showered out of his clenched fist, raining upon the ground with little tinkling noises. Blood, flowing from the cuts the stone had given him, began to appear from between his fingers and palm, draining down his upheld arm. He paid it no mind, the spell was complete.

The girl finished her spell and once more, in his weakened state, he was easily subdued. He stumbled to his knees, but didn't resist. It was over. He fell over onto the ground, unconscious. The fires continued to burn.

It was too late.

-----

"Did we get him?" Crono asked, rushing over towards the fallen enemy. Behind him, the other three trailed slowly.

"He seems out to me," Glenn said from his point, "Maybe he'll stay under for a bit more time this go around."

"It seemed much too easy, this time," Lucca noticed, "Maybe he's weakening."

"I hope so," Marle added, "Now what?"

Crono dropped and slid on his knees the final few feet, his pants grinding with the broken dust of the rainbow stone. He grabbed at Magus, holding him up to examine him. After a second, he nodded, "He's out."

"Good, let's get him to a comfortable place and I'll see what I can do," Lucca said, "What I hope I can do..."

"What would a comfortable place--" Marle began, then stopped as something caught her eye.

Beyond Magus, there was a wavering in the air. A shift or a blur, as if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Like a heat wave billowing from a rock or stone. Then the shifting became more violent and a distant wind could be heard. Marle staggered back, grabbing Crono's arm and pulling him with her. He fell backwards, off balance, and vocally compained about the sudden pull; Marle hushed him quickly.

"What's wrong, Marle?" Lucca demanded, looking in the direction that Marle was staring at.

She noticed the wavering as well. Glenn stepped back warily, glaring at the distortion through unknowing eyes. Crono crawled to his feet, in what appeared to be a state of shock.

"We're too late," Marle mumbled an answer to the question, "He's going to come through."

"Lavos..." Lucca stated the name, "We're going to have to fight him again?"

"We can beat him again," Glenn said assuredly, "All we have to do is drive him back through the portal when he escapes."

"How? We can't exactly push him," Lucca argued.

A faint blue light began peeking from the air as the fabric of reality was slowly pulled open. The small dot soon became a small circle, the diameter growing slowly. There was a slight rumbling at their feet, as the castle shuddered from the energy expending itself within. A small shriek emitted from the hole, almost inaudible.

"It's awake..." Crono stated matter-of-factly.

The hole was now a foot wide.

-----

Janus smiled darkly as the figure materialized, fallen on its hands and knees in fatigue, before him. Magus had returned. Vili stepped around the fallen wizard, examining him for a second. Then he spoke, "Did you complete the spell?"

Magus pulled himself upright, still on his knees, he nodded, "It's done...Now tell me why these people survived."

Janus, who had been preparing for a battle, merely stood in silence; confused at the fact that the two were talking to each other as if he wasn't even there. Vili slowly nodded his head in satisfaction, "Then your task is done."

"Why?" Magus repeated, "You told me they were dead!"

"Why...why..." Vili muttered, then gazed towards Janus, "Janus, I'm sure you would like to hear this as well, wouldn't you?"

Janus nodded, glaring down to Magus for a moment, "I take it you're going to put the cards on the table."

"Quite right," Vili seemed to smile, "It's a very long story, you'll find; but well worth the time. It's the story of my life."

"So you were plotting behind my back, using me!" Magus sneered, the pieces falling together for certainty.

"My friendly Magus..." Vili did smile this time, his form still shrouded in the darkness, and then he laughed briefly, "...I've been using _everybody_."

-----

"Okay, how much more time?" Crono asked, as the whole widened to ten feet.

The galing wind was now deafening, though it's touch could not be felt. Lavos was making noises that caused the group to shudder, the screeching becoming louder and louder with every second, as if it was fighting the wind.

"I'm giving it a few more minutes," Lucca yelled back, "Just stay prepared."

"I'd better not die this time," Crono remarked, "Or I won't be very happy."

-----

"Everybody?" Janus asked, perplexed, "Exactly how far does that statement go?"

"Centuries--Millennia before this time, a set of prophecies were recorded. Prophecies that were told from a mysterious oracle that appeared before the queen one day...and vanished another. As you may remember, Janus, that prophet was you."

Vili began pacing, circling the two, who listened intently, and he continued, "However, anybody with the knowledge of philosophy can find that prophecies don't come true because they are true, they come true because people think them true and try to make them happen. Prophecies were merely a tool used by so-called prophets to change the world to their liking. Those prophecies that you read off to the queen were quite the interesting batch, though I'm sure you don't remember half of what you said.

"I implanted several thoughts into your mind, and you repeated them. You fortold things that never would have happened. But now because they were thought to be the way things would happen, people reacted. And from those reactions, they began to form a world I wanted. Slowly, one by one, the prophecies were fulfilled. Pieces fit together and soon culminated into what we have here...

"Queen Zeal believed her power not enough to summon Lavos, and was forced to use her daughter. In the end, Schala was lost and Janus had an obsession. That was the first."

After making this point, Vili glanced at Janus, who gritted his teeth but held his ground for now. Vili nodded, then continued to pace.

"Through another prophecy, people dabbled in the wrong magicks, and the mystics were created. To hide this mistake, they hid the creatures upon a floating land, Mt. Woe. Banishing them. These would later be used to subjugate Magus and drive all emotion from him, which would make it easier for him allow hisself to destroy. A third prophecy--along with a few dreams I threw into his head--would lead him to believe he was the center of the apocalypse and the summoner of Lavos.

"These 'writings' took years of endless thought and speculation to lay out; the people's reactions to them had to be calculated perfectly. As you can see, I've been a busy person."

-----

"It's coming out, prepare youselves!" Lucca yelled finally.

A screeching noise erupted from the depths of the large gap in reality, and a shadow seemed to be coming out of it. There was a flash of white and the group covered their eyes, shielding themselves from becoming blind. The screeching continued and the wind howled even louder. Slowly, the blinding light gave way to a hazy blue world, a time between times, a paradox created by Lavos's mere pressence. The group uncovered their eyes as the screeching died down.

Amidst the blue infinite, the braziers continued to burn. Beyond them, the statue still stood, the Masamune held unknown in its outstretched arms. The pentagram, still etched within the ground between the torches, seemed to glow. Sitting atop the symbol was the commanding pressence of Lavos. Magus's body was nowhere to be seen. The maw of Lavos opened, and anther shorter screech emmitted from within. The group slowly separated themselves, surrounding the monster.

"Take it down and do it fast," Crono yelled suddenly, charging the monster.

His sword left the scabbard, as he hurdled into the air, hoping speed would catch Lavos before it had realized its position. He landed by the maw, grasping a spike for balance. Then he hacked at the lid to the opening, knowing that that was the weakness.

Marle waited for a moment to take her shot, hoping that Crono knew what he was doing. Lucca, being a bit more thoughtful, was slowly circling to the right, out of sight of Lavos's eyes, wherever they were. Glenn was forced to sit helplessly, without a sword or other weapon.

Lavos, noticing the pressence of others reacted. The spines along its back rippled, as if a wave. Then it called forth a bout of energy, knocking Crono off. The boy fell backwards, striking the odd ground and losing his sword. He looked up at Lavos as the monster opened its lid to prepare to fight.

Marle drew out her crossbow and quickly took aim. The open maw came into her sights and she pulled the trigger, sending the quarrel racing home. Lavos, seeing the movement, quickly slammed shut the lid and the arrow bounced off of the bony surface.

Lucca slowly paced around, looking for a good shot herself. She watched as Crono staggered up to regain his sword, then the mouth opened again. She fired. This time Lavos was blindsided, caught unaware from the angle. The blast of energy injured it and it screamed in pain. Dozens of tiny darts erupted from its body, flying off into the nothingness around it. Lucca, unable to dodge fast enough, was struck through the shoulder by one, throwing her to the ground. She clutched at the wound in agony, trying to remove it.

-----

"Everything you did, everything you thought you did on your own free will; it was only done at _my_ own will!" Vili continued, "I used Janus to read out the prophecies, I used Magus to summon Lavos. "But there was a deeper plot to this. At the same time, I needed to have you two removed as a threat after I had gained my position. Janus, searching for his sister, weakens himself to the point in which Magus can regain control. They battle this out, weakening each other considerably. I hold Janus back, giving Magus just enough time to fulfill his 'duty' and then I allow them to regain the battle. Now you are both useless, wasted, and the body is mine.

"And you both have manipulated the outside world perfectly."

-----

Crono was up to his feet again and he ran at the monster. His feet made no noise on the missing floor, but he didn't notice the details. He thrust his sword at the closed shield that protected Lavos, the point digging into the crack between the petals of the lid, though stopping much too short for his liking. Lavos screamed in pain once more, the sword having cut into it anyway. It threw open its mouth and blasted Crono with a beam of energy.

The swordsman flew back, struck dead in the chest. He hit the ground and slid, finally coming to a stop, this time out of the battle. Glenn ran over to his form, picking up the sword, "You fought well," he muttered to the unconscious hero.

Marle, enraged, began shooting arrow after arrow at the beast. The quarrels bounced off harmlessly, not enough to pierce the armor. Lucca staggered back to her feet, trying to pull the bolt out of her arm. Blood gushed from the wound, she would have to patch it up quickly. Glenn, holding the sword in a battle stance, prepared to charge the monster.

Then Lavos decided to end it all.

-----

"Why?" Janus asked finally, "If you wanted control, why have you acted like you didn't up to now? Why not just steal it from us?"

Vili was thoughtful for a moment, then continued, "There are three people, but only one host. This does not work. If I stole power, you would wrestle it from me again. The unfortunate part is that I was the first. I was the prince of Zeal. Janus came after the death of my father, Magus appeared from the mystics. For some reason, each of us has the magical strength of a normal person with the skill, which at first baffled me. Then I realized its potential.

"When the other two are dormant, the third has the power of three people, being able to tap from the energies of the other two. Massive amounts of energy are at his disposal. Magus has experienced this at times, if I remember. I positioned the two of you to battle each other, to quarrel your energies away. Eventually, one will die and I will finish the other one--weakened considerably--off, taking the energy for myself.

"And on the outside, with everything positioned, I will combine my super energies and the Masamune to steal the lifeforce of Lavos itself, making me into a god," Vili was now speaking in the future tense, telling what lay in store, "I would be a true god to the people of the world.

"And do you want to know why I let them live?" Vili turned back to Magus, "Even with this power, I myself couldn't simply steal away the energy from so grand a monster. He had to be weakened. Crono and the others, they were the only people in the world who could stand up to Lavos, they were the only ones that could sufficiently weaken him to allow me to draw away its powers without any resistance. It will kill them, if that will satisfy you, but it will be too weak to do much else, and I will simply whisk away the magic.

"I was once the prince of Zeal," Vili reminded them, "before you stole it from me, Janus. But I aim to regain my throne. I will raise the kingdom of Zeal from its aquatic death, and recreate my castle. And from this resurrection I will rule the petty people.

"Life has not been good to me, I decided that for all the life that was wasted from me, I should deserve a bit of the good. I deserve something."

-----

Lavos unleashed its magic. The minds of its opponents were quickly filled with hallucinations of horrifying scenes: some memories, some lies. Marle dropped her crossbow and clutched at her head, screaming as she battled to hold her sanity. Glenn stumbled about, trying to focus, but was unable. He pitched over, falling onto his face, and rolled about trying to battle the visions. Lucca ruthlessly jerked the needle from her arm and threw it to the ground. It was followed by a small spewing of blood, but she didn't notice. She too was struggling with the inner demons.

_Insignificant mortals..._ the thing seemed to mock them.

Then a barage of lightning flooded the area. The energy coursed through all of the people, blasting them and burning them. Their struggles quickly ended as they all lost the will to remain awake. Smoking, they fell to the ground in defeat.

Lavos screamed in triumph.

-----

"I believe that is my cue," Vili said with a smile, then added with a mocking tone to Magus, "I must fulfill _my_ prophecy."

He seemed to waver for a moment, then stopped, "You are both too weak to stop me now. You have been killing each other for weeks now, beating at each other and only succeeding in empowering me. But, I grant you one last wish. Before you Janus, is Magus. And before you Magus, is Janus. Each of you has the perfect opportunity to destroy the being that has caused the other so much pain. I give you this last moment to finish your battle.

And Vili faded from their sight, the two left alone to ponder his final words. It seemed minutes as the two stared at each other in hate, malice formed from their quarrels building within them.

Finally, Magus spoke, "You heard what he said, let's finish this."

The scythe came ringing to his hand as he stood for battle.


	32. Part III: True Prophet chapter 29

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 29

"Magus's Stand"

* * *

Lavos slowly scanned its surroundings, looking for more signs of life. The lower spines aligning its body scraped noiselessly along the flowing ground below it. The thing was still perplexed over being so suddenly woken up, its hibernation so rudely interrupted by an upstart of a human. These people before it were not responsible, Lavos had reasoned, the antagonist was still missing. Only a strong wizard could call upon that energy. These had barely posed a threat to it. 

And the person had run off, why? This had happened to it once before, century upon century ago. And for that Lavos had destroyed civilization. He would do so again. Its spines bristled as it pondered upon its situation, confused still. Yes, punishment was necessary.

Behind it, a shape blurred, then formed into the ether. The figure lightly fell to the ground, kneeling to soften the impact and making no noise to disturb the godlike creature before him. Quietly, he stood up from his kneeling, position, peering at his destiny. Vili slowly turned and walked up to the statue. He glanced up at the Masamune, mystic blade and much more. It sat, sheathed, held horizontal in the two hands--palms up--like an offering to him; or maybe to Lavos. It would certainly be _offered_ to Lavos later.

Behind him, he heard a shuffling noise, a light screeching following; he had been found. Vili sighed, so much for the suspense. He got to work.

-----

"I don't want to fight you," Janus said, turning his back to Magus and slowly walking away, "I don't have time for this."

Magus, angry, ran at Janus and grabbed his shoulder, gathering a grip on the cloak. He roughly spun Janus about, his scythe rose, then cut downward. Instantly, another scythe rose to meet it and with a clang they connected inches above Janus's unflinching face.

"You don't have time for anything **but** this," Magus responded with a sneer, "En guarde."

Magus twirled his scythe, disengaging it from Janus's with a scraping noise, throwing sparks about. He stepped back, settling himself into a battle stance and prepared for Janus to take the offensive. Hoping.

Janus turned and walked towards the shadows once more. He threw his scythe to the ground, which quickly enveloped it into the blackness. Magus stood perplexed for several moments, trying to understand what was with Janus. This was their last chance, it was all that was left to them; and still he turned away to do nothing. Magus broke himself out of his thoughts and realized Janus was already disappearing into the darkness. The wizard went after him.

"Why do you want to fight?" Janus asked, "Win or lose, it won't prove much. Vili will still win in the end, this victory would be null."

Janus continued to walk away, uncaring that Magus was trying to keep up. He bowed his head, trying to lose himself in thought and ignore the possibility of Magus heeding his words or not.

"Then what do you plan to do?" Magus taunted him, "You can't take on Vili, he's made that clear, and it's obvious that he's right."

"I'll think of a way," Janus responded quickly, "_I_ haven't given up."

They walked on for several more moments, Magus trying to think of a way to coax Janus into this final conflict. He would not fight a person who would not fight back, it wouldn't be so fitting to such a dramatic array of confrontations they had had over the past. Janus would have to arm himself before he attacked again. Janus surprised him by speaking again, "Why did you do it? The world did nothing to you, yet you read a few stories and suddenly you want to destroy the world. I never saw the logic in this."

Magus shook his head, "Don't think you can delve into my mind so easily. My agendas are my own."

Janus thought, for a moment, that he sounded a bit like Vili for a second. Then he shrugged, Vili had been his teacher of sorts. Of course he would pick up his speaking habits. He continued, "You're going to die soon, I would have liked to know your reasons."

"These secrets follow me to my grave, Janus," Magus replied, his voice now menacing, "They are mine and mine alone."

Janus spun about, reacting to the tone of voice. He faced up to Magus, glaring at his dark alter-ego, "Do you realize what you have done? Because of you, everything you know is going to die...or worse."

Magus stared back at Janus, perhaps he had pushed the right button; he pressed harder, "Do I care? What is the point of life anyway? You live, you die. Twenty years from then, nobody will have remembered you anyhow. Any mark you may have left will no longer be respected. You find your whole life was nothing. The only thing left of you is a tombstone marked with a name nobody cares to remember. Even I, the most feared wizard in the history of the world, am but a myth not 200 years after my reign. Do you not find that a bit odd?

"I find life so laughable because I see no difference between it and death."

Janus could think of no response to the outburst. He stood there for a moment, his glare continuing, though it seemed to be faltering. He thought about turning around and continuing his path, but realized it led nowhere. He needed something else, "Simply because the initial view is bleak doesn't mean that there isn't a meaning to life. You have no right to make mankind's decision on such a enormous topic. What you have done is unforgiveable."

"You have just as much a part in this as I," Magus reminded him.

Janus wouldn't be rebuked, however, "My part was played through ignorance. You intended to destroy the world through your acts, whether Vili had done anything or not. Don't try to shift the blame."

"It's too late now, anyway," Magus smiled, shifting his scythe from his shoulder, "Let's finish this."

"How is it too late?" Janus demanded, ignoring the weapon that was dancing about in front of him, "Vili has been manipulating us with his words from day one. How can you believe anything he says now?"

"He said we can't stop him," Magus reminded Janus, "And he was right. Even you know that."

"Even if we strike him together?" Janus asked, the idea entering his mind quickly, "He believes we would duel, then the winner striking at him. He has been leading us around like this forever, now. What if we were to act spontaneous, to pull ourselves out of his web?"

"Why would I even want to destroy Vili?" Magus asked, "My whole life was a lie, everything I did was a part of some conspiracy. I am nothing but a tool. What if I would rather the world _was_ destroyed?"

Janus turned and walked away, flowing into the shadows once more, "Wouldn't you like a little revenge? The world didn't do this to you, Vili did. The world is who you merely punished."

Magus tilted his head at this remark, thinking it over. He had never thought of it in that light, the person who had used him would win unless he did something.

Then something else came to his realization; whether Janus or Vili came first, he was still the last one. He was the true accident. He was created through hate, death, and other negative influences, where did that leave him? He didn't belong to this world, yet he still tried to destroy it...

Magus threw those weak thoughts out of his mind. He was Magus, and that was all that he needed to know. True or not, he was who he was and he had a history, a life. He fit into this world as much as anybody else.

But Vili had used him, treated him like a slave. That was enough for him. He chased after Janus.

-----

"Hi!" Vili shouted to the monster's back, folding his arms in front of him.

Lavos, recognizing the being behind it as the summoner, went into a rage. The shivering quills along its back instantly lashed out, spearing away in all directions. It shrieked as it tried to spin itself around to face the menace and punish him for waking it up.

Vili merely smiled as a sphere of energy wrapped around him. The darts that went in his direction merely smashed into the shield, some breaking, some bouncing, some missing. Several struck and slid along the aerodynaic shield, flying beyond in a tangent. None getting through. Vili dropped the shield as the last darted at him. He dodged to the side, his hand striking like a snake and grabbing it in midair as it passed by. Slowly, he restanced himself, inspecting his prisoner. A souvenir would always be welcome. He calmly stashed it into his cloak.

Lavos continued to slowly spin about to face him, realizing that its attack would not work. Vili backed away reaching the foot of the statue, there he waited. Watching...And for the first time he noticed that Lavos was wounded, bleeding from a gash in its maw. It was smearing a trail of the black liquid as it spun, the tiny legs scraping to push it in a half-circle.

Vili smiled and gazed at the fallen four. _They had done such a good job._

_Almost..._

Lavos shrieked again, the recently defeated group now forgotten. It had wasted its energies, it's poweful spells, on them; it would have to take the stranger on with more mundane magic. Then it caught sight of the person and shrieked again, the noise frightening and loud. Vili stood his ground.

_Almost..._

The beast's mouth opened and closed in anticipation. After him, it would punish the world. This world it had molded through its will. It should not be so demanding of one who had given it all it had.

_Almost..._

Then Lavos had completed its spin. It faced Vili with malice, though it didn't appear on the front of its shell, the piece that could be referred to as a face. After a moment, Vili heard a voice inside his head, a telepathic link with the immortal.

_Why have you awakened me? It is not your right to defy that which is beyond you._

Vili merely smiled back at the monster, "If it is beyond my power, how have I done this?"

Lavos screeched loudly in anger at the tone this petty human had used against it. Infuriated, it lashed out at Vili in hatred, _Infidel! I will destroy you for this!_

The mouth flew open, ready to blow Vili to oblivion. And Vili reacted.

He spun around, grasping the Masamune by the bottom of the sheath. He tore it off of the statue, spinning back around in a reverse direction; the sword still in the sheath, the sheath still in his hands. His cloak flew about him, draping him in a darkness. As he spun, the momentum caused the Masamune to slide out of its scabbard, like a projectile. Vili faced Lavos once more, this time holding the bottom of an empty sheath. The Masamune spun away from him, towards the gaping maw of the monstrosity. White light began to form within the cavern of a mouth, preparing to blast at the human. But before it could condense itself into a weapon, the Masamune slammed, to the hilt, into the surprised monster, shattering the energy.

Lavos shrieked in pain. The energy it had been storing spewed out of the mouth in all directions, the white magic mixing with the black blood. The body quivered violently as it slowly began to die.

Vili merely smiled, dropping the sheath and preparing for his destiny.

-----

"What was that!" Janus stopped in his tracks, looking about him as a shriek could be heard.

Magus, stepping behind him merely snorted, "I would take it that that is Lavos...dead."

"Great," Janus shook his head, "We've got to act now or its too late."

"Funny, I thought it already _was_ too late," Magus retorted.

Janus ignored him, "I'm going to stop him. If you want to use your last chance to do something for the world, you can follow me."

"You won't win."

"Then help me."

"Vili has won. We can't stop something that's been years in the making, centuries in the forming."

"You coward," Janus shook his head and glared at his opposite, "Fine, I'll do this alone."

Magus merely watched as Janus shimmered into the darkness, attempting to gain contact with Vili. He sat down, pondering over his own thoughts, and waited for the world to end.

_Who am I?_

_----- _

Vili gasped as the first bit of energy flowed into him, energy that had been slowly sapped from the planet for eons. It seemed icy cold as it poured into him, being drawn by the Masamune.

Lavos had long since stopped moving, obviously beyond consciousness. It would take more than this to kill it fully, but it was weakened enough that it could no longer fight back. It looked much smaller now, as it sagged onto the floor, the mouth hanging open and dripping the black blood. And dripping its godly energies.

Now it was Vili's turn to taste these powers. His turn to take a hand at shaping the world, molding a society below him. He had the power to do whatever he wanted to; or he soon would when Lavos had gone dry. And afterwards, what could stop him from following Lavos's plan and taking the rest of the planet's energy for himself?

The he felt a slight and subtle resistance building. He checked the flow for a second, finding that it wasn't Lavos. It was someone else, within. Quicky, his mind traced the distraction as his concentration remained on the Masamune. Soon, he found the problem.

_Janus._

_----- _

Janus drew his meager energy, pounding at Vili's will. Hopefully, he could have enough surprise on his side and kill his spell, possibly even cause a mental backfire and destroy the mind. It would kill him, too, but it would save the world.

He was still angry that Magus hadn't come with him, but there was little he could do. The only way to force the dark wizard would be to fight, and that was what Magus wanted in the long run.

_Damn you, Magus,_ Janus cursed; then decided to vent his frustrations onto Vili.

Once again, he pounded his magic, his dwindling powers, into the being he hated. But Vili seemed to be holding, Janus was too weak.

Then Vili was before him, smiling darkly at the false prophet. They both faced each other, floating in the darkness that was the mind's creation. Janus prepared to use his magic directly at the figure before him, but Vili stopped him, holding his hand out in a stop gesture.

"Janus..." Vili's smile widened, "So you defeated Magus after all."

Janus glowered at the other, but made no response. Let Vili think what he wanted. He built his energy again, trying to attack the person once more. And once more, Vili sapped the magic for his own, leaving Janus weakened.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to congratulate you for this stunning victory at the moment, my mind is elsewhere right now," Vili gave a short laugh at this, then continued, "I'd prefer if you take a seat and wait for me."

Janus felt as something seemed to lash at him, grabbing at him, pulling him. He struggled against this energy, which was easily identified as the power of Lavos.

"...I'll only be a minute," Vili finished, then disappeared with a gesture.

The gesture sent a blast of invisible energy plummetting into the trapped Janus, and he was sent reeling back into the abyss. He didn't even bother to yell, it was pointless.

-----

Magus looked up as Janus dropped before him. The figure impacted soundlessly with the ground, and was still. It was obvious that Vili had not found the attack funny. Magus turned away, not wanting to get involved.

Behind him, Janus groaned for a moment, trying to rise, but failing. Magus ignored this, falling back into his disturbed thoughts.

_Who are you?_

_I am Magus._ he responded finally.

_Magus was created by somebody else,_ the voice reasoned, _Magus is a slave to Vili; who are **you**?_

To this Magus had no response. His conscience continued to pound at him, _You are a mistake to the world, created by a tyrant who wanted to use you merely to summon a power great enough to quench his thirst._

_I am Magus._ he repeated, _I made myself._

_You are a puppet to the others, just a tool to use for their power. A lackey that merely thinks he is great._

_Then who am I? What is my true purpose?_

_That is for you to decide. You were created for one true purpose, but that has already been concluded. Without it, you no longer have a purpose._

_Then I will give myself a purpose,_ Magus stood angrily, shoving any response from his mind, he didn't want to deal with his conscience any longer, _Beware..._

Magus faded into the blackness, chasing after Vili himself. To undo his wrong, that was his new purpose.

In his wake, Janus continued to stir, trying to regain himself. He had been weakened much too far by Vili to do anything. However, he did manage to smile as Magus disappeared.

Long ago, when this had begun, Magus had created thoughts in Janus's head, manipulating him in a psychological manner.

Now it was Janus's turn. He sent one last thought to Magus, then slumped down hoping that the dark wizard could succeed.

_Choose your purpose wisely..._

_----- _

_Time to fix my mistake._

Magus flew through the infinite darkness, towards his final destination. He didn't know what would result from this, but he was tired of bein used. His whole life had been his own, and now he finds that he was just following a path. A path that he didn't want to.

_Vili must not win..._

He reached a point in the mind where Lavos's energies were being projected, being collected. This would be the right place. Vili had not detected him yet, thankfully, and he had plenty of time for mischief.

_All great plans have flaws, Vili, here's yours._

He grasped onto the energy, blocking the flow, collecting it for himself. He began storing the magic, the dark energy, saving it for the right moment. The moment of his revenge.

-----

Vili didn't notice the problem at first, his concentration was fully placed on Lavos. To him, Magus had been destroyed by Janus, and Janus defeated by him. No threat remained.

But something did remain...

Soon he noticed the leech, someone had been drawing from his energy reserves. He quickly searched for the antagonist, tracing once again.

_Janus...?_

_...No...Magus..._

Magus was alive. Vili realized instantly that he had just made a small mistake. He had become overconfident and overlooked the dim possibilities. He hastily drifted his mind towards Magus, intent on cutting him off before he became too powerful. That would be disastrous.

-----

Magus smiled at the figure that appeared before him.

"Hello, Vili," the dark wizard said gaily, "You've been quite nice sharing this with me."

"This isn't your right," Vili interrupted angrily, "Cease this or I will destroy you."

"This time..." Magus began, but his voice died down.

"This time...what?" Vili asked, as he began summoning the energies required to permanently finish off Magus.

"This time, _you_ fell into _my_ trap," Magus replied, his smile never fading, "You are much too late."

Vili looked confused for a brief moment, then his face dropped in realization.

Magus released the energy; though not at Vili. He merely withdrew his hold on the 'knot' he had tied into the flow. And like a water hose that had been unclamped, the magic flowed much too quickly into the mind.

Vili released his powers, blasting at Magus with his full will. The energies wrapped about the still smiling wizard, smothering him with their power. Magus bowed his head, his fate already set. Slowly, he began to disintigrate, his branch of the mind being destroyed. The magic from Lavos flowed through him, destroying him and overlapping with Vili's spell.

Vili, slowly turned and left, attempting to return to control the flow of Lavos's energy. But it was too late. The magic had struck the mind, overflowing it with power. The sudden force threw the mind into a concussion.

Vili faded and shimmered, then dropped.

-----

The white magic stifled as it drew out of the Masamune briefly, as if the recipient had ceased the withdrawal. The Masamune shuddered under the shift for a moment, then began to vibrate violently.

Before Lavos, Vili slumped over onto his knees, the magic rendering the body unconscious, in a coma. Vili finally fell over, the impact making no noise on the wavery floor. The flow instantly died.

After a moment, the Masamune slid out of the wound it had inflicted and dropped. Below it, the floor faded away to be replaced by the flagstone of Magus's castle. It clattered on the solid ground, all alone.

Lavos had faded back to where he had been summoned.


	33. Part III: True Prophet chapter 30

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Chapter 30

"Resolutions"

* * *

In the aftermath, there was nothing but silence. The only movement came from the flickering flames set in the braziers, and the slight movement from the defeated group, silent breaths escaping from them. The statue stood resolute still, tinged red from the fires burning before it. In the center of the circle of fire, lay the Masamune. It sat, undamaged despite the battle it had just experienced. 

Sprawled before the statue, facedown, lay the defeated body. No longer hold to a name; Vili, Magus, and Janus were all down. It was over.

_Possibly..._

Away from the fallen wizard, something stirred. Lucca's hands slowly slid across the floor, as she weakly tried to pull herself back up. Her glasses' lens were cracked, the right one missing half of itself. Groaning slightly, she rolled over onto her back and tried to sit up. The pain was excruciating.

Lavos had beaten them severely. But it didn't have enough time to finish them off...Something had happened. Lucca spun her head around and looked toward the room, finding nothing; empty. She strained her eyes, but the blurry vision remained. Angrily, she knocked off her glasses. They clattered on the floor, small specks of glass falling off of them. She pushed against the ground once more, ignoring the pain this time, and stood. Her legs shook under the weight, still weak and stiff from the shock. It was then that she realized that her eyes weren't blurry from the broken glasses, the blast had nearly blinded her.

She began coughing and fell over onto her hands and knees, her legs buckling under the sudden movement. After the coughing died down, she took several deep breaths and crawled over to Crono's inert form, which was closest to her. She reached out to roll him over, and from the touch realized that he was shaking. The shock had caused his muscles to spasm. She looked into his face and realized that he was awake.

She moved into a sitting position and waved her hand in front of Crono's face, "Crono, you okay?"

He nodded weakly, his face filled with blackened splotches. Lucca was glad she didn't have a mirror, she probably looked similar. She put her hand under his hand and helped him sit up. He moaned from the pain, his left arm jerking suddenly, another reflex.

"Something happened to Lavos," Lucca explained, "It's gone and the building's still intact."

"Magus," Crono replied, his voice hoarse.

"I can't see," Lucca continued, "I don't know what's out there."

"Your glasses...you can't see bec--" Crono's voice couldn't carry and he wheezed out the rest.

"Yeah, I took them off," Lucca nodded, "Can you see anything I can't?"

Crono nodded, then pointed ahead of him, "Magus."

"Standing or fallen?" Lucca pressed for more.

"Do--" Crono began coughing, the scratching on his throat too much.

"Good," Lucca sighed with relief, "I'm going to have to do this now, then."

She turned and began crawling towards the direction Crono had pointed, "Wait here."

-----

Janus looked up with a grim smile as Vili plummeted to the ground before him. Eye for an eye.

_Fall for a fall._

For a moment, the fallen form of Vili remained motionless, as if it was thinking over its situation, pondering what to do about Janus. He no longer cared. If he were to die today, it was long overdue. No man should be able to survive the things he had seen. He continued to stare at the fallen, a smile playing across his lips. Then, the realization hitting him, he began to laugh.

This grabbed the other's attention and he slowly pulled himself to his feet. The two faced each other, one laughing, one glaring scornfully. This time, however, Janus saw the face of the one who had caused him so much pain.

Where he had been expecting someone to look just like him and Magus, he had been correct, half correct. The face appearing before him was a warped and perverted version of himself. A face bound by the evils of revenge and power, it was twisted into a inhuman grimace of hatred. And pain.

_So much pain..._

Janus ceased laughing as he stared at the face of his enemy. Vili seemed to allow him this one look, but slowly drew the hood of his cloak back over his head seconds later. Behind that hood, only two glaring orbs penetrated the darkness.

"What...have...you...done?" Vili spoke slowly, overtaken by his anger.

Janus didn't reply, not yet. He continued to stare at the figure, hoping he had enough energy left to forever put the dark mage into submission. The silence caused Vili's anger to grow, and the avatar seemed to be inches from jumping at Janus and killing him.

"I was the first," Vili continued, "You had no right to take my life from me. Yet you did. You had no right to deny me my reattempt to take that life. Yet...you have. **Why!**"

This time, Janus spoke, "You have no more right than I do. Less so, in fact. You planned to abuse the power, to use it in the wrong purpose. You used everybody for yourself, and now you act surprised when somebody uses somebody against you?"

"You broke the prophecy!" Vili yelled, the voice carrying loudly through the void, "I was the first! I have the right to do whatever I want!"

"So I broke your pattern," Janus mocked him, "You use us against each other for so long yet you feel that the rules say we can't use each other against you. I have lived longer with this body than you have; what if I feel I have as much right as you do?"

"I...was...the...first!" Vili repeated, "You stole it from me! You are nothing but a thief!"

"We're on even ground now," Janus responded, "That leaves us no other choice."

Instantly, Vili was enveloped in a blackish energy, an aura. "No other choice..." his voice was no much calmer, the realization that he was stronger than Janus entering his mind, "Then we shall see, once and for all, who is true."

"And who is the false prophet." Janus finished.

-----

Lucca tried to stand once more, but merely pitched forward; her legs were numb. She hit the ground with a grunt, but pushed the pain aside. Reaching forward once more, she dragged herself another few inches toward her target. Before her, a blurry shape was now visible. A crumbled figure in black. Magus.

_Or Janus?_ the voice came into her dazed head.

She shook the thought out, there was no time for rambling. She continued her snail's pace. She brushed up against something and turned her head. Squinting her naked eyes, she could make out the form of a brazier towering over her. Nothing.

She continued.

Behind her, she head a shuffle and looked back. Crono was trying to follow her. He had reached Glenn and was reclaiming his sword. Lucca, confused, turned back to her task. A few more feet and she would reach him.

Crono dragged the sword out of Glenn's unmoving hands, then inspected the fallen warrior. Glenn was still alive, but was still out. There was no time to look over him now, though. Crono turned away, and began to pull himself to his feet, using the sword as a cane.

-----

Fire erupted around Janus as he weakly fended it off with a barrier of ice. Physics were what you made of them in the realm of your mind, but he was still fightin reflexively, and ice was the first thing to come to mind when faced with fire. In actuality, it was merely the force of his mind fending off the force of Vili's.

Janus stood from his kneeling position and vented a swift emission of flames; fighting fire with fire. Vili merely wrapped himself in his cloak and crouched, the fire enveloping him. Janus peered through the fire for his adversary, but finding no sign.

Then Vili came hurtling out of the fire, his cape flapped out like wings. He had changed now, his fingers becoming claws and his body was appearing more hunched. Then Janus realized that the cape actually was a set of wings; Vili was altering his appearance. The hood tore back to his shoulders as Vili's head warped into a new feature, a beastish face. Almost wolflike, though more menacing. A monster straight from the battered mind of a victim.

The monster landed before Janus, who was caught off guard by its sudden speed. It grasped him with hands, the fingers now large enough to wrap around his waist. Janus struggled as he was pulled up to its face, whose glare was like daggers to his eyes.

He could see his fate in those eyes; which was, a messy death. He realized that the monster was going to either bite his head off or eat him whole.

He could have none of that. Janus kicked out, placing his foot on the monster's stomach, then pushed. The force tore him out of the beast's grasp and hurtling backwards. He landed roughly on his back, sliding away from the monster that was now charging him. He quickly scrambled to his feet, then tried to think of a quick spell.

He pointed and a bolt of lightning tore from his hand and struck the monster, causing it to stagger in its momentum. Janus stepped to the side, the claws barely missing him.

_How can I fight someone this powerful?_

_----- _

Crono finally caught up to Lucca, who was huddled over the quiet form of Magus. The boy staggered and fell roughly into a seated position. Lucca looked back to him for a second, then was back to her work. Beside her, she had opened her satchel and pulled out a small case.

"What is that?" Crono whispered, his condition not allowing a full voice.

"Treatment," she responded, "For his condition."

She took one of the vials, blue in color, and tipped it over the small beaker before her. It mixed with the yellow liquid already inside, making a dull green.

"It's a virus," she concluded.

"That doesn't sound like much of a cure to me," Crono was taken aback, "What does it do?"

"Nanomachines, really," Lucca corrected herself, "They enter the brain and are programmed to 'take out' false cells."

She swirled the beaker for a second, then let it settle for a moment, "Your brain sends out electronic impulses through tiny things called neurons. However, different minds send out different 'brainwaves.' What these will do," she held up the beaker and looked at it horizontally, "Will find the weaker 'brainwaves' and eliminate their source. The weaker brainwaves will be sent by the mental personas that are branched out from the original. Which is to say, the ones created _after_ the original."

Crono shook his head and wheezed, "I didn't understand most of that, but it doesn't sound good. Destroying parts of the brain, couldn't that cause some unintentional damage?"

"It destroys the parts that send out functions, it should be safe," Lucca assured him, "There were some warnings about possible brain damage caused to the host, but I think they're pretty rare."

"Lucca, how did you get this?" Crono got to the point.

"I stole it," Lucca admitted, shrugging.

Ignoring Crono's shocked expression, she pulled out another vial and poured the contents inside. When it reached 20 miligrams, she stopped and put the half empty beaker down. Then she put together the needle, pressing the end down far enough until a small stream escaped the point; air didn't need to be put in Janus's head.

"And what if Janus isn't the 'true' one?" Crono finally added.

Lucca held up the needle for a moment, staring at the contents inside; then she glanced down at the sword Crono had brought, "Then kill him."

"How do you inject it?" Crono asked, "His skull's a bit hard for a needle to pass through."

"Through his eye," Lucca said matter of factly.

"His wha--" Crono's voice rose, and he began coughing again.

Then Lucca stabbed the needle into Magus's right eye and injected.

"Oh, geez!" Crono turned his head and began gasping for air.

Lucca slowly pulled out the needle, now empty. She sat back and tossed it to the ground carelessly.

"C'mon, Janus..."

-----

Janus was flung through the air, four red streaks across his chest where the monster had struck him. He hit the ground and slid several feet, finally stopping in an unmoving heap.

It was surely over...but at least he had stopped Vili.

"As soon as I finish you," the voice spoke, "I will return to my goal, this time without your interference."

Janus tilted his head and was facing a human form once more. Vili glared down at him, his face concealed as usual. Janus tried to rise, but failed.

"And if you do not succeed?"

"Then I will at least be happy with the fact that I have a life once more."

Janus began to kick out, pushing himself away from the form before him, slowly crawling, not nearly fast enough. Vili began to walk, pacing the fallen one.

"When I met Magus, I had the power of Lavos flowing through me. I may have lost that temperarily, but I still have enough to destroy you just as I destroyed him."

"Then finish me," Janus stopped crawling and simply closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

Beyond his hooded eyes, he heard Vili speak once more, "Very well."

Then there was a rushing noise. Vili was preparing his spell. He waited, wondering what oblivion would seem like. What was it like to not exist?

"What the--?" Vili demanded, then was cut off over the howl that erupted about them.

Janus snapped open his eyes. All around him, the world was weaving, swirling in some pattern, as if there was a black hole in his mind. Before him, Vili was struggling against the pull that was coming from nowhere. Janus too felt himself being tugged by the unseen maelstrom.

"No!" Vili demanded to the emptiness, as he scraped against the nothingness he stood upon.

Janus slowly stood, realizing that the pull wasn't so much on him, it was more a strong breeze. Something was against Vili. Perhaps Magus?

Janus leaned against the pull as he faced down the flailing Vili. Was Magus still alive? Vili glared at him, his hood flapping back and revealing his face once more. It was still the same, but this time there was confusion and fear.

"Help me!" Vili demanded, "Please!"

Janus shook his head, taking a step back. Beyond Vili, the swirl had take a life. Thousands of colors swirled together in the form of a giant whirlpool. It was huge, spanning what would be thousands of miles wide to Janus's form. Yet it was so far that it was but a mere few dozen feet. However, as Janus peered closer, he realized what the swirling colors were. They were thoughts, memories, ideas; everything that had existed of Vili's mind. Every fragment of Vili's existance was pieced together like some faceless, shifting mosaic. What was going on?

Vili scraped against the pull, losing his fight. He looked pleadingly towards Janus once more, "Please! I'll make you a deal..."

"No more deals," Janus was resolute, "No more."

Vili lost his footing for a moment, sliding back several feet. His eyes were panick-stricken now, no more hatred; just simple fear. He seemed to lose his footing once more, then suddenly jumped forward, using his power to push him. He grasped ahold of Janus's arm and pulled him off of his feet.

Both went tumbling towards the maw. Janus reached out his free arm, trying to grasp on something. But there was nothing, he was in utter nothingness. He tugged against Vili's hold, but couldn't break it. Vili was going to take everything with him.

_"...Just enjoy life here, it's all you can do. No pain, no suffering. And your every wish can be manifested before you. Be happy with what you have."_

The old words reached Janus's ears once more. Something Vili had told him long ago. _And your every wish can be manifested before you..._

Quickly, Janus's mind darted out, trying to use his weakened powers to create something to help. Before him, something broke out of the ether, a figment of his confused mind. He reached out to grasp it, but it merely broke, snapping from the force. He continued to tumble.

The vortex was now gaping over him, swirling with each fragment of memory from Vili; and possibly him too. Janus tried not to think about it and attempted to create another savior.

A wall of ether shot up, briefly blocking the vortex from his view. He strained himself, preparing for a nonexisting pain from the impact. Then they collided with it.

And it shattered from their impact. They flew on through, as if it hadn't even been there. Behind him, Janus saw as the broken wall quickly faded into the darkness; it was then that he realized how fast they were now travelling. The vortex towered, they were too close. He could now distinctly see the images, the fragments of Vili's memory and thoughts. There were millions of them, billions even. Every fraction of a second of his life was recorded and stored as an image. And now they were together, flowing into a hole that led to a bigger nothingness than they now resided.

_I'm not going to make it, either..._

Janus ignored the thought, he HAD to make it. Last chance...

Janus reached for his scythe, then remembered that he had tossed it aside during his confrontation with Magus. It was lost...No, it was merely his imagination. He could manifest another. No...Something more...

Janus extended his free hand, which scraped against the black invisible ground. Then he concentrated on his hand. Vili could become a monster, so could he...

His hand twisted impossibly, molding itself into another form. His fingers quickly melded together, their tint becoming more smooth and shiny, almost steel-like. Then they bent and lengthened, forming a long blade that reached a point. A scythe of his own.

"Bye Vili," Janus said to the wailing figure grasping his arm.

He stabbed the ground. The momentum was too much, and he continued to slide. But he kept the scythe imbedded into the nothingness, as it dug a trail behind it.

He was slowing down.

Janus concentrated once more, and the scythe sprouted twin blades out of its sides, underground. The reaction was immediate. Janus was jerked to a stop. If he had been in the real world, his arm would have been torn off. Vili seemed to lose his hold for a second, but managed to keep his grip. He was lifted off of the ground by the pull.

Janus looked at the figure, and at the raging vortext behind him. Then were obviously much too close to it for their own good. It's top spanned the 'sky', towering too high for Janus to see. The were definitely much too close.

"Please, Janus!" Vili demanded, his grip slipping greatly, "I was the first!"

Vili's hold slid a bit, he wasn't going to make it.

"Then I will be the last," Janus finished the statement.

Vili finally lost his hold and went plummetting into the abyss, spinning as he flew into the air. Janus reached up with his free hand and grasped his other arm, though it was no longer needed; the pull wasn't so strong on him.

He watched as Vili flew screaming. His arms were waving about in an effort to stop the pull, which was futile. Several seconds later, he reached the vortex. He broke through the images of his memory, which shattered like glass as he passed through them. The shards wavered about him, caught in his momentum. Then, Vili rushed ahead of them and disappeared into the hole.

The response was immediate. Like an explosion, the area shook and rumbled violently; Janus heard it like thunder. All of the images around it shattered in a simultaneous action, breaking into thousands of pieces each. Janus watched in awe as the vortex became a raging volcano, spewing shards of the images--shattered memories--out of itself. The pieces soon reached him and they hailed over his head. They were everywhere.

Janus placed his head against the blackness below him and merely closed his eyes. He would wait. It was over, Vili was obviously gone. While he couldn't explain it, he accepted it. He had seen it himself, something like that was too much for even Vili to manifest just to 'play with Janus's mind.' It _was_ over.

The rumbling stopped moments later and Janus slowly raised his head. His hand had returned to normal, obviously as soon as he had forgotten about it. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and looked at the emptiness around him. He was truly alone now.

But it was over.

Janus, still weak, staggered off into the darkness with no particular place in mind. At least he was in full control now.


	34. Epilogue

CHRONO TRIGGER PROPHECIES

by

Jerm

Epilogue

* * *

Janus slowly opened his eyes, grimacing through the dull pain that eminated throughout his body. No sooner had he made a move, however, he was suddenly held captive by a glittering red sword. The Masamune. He stared down at it in confusion as it pressed against his neck. A small realization was coming to him: they thought he was Magus. 

He looked beyond the sword to see the stern face of Glenn glaring down at him. "Make no move, sorcerer," the frog stated coldly.

Behind Glenn, another figure stepped forward; he instantly recognized her as Lucca. She bent over him and started at him for several moments. Janus was about to ask what she was doing, but before he could she had turned away shaking her head, "I can't tell, the eyepatch isn't helping that much."

"...Patch?" Janus mumbled to himself, his hand coming up to feel his eye.

The sword pressed harder against him in response, "Make NO move, I say again," Glenn threatened.

"Don't worry about it, Glenn," Lucca said, "It's Janus."

"Are you sure?" this was a new voice, which Janus matched with the red-headed boy sitting in the corner.

Janus then realized that everybody was inside, he hadn't been able to see them however. Curséd patch...

"I can tell, Crono," Lucca replied in an annoyed tone, "If you had seen Magus's eyes yourself, you could tell. It was...a _big_ difference."

Glenn grudgingly drew back his sword, allowing Janus a bit more freedom in his movements. Instantly, his hand rose up to grope his face. When it reached his eye, it met something. "What is this for?"

"It isn't permanent, don't worry about that," Lucca assured him, "I sort of had to poke you in the eye...uh...with a very sharp object."

Janus ignored the evasive tone in her explanation and sat up, leaning against the headboard, "What happened? The others were suddenly eliminated."

"The thing she jabbed in your eyes," Crono explained, "It was something that would take out personalities...or something like that, I can't remember how she said it."

"Then why am I still here?" Janus asked, not caring for an indepth explanation.

"That means you were the real one," Lucca stated, "The other was created after you."

"_He_ said he was first; more like demanded that he was first."

"Magus was created from Ozzie, wasn't he?" Marle asked, "How could he think that?"

"Not Magus," Janus shook his head, "It was Vili."

Crono shook his head, "Oh yeah! You said something about there being three back at the cathedral, I guess we forgot."

"But this means Vili wasn't the first, he merely thought he was or something," Lucca added, "What could have created him?"

"The death of my father," Janus replied, "Or perhaps the degradation of my mother..."

Lucca spoke up, "Are you thirsty or anything? Hungry?"

Janus nodded, his hand straying back to the patch.

"I'd think so, considering you've been out for a week now."

Janus merely groaned and slid back into a lying position, "And we are at...?"

"Dorino," Marle said simply.

There was no more conversation after that. Lucca gave him some water and bread and he ate in silence. Then he fell back asleep.

-----

"So where are you going to go this time?" Lucca asked.

Janus turned back from the doorway and looked back into the room. The eyepatch had been removed two days earlier, after he had stayed for an additional three. But he was ready to go again. He gave a small smile and responded, "Where else?"

"Do you really think you can find her this time?" Crono was surprised at his perseverence.

"I _know_ I can this time," Janus turned back to the outside world.

"How so?" Crono pressed.

"Vili knew where she was...all this time he knew," Janus responded, "And now I have his memories. He hid it from me, used it against me..."

"Be careful this time, okay?" Marle stated, walking between Crono and Lucca.

"I'm always careful," Janus responded, "How else could I have survived all I've been through?"

Janus was about to leave, but Marle stopped him, "Wait, Janus."

He turned back to face her, "Yes?"

"Is there any way you could, uh, remove Glenn's curse? Magus caused it, but I was thinking that you'd be able to remove it."

Janus laughed at this, "Frog, has it occurred to you that the Masamune itself could destroy that spell? It could suck the very magic out of your body, like it does to everything else."

And with that, he was out the door, disappearing in an instant. In his wake, the four stared through the door, peering into the city outside.

"You didn't say good-bye to him, Glenn," Lucca noted.

"Though the soul is different, the body is the same," Glenn explained, "I shall wait and see if this 'new Magus' is an improvement."

"Even after telling you a cure?"

"Reparations are nice, but we shall see..."

There was a moment of silence afterwards, no response could be thought up. Finally, Crono spoke up, "Well, that was an interesting reunion, but next time let's settle on a simple party."

"And nobody invite Lavos next time, either," Lucca added with a small laugh.

Marle shut the door and they crowded back inside the small room in the inn. "Do you think he actually will find Schala this time?" Marle asked.

Crono shrugged from his spot in the corner, "He says he has a better idea of her location this time, maybe."

"Well, what do we do now?" Lucca finally stated.

Lucca sat down on the bed next to Marle, causing it to creak a bit. Glenn merely stood across from them.

"First thing," Crono replied, "We have to help Glenn fix up his home. It's not in ship-shape condition anymore."

"And afterwards...I guess we all go home," Marle added, "and wait another few years for another reunion."

"Or for another problem."

"I'm sure we're in the clear now," Marle corrected him.

"Only time will tell," Lucca replied.

"At least time's on our side," Crono responded, using a play on words.

"Yeah, there's that," Lucca acknowledged, "When do we start?"

"Start?" Marle didn't understand.

"Repairing Glenn's home? I don't want to sleep in an inn forever." Lucca jumped up from her seated position and towards the door.

The others, with nothing better to do, followed her.

--------------------

Here ends "Chrono Trigger Prophecies"

Began: October 19th, 1998  
Ended: June 26th, 1999


End file.
